Jeu de liberté
by Icelios
Summary: La vie continue. Évidemment. Une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard pour nos désormais 8èmes années ; survivants de guerre, blessés, déchirés, perdus... Harry est l'un d'eux. Il est même le Survivant. Drago, l'éternel Serpentard, lui, n'en est plus vraiment un car sa rentrée sera bien différente des précédentes... (la galère des résumé !...)
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Donc voici ma première fanfiction et j'avoue que je suis absolument terrifiée à l'idée de la montrer au monde. C'est un drarry (et peut-être d'autres couples ê_e J'avoue ne pas savoir comment cette histoire va finir) car j'aime ça tout simplement ehe. C'est un slash (les homophobes masochistes peuvent rester mais qu'ils ne viennent pas cracher leur venin après).

Chapitre 1_Changements

Harry Potter se sentait incroyablement bien. La vue de Poudlard rénové et dont on avait tant bien que mal effacé les blessures l'avait enfin fait se sentir léger. Car pendant tout l'été, il avait fait son deuil, pensant chaque jour aux morts si nombreux qui avaient péri pour lui.

Pour qu'il les débarrasse de Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes, en réalité.

Sa vie s'était comme brusquement accélérée à la fin de la guerre. Il n'avait plus à retourner au 4 Privet Drive et s'était donc retrouvé étrangement libre pendant l'été. Il n'avait pas hésité un instant avant d'acheter un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse non loin de la célèbre boutique des frères Weasley.

Boutique qui d'ailleurs ne rouvrirait pas avant plusieurs années. George était trop effondré pour continuer quelque chose qu'il avait toujours fait avec son frère jumeau. D'ailleurs, étant donné que toute sa vie avait toujours été mêlée à celle de Fred, il n'arrivait plus à vivre et Ron s'était fait un devoir de le soutenir et de le « réanimer ».

Malheureusement, désormais, il se devait de retourner à Poudlard pour entamer sa 8ème année avec Harry et Hermione, sa petite amie attitrée, et ne pouvant donc plus aider George, avait confié cette tâche à Lee Jordan qui avait été présent également durant l'été auprès du jumeau brisé.

Les trois amis s'étaient retrouvés dans le Poudlard Express et avaient longuement discuté de cette lettre qu'ils avaient tous les trois reçue durant l'été – et que sûrement tous les 8èmes années avaient reçue : une lettre leurs proposant de regagner Poudlard durant une année afin de finir leur dernière année inachevée – ou même totalement non faite – et de passer leurs ASPIC's.

Ils avaient ainsi tous plus ou moins le niveau des 7èmes années et s'étaient posés de nombreuses questions quant à l'organisation des cours ou même des examens.

Leur conversation avait été interrompue par un nombre incalculable de visiteurs qui venaient se coller à la fenêtre de leur compartiment et fixaient les trois héros de guerre avec révérence et excitation.

Cependant, certaines visites furent accueillies avec plaisir comme celle de Luna – qui portait ses traditionnels radis aux oreilles et son collier de bouchons de liège autour du cou – et Dean qui semblaient ne plus vouloir se quitter et dont les conversations étaient tout à fait hilarantes. Le garçon noir portait un intérêt insoupçonné pour la blonde lunatique et s'empressait de la satisfaire à chaque fois qu'elle entamait un long discours sur le Ronflak Cornu en acquiesçant tout ce qu'elle disait et en lui posant des questions qui auraient pu être incroyablement pertinentes si elles ne concernaient pas un animal imaginaire.

Neville fut également apprécié quand il arriva, un sourire rayonnant collé sur le visage et Trevor entre les mains (le crapaud avait un instinct de survie rare quant à sa capacité à être encore vivant après 8 années en compagnie de Neville). Mais le jeune homme s'était grandement amélioré en matière de confiance en soi et d'habilité. Hermione fut absolument ravie de discuter avec lui de botanique et Ron s'empressa de se moquer de Neville quand une troupe de filles de 2ème année passa devant leur compartiment en gloussant en le montrant du doigt avec quelques commentaires tels que « C'est Neville Londubat ! Vous avez vu comme il est grand ? Et ce sourire... » et « Il est tellement courageux ! Regardez ce qu'il a fait l'année dernière... Un vrai héros ! ». Neville rougit un peu mais avoua finalement que depuis l'année dernière, des hordes de filles – très jeunes d'ailleurs – le poursuivaient pour le féliciter et lui offrir toutes sortes de présents. Puis, sur le ton de la confidence, il précisa qu'il ne préférait pas manger les chocolats qui avaient un air douteux de philtres d'amour embusqués dans des fondants caramélisés.

Seamus les rejoignit un peu plus tard, en compagnie de Ginny, les jumelles Patil et Ernie Macmillan. Il riait bruyamment à une phrase pompeuse sortie par Ernie qui semblait légèrement vexé de l'hilarité du Gryffondor. Les jumelles saluèrent tout le monde joyeusement avant de s'amuser avec Pattenrond tout en bavardant allégrement avec Ron, Hermione et Dean (Luna tenait toujours la main de ce dernier mais rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre, ne prêtant aucune attention aux conversations).

Ginny, elle, vint aussitôt s'asseoir sur les genoux de Harry – qui s'empressa d'enserrer sa taille de ses bras puissants – en l'embrassant doucement.

« Salut toi. »

La rouquine plaça alors ses mains derrière la nuque du brun et caressa doucement les mèches brunes en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'un vert émeraude.

« Salut Ginny, murmura Harry avant d'embrasser fougueusement sa petite amie.

Hey ! Si vous voulez nous faire rager, nous, pauvres célibataires, bah, moi, je trouve ça dégueulasse ! brailla soudain Seamus avec un faux regard accusateur en direction du couple.

'Scuse Seamus, on avait oublié qu'un simple baiser pouvait froisser ta grande sensibilité de célibataire endurci, répliqua Harry, un sourire railleur étirant ses lèvres fines.

Oui, eh bien, souvenez-vous en maintenant ! Vous pourriez choquer mes yeux prudes et innocents avec vos sales séances de roulage de pelle ! s'insurgea l'Irlandais en souriant d'un air tout sauf effarouché.

Dis-moi, Seamus, tu ne disais pas ça quand tu te faisais embrasser – ou plutôt dévorer les lèvres – par la jolie Katie Bell..., intervint soudain Dean, moqueur.

Bien sûr que non, j'avais les yeux fermés à ce moment-là, répondit Seamus, du tac au tac. »

Cette dernière phrase avait fait rire de bon cœur l'ensemble des passagers occupant le compartiment, mis à part Luna qui tourna soudain la tête vers eux, l'air vaguement intéressé avant de se reperdre dans la contemplation des nuages.

Hermione avait alors demandé ce que devenait Katie Bell et la discussion s'était calmée, laissant à Harry et Ginny la possibilité d'échanger quelques paroles chuchotées que personne n'entendait.

« Tu m'as manqué.

Oui, moi aussi. Une semaine, c'est vraiment trop long...

Harry ! Je ne rigole pas, j'ai réellement trouvé ça d'une lenteur abominable...

Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi. Tu aurais du venir me voir à l'appart. On aurait pu aller manger une glace... Florian est revenu quelques jours avant la rentrée. Il avait l'air un peu éprouvé mais fait toujours des glaces délicieuses... gratuites en plus.

Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas ! Ce stage à la Gazette était nécessaire : c'est mon avenir qui est en jeu, Harry, je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer même si je n'ai même pas encore passé mes BUSE's (en effet, les 5èmes années n'avaient pas pu passer leurs examens comme les 7èmes années et allaient donc avoir une année supplémentaire également où ils ne feraient que peaufiner ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir et ainsi passer leurs BUSE's sans avantage quelconque). »

Ginny avait été contactée par un célèbre journaliste de la Gazette qui avait lu un texte qu'elle avait écrit durant sa 3ème année lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – le professeur MacGonagall s'était chargée de lui transmettre l'intégralité de l'article car elle l'avait elle même trouvé brillant, surtout écrit par une si jeune élève. Il avait vu en elle un potentiel au niveau de la rédaction d'articles portant principalement sur le Quidditch et sur les activités diverses du monde sorcier.

Elle avait donc passé sa dernière semaine de vacances en stage au Ministère, aux bureaux chargés de la Gazette.

Le Ministère avait d'ailleurs bien changé : Percy Weasley avait été nommé Ministre et remplissait sa fonction avec brio et énormément de plaisir. Il avait créé de nouvelles réformes concernant les Elfes de maison – au grand bonheur de Hermione qui l'avait un peu poussé à faire cela – et avait viré Ombrage sans aucune explication – son passé le justifiait très bien, de toute façon et personne ne s'opposa vraiment à sa décision.

Son père avait enfin eu l'augmentation qu'il méritait depuis bien longtemps, ainsi que de nombreux employés qui avaient été fort étonnés de se voir donner plus d'argent qu'ils n'en avaient jamais demandé.

La vie des Weasley était désormais plus facile : chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix s'était vu remettre une coquette somme de Gallions en récompense à la bravoure qu'ils avaient manifestée durant la bataille de Poudlard ; ainsi tous les membres de la famille Weasley n'avaient plus de problème financier notoire.

Tous les élèves ayant participé également à la guerre, avaient reçu une somme légèrement inférieure mais tout aussi respectable et n'en avaient tout d'abord pas cru leurs yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on les remercie alors qu'ils avaient agi de leur propre chef.

Tous les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles avaient accepté aussitôt contrairement aux Gryffondors qui avaient tout d'abord voulu refuser, prétextant avoir fait cela comme quelque chose de normal et de tout à fait logique. Il n'empêche qu'ils avaient été dignement remerciés et n'avaient finalement pu repartir sans la somme de Gallions.

Harry, lui, n'avait rien voulu recevoir mais on l'avait finalement décoré de quelques médailles telles que « Harry Potter, Le Survivant ou Celui qui nous a débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres » ou « l'Elu victorieux » et avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe. Tout cela ne ferait certainement pas revenir les morts durant la guerre et Harry les reçus poliment mais sans joie ni fierté.

La cérémonie des récompenses avait eu lieu à Poudlard et certaines parties du château étaient alors encore effondrées malgré les efforts incroyables qu'avaient produits les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et Slughorn pour reconstruire et redonner une beauté authentique à Poudlard.

Le brun avait voulu aller voir s'il était encore possible de retourner dans la Salle sur Demande – après tout, seule la salle grande comme une cathédrale avait été détruite – mais n'ayant aucun besoin particulier, il n'y arriva pas. Il se promit d'y retourner durant l'année pour voir si elle marchait toujours ou non.

Au fond, il avait envie d'y retourner car il y avait vécu de beaux moments et bizarrement, il avait une folle envie de trouver un endroit où être seul et pouvoir être en paix. Car, malgré la fin de la guerre, il avait encore moins envie de compagnie qu'avant. Il tolérait bien sûr Hermione, Ron et Ginny mais les deux premiers étant fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, le laissaient plus souvent seul pour aller s'embrasser dans un coin et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Et il y avait Ginny. Ginny qu'il avait retrouvée, saine et sauve et dont il n'avait pas voulu se séparer pendant des jours. Ginny, la belle rousse, sa bulle d'oxygène, son envie de sourire, sa fière et magnifique Ginny...

Ah, si seulement il savait exactement les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Car, malgré tout, il s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait sa solitude à la présence de la rouquine. C'était étrange comme relation. Enfin, au début de l'été, tout semblait clair : Ginny était la femme de sa vie, il l'aimait, il était si immensément heureux de la voir vivante qu'il en aurait pleuré. Cependant, ils avaient eu leur première relation sexuelle et là, tout s'était discrètement déclenché dans la tête de Harry. Oh, ils avaient réussi à jouir tous les deux et ça avait été un moment agréable mais il manquait quelque chose.

Tout était trop plat pour Harry.

On ne refait pas un Survivant – Gryffondor de surcroît.

Il avait besoin de plus de feu dans son couple. Car la rousse, malgré son caractère enflammé et énergique, semblait se contenter de leur relation douce et calme. Harry n'osait pas lui en parler pour le moment car ça le contentait mais viendrait un jour où il ne pourrait plus supporter cette relation platonique.

En attendant, Luna venait d'annoncer clairement leur arrivée à Poudlard et Harry sourit en voyant les hautes tours grises dans le ciel dégagé. Leurs robes étaient mises depuis un moment et certains s'empressèrent d'enfiler de longs manteaux chauds par-dessus.

« Je suis impatiente de retrouver les Sombrals, dit soudain la Serdaigle aux grands yeux exorbités. Ils sont si gentils. »

Harry approuva ses paroles pendant que les autres se tendaient légèrement. Ils étaient tous certains de voir les créatures squelettiques tirer les diligences, cette fois. Comme tous les 8èmes années, sans doute, et cette perspective était bien morbide.

Hermione, elle, semblait pressée et un peu stressée d'arriver et le brun se souvint soudain d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu à propos des Sombrals et la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire son souhait de les voir, avant de très vite retirer ses paroles, comprenant l'horreur que cela représentait.

Il sourit vaguement à ce souvenir et se dit que, malgré la beauté loufoque des créatures, cela ne valait vraiment pas la peine de voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. Mais l'impatience de son amie était compréhensible : elle qui voulait toujours tout voir, savoir et comprendre.

« Oh, Hagrid est là ! s'écria Luna de sa voix douce, désignant le quai. Mais... C'est Drago Malefoy, non ?

Sérieusement ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? s'exclama Ron se levant aussitôt, écrasant quelques pieds au passage et scrutant le quai avec animosité.»

Harry se pencha aussitôt à la fenêtre pour apercevoir le blond. Était-il vraiment là ?

Et en effet, il était là.

Tout habillé de noir mais ne portant pas la robe obligatoire selon le règlement de l'école, les cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules, la silhouette mince et droite, Drago Malefoy était là, sur le quai.

Le brun ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir ici. Après tout, il était certain que très peu de personnes accueilleraient le blond avec joie et chaleur. Voire même peut-être personne.

Il suivit Malefoy du regard quand celui-ci s'éloigna pour s'engouffrer dans une diligence, seulement accompagné d'un grand homme vêtu de noir et lançant des regards suspicieux alentours. Les deux Sombrals frémirent silencieusement puis partirent en trottant d'un pas aérien, leurs muscles roulant doucement sur leurs os saillants.

L'histoire des Malefoy était plutôt tragique, principalement pour Narcissa et Drago qui étaient innocents, la première n'étant même pas Mangemort et le deuxième n'ayant commis que des crimes qui portaient à réflexion quant à sa 6ème année.

Lucius, cependant, était coupable de nombreuses tortures sur des Moldus et des sorciers d'origine moldue ainsi que des meurtres. Il aurait du être condamné à plusieurs années à Askaban mais il avait réussi à s'enfuir avant. Depuis, il était en cavale et on n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui.

Narcissa avait obtenu après nombre de débats et de manipulations justifiées, la garde du manoir et le Chef des Aurors s'était accordé pour dire qu'on ne pouvait lui enlever car il avait été fouillé de fond en comble et aucun objet de magie noire potentiellement dangereux n'avait été découvert.

Harry avait suivi l'affaire avec attention et s'attendait à ce que Malefoy se terre désormais au manoir, n'osant plus revenir à Poudlard.

Mais il était bien là. Mais il ne semblait pas être considéré comme un élève normal car un Auror – le brun n'avait aucun doute quant à cette affirmation – le suivait tel un garde du corps ou au contraire, un surveillant. Qui veillerait sur un prisonnier.

_Cela doit avoir un rapport avec son père_, songea Harry, regardant sans la voir Luna en face de lui qui avait du dire quelque chose de surprenant car un silence éberlué régnait dans le compartiment.

« Non ?! Sérieusement, Luna, c'est pas possible..., dit brusquement Ron, l'air mi -surpris mi-amusé. McGonagall ne ferait pas ça. Pas que la fouine ne le mériterait pas mais quand même...

Oui, c'est ridicule ! S'exclama à son tour Hermione qui, elle, avait les sourcils froncés et l'air passablement irrité. Le professeur McGonagall ne...

Vous pouvez bien douter de ce que je dis mais c'est le professeur Flitwick qui l'a dit à mon père quand il est venu boire le thé chez nous, reprit Luna d'un air imperturbable. D'ailleurs, je vous ai dit que notre maison a enfin été réparée ? Ma chambre est presque...

Flitwick n'était pas sérieux en disant cela, c'est parfaitement impossible, coupa Neville, un pli sérieux barrant son front tandis qu'il crispait les mains autour du pot de sa plante violette qui bavait étrangement.

Puisque Luna le dit ! dit Dean, agacé que ses amis contredisent sans cesse sa petite amie. Enfin ! Elle n'a pas inventé les paroles du professeur Flitwick !

Hum, excusez-moi mais de quoi parlez-vous ? interrompit soudain Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avec un sourire gêné.

Ah ! Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange que tu ne réagisses pas, Harry, siffla Hermione d'un air accusateur avant de dire à contrecœur : Luna vient de nous annoncer que si Malefoy sortait avant tout le monde et accompagné d'un Auror, c'était pour des raisons de sécurité envers les autres élèves. Et qu'il ne suivrait plus les cours avec les autres et resterait dans une chambre personnelle aménagée dans la tour entre celle de Gryffondor et celle d'Astronomie.

Hein ?! »

Harry resta bouche bée devant cette annonce illogique au possible. Malefoy ne pouvait pas être ainsi éloigné de la société ! Il n'était pas dangereux... Pas plus qu'un autre en tous cas. De plus, malgré son statut d'ancien Mangemort, il était nul en duels et ça, Harry l'avait constaté depuis belle lurette tout comme d'autres.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas possible... Enfin, pourquoi ?!

Oui, c'est bien ce qu'on se demandait tous mais ça, Luna ne peut pas nous le dire, répliqua Hermione, fixant le sol avec colère. »

Visiblement, le fait que l'on puisse accuser la nouvelle directrice, son idole, le professeur McGonagall de traiter ainsi Malefoy la perturbait et l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Oh je pourrais simplement vous dire que le professeur Flitwick était bien méfiant à l'égard de Drago Malefoy. Ce garçon semble légèrement peu recommandable.

Bien sûr qu'il est peu recommandable ! s'exclama Ron, les yeux ronds et brillants d'une fureur mal contenue. C'est celui qui faisait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale lors de notre 5ème année, tu te souviens ? Et c'était un partisan de Voldemort !

Ah oui... Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise quand il nous avait coincé avec ses amis. »

Cette remarque plongea tout le monde dans une profonde réflexion concernant Malefoy. Chacun essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir des actions du Serpentard et n'arrivait qu'à la même conclusion : le blond avait peut-être bien mérité d'être ainsi isolé.

Harry, contrairement aux autres, ne parvint qu'à se dire que c'était tristement la 3ème année que Malefoy passerait seul, sans contact, sans vie.

Après tout, sa 6ème année avait du être éreintante et le ramenant plus bas que terre quand il avait découvert qu'il n'arriverait pas à accomplir la mission que lui avait confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa 7ème année au manoir avait du être simplement horrible et douloureuse. Le brun n'osait imaginer la torture morale et physique que Malefoy avait du endurer lors de cette année (les visions qu'il en avait eu via Voldemort lui suffisaient).

« Bon, descendons sinon nous ne pourrons pas trouver une diligence vide pour nous tous, dit Seamus d'une voix forte, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité plus efficacement qu'une tape brutale sur l'épaule.

Oh, nous, nous allons rejoindre chacun nos amis, annonça Ernie d'un voix claire et presque hautaine, le désignant lui et Padma.

Et moi, je vais trouver Lavande ! ajouta gaiement Parvati, déjà avide de partager les derniers potins avec sa meilleure amie. »

Les autres leur firent des saluts polis et souriants avant de saisir leurs bagages et de descendre du train.

La foule d'élèves sur les quais les happa et ils ne s'entendirent bientôt plus parler à moins de crier.

Harry fut entraîné brusquement vers la droite et eut juste le temps de lancer un « On se retrouve au château ! » à Ginny avant que leurs mains ne se séparent et que la rousse disparaisse avec Ron, Hermione, Neville et Seamus qui avaient réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à rester ensemble (il entendit d'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux dirent « Woh, ils sont encore plus impressionnants qu'on ne me l'avait dit ! » en parlant des Sombrals sans aucun doute avant qu'il ne les perde de vue, des 7èmes années particulièrement corpulents venant bloquer son champ de vision). Dean et Luna avaient disparu, eux aussi, mais Harry crut apercevoir une crinière blonde disparaître dans une diligence donc ne s'inquiéta pas.

_Bon, quitte à être seul, autant aller saluer Hagrid avant de retourner au château._

« Les 1ères années par ici ! Les 1ères années !

HAGRID ! Hurla Harry, essayant tant bien que mal de couvrir le brouhaha ambiant pour appeler le garde-chasse qui se tourna alors vers lui.

Ah, Harry ! Te voilà ! Content de te voir, comment ça va ?

Bien, bien, répondit le brun, pouvant enfin baisser la voix, le gros des autres élèves étant parti. Et vous ? Vous comptez donner des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques cette année ?

Ah oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama le demi-géant, un sourire rayonnant s'étalant sur son visage en partie couvert par son épaisse barbe en broussaille. Tu comptes les reprendre ?

Hein ? dit Harry, pris au dépourvu – il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la conversation prenne cette direction : il avait posé cette question par pure politesse. Ah, euh, non, désolé, Hagrid, vous savez très bien que mon emploi du temps serait trop chargé si je prenais également votre matière.

Oui, c'est vrai... Mais bon, si jamais tu changes d'avis..., répondit Hagrid sans trop insister, lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis il ajouta, observant les 1ères années minuscules qui paraissaient terrifiés par l'homme immense : Bon, tu m'excuseras, Harry, mais j'ai des élèves à amener au château et il fait déjà presque nuit alors il faut y aller.

D'accord, sourit le brun. A plus tard, Hagrid, bon courage pour le lac !

Oh, tu sais, maintenant, c'est une habitude... Et puis, le Calmar est un bon copain. »

Harry ne préféra rien ajouter après cette dernière phrase – qui avait eu un effet ravageur sur les 1ères années qui semblaient, pour la plupart, sur le point de s'évanouir – et s'éloigna tranquillement sur le long chemin où il espérait apercevoir une diligence ou même un Sombral mais il comprit vite qu'il avait trop attendu et qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Il lança donc un Wingardium Leviosa sur sa grosse malle et avança sur le chemin de terre noire et humide, ses pas brisant à peine le silence apaisant de la forêt qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière les montagnes environnantes. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de l'accueil que pourrait lui réserver Rusard : il était le Sauveur du monde, il avait quand même le droit de dire bonjour à un vieil ami tout de même.

Laissant ses pensées dériver, il remarqua qu'il appréciait étrangement le fait de ne pas s'obliger à parler à quiconque ou même être aimable avec autrui. Il avait bien fait de lâcher la main de Ginny – de toute façon, il aurait perdu son bras s'il ne l'avait pas lâchée, avec cette foule d'élèves prêts à écraser n'importe qui du moment qu'ils arrivaient à obtenir une diligence.

_C'est quand même bizarre, cette envie d'être seul. J'avais pourtant envie de parler à Hagrid... Alors pourquoi pas aux autres ?_

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux verts fixant devant lui sans voir vraiment. Il n'avait pas de réponse, il savait juste que retrouver Ginny lui avait fait du bien l'espace de quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sombre de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Il lui manquait quelque chose pour qu'il se sente enfin vivant.

_C'est quand même ironique que je sois enfin libéré de la menace de Voldemort et que je me sente de plus en plus mort... Peut-être qu'il me faudrait un ennemi pour me stimuler !_

En parlant d'ennemi... Harry renifla de mécontentement en repensant à la nouvelle année de cauchemars qu'allait vivre Malefoy.

Était-ce donc uniquement parce que c'était un ancien Mangemort qu'il était mis sous surveillance et loin des autres ?

Il manquait des pièces au puzzle qui constituait l'affaire Malefoy. Et malgré le fait qu'il se fichait bien de Malefoy, Harry avait envie d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire et comment allait le vivre le Serpentard.

_J'irai voir MacGonagall pour ça. Ça paraît quand même vraiment étrange qu'elle ait pu faire ça. Elle connaît pourtant Malefoy... Elle sait qu'il n'est pas dangereux. _

Il se secoua la tête puis redirigea ses pensées.

_Bon, vu que les 8èmes années ont été rajoutés, je ne suis plus le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Je me demande si j'aurais tout de même le droit de postuler en tant qu'Attrapeur... En espérant que le nouveau capitaine ne le soit pas. _

Il savait également que Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus Préfets et que le rouquin était satisfait de cela, contrairement à sa petite amie. Ils avaient eu une conversation là-dessus dans le train et c'était une des rares discussions que Harry avait entendues, n'écoutant que de temps à autre :

« Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir à l'heure que je veux et ne pas avoir à faire ces stupides rondes où je ne croisais de toute façon que de stupides couples en train de se rouler un patin dans les couloirs ! C'était insupportable et très gênant de devoir les interrompre...

Oui mais ils n'ont pas à faire cela, Ron ! S'ils veulent s'embrasser, qu'ils le fassent dans leur dortoir ! C'était notre devoir de leur faire comprendre !

Ouais, ouais... Enfin, qui te dit qu'une fois dans leur dortoir, ils ne trouveraient pas une activité encore plus dérangeante pour leurs colocataires ? »

Cette dernière réplique avait fait rougir Hermione et ricaner Seamus et Dean – avant que ce dernier ne s'interrompe en jetant un regard inquiet à Luna qui avait écouté avec intérêt la conversation et lui avait lancé un regard calculateur. Ils avaient alors tous les deux chuchoté entre eux pendant que Seamus faisait quelques réflexions à Ron par rapport au fait que Dean n'avait toujours rien fait avec Luna, ne voulant pas la brusquer, disait-il. Celle-ci ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la chose et avait donc posé des questions très gênantes à Dean sur le sujet et celui-ci avait essayé de la convaincre que ça en valait la peine.

Mais ils avaient tous ouvert des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes quand Luna s'était levée, entraînant le grand black derrière elle qui avait le visage cramoisi et semblait extrêmement gêné. La blonde avait, quant à elle, l'air décidé et curieux.

Une fois la porte du compartiment fermé derrière eux, ils avaient tous éclaté de rire, Seamus et Neville se tenant les côtes, Ron pleurant de rire et Hermione et Ginny étouffant des gloussements amusés. Ernie et les jumelles avaient échangé quelques regards perplexes, ne comprenant pas exactement la relation qu'il y avait entre Luna et Dean mais avaient quand même ri devant la situation. Harry s'était lui aussi effondré de rire mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de plaindre le pauvre Dean qui allait décidément en voir de toutes les couleurs durant sa vie avec la jeune Serdaigle. Et il n'imaginait même pas à quelle vitesse se répandraient les rumeurs...

Quand le couple était revenu, ils avaient tous les deux l'air un peu dévergondé, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Sans parler de leurs robes froissées et de leurs cheveux légèrement en bataille.

Harry sourit à ce souvenir : le nombre de commentaires que Seamus avait fait à son meilleur ami était tel que Harry n'aurait été capable d'en citer aucun.

Il marcha encore un peu puis aperçut enfin la grille du château après un tournant et poussa un soupir de soulagement : la nuit s'était rafraîchie et il tremblait maintenant un peu malgré la cape chaude dont il s'était recouvert.

Malgré le froid qui l'enveloppait, il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son cœur : il était enfin véritablement de retour à la maison.

Voilà -u- A suivre évidemment ! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour ! Je voulais d'abord m'excuser auprès de ceux que les noms du type Poudlard, Drago Malefoy, Rogue ou même les noms des maisons dérangent parce que je suis simplement habituée à les écrire ainsi donc ça ne changera pas :x J'ai juste appris récemment que ça gênait certaines personnes donc bon. Au fait, mon histoire avancera sûrement lentement ^^ Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2_Recommencer

Bien sûr, Harry fut accueilli par les réprimandes et les sifflements de Rusard qui attrapa sa valise avec brusquerie tout en marmonnant des phrases tels que « Tout cela parce qu'il est celui qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il se permet d'arriver en retard ! Sale petit cancrelat qui veut se faire remarquer dès son arrivée... Normalement, on me laisserait le pendre par les pieds et manger un repas gastronomique devant ses yeux affamés pour le punir de cette effronterie incroyablement mal placée... Insupportable gamin qui se croit tout permis... ».

Contrairement à ce que le concierge pensait, Harry n'avait décidément pas envie de prendre son dîner dans la Grande Salle. Il manquait trop de personnes indispensables pour que ce repas soit agréable.

Dumbledore, les jumeaux, Rogue d'une certaine manière... Que des visages connus et curieusement utiles au spectacle chaleureux et magique du repas d'arrivée des élèves à Poudlard.

De plus, il n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer en arrivant en retard – les rumeurs, remarques et autres commentaires attendraient bien demain.

Il décida donc d'aller saluer Kreattur et Winky dans les cuisines et récupérer quelques sandwichs et avec un peu de chance, une part de tarte à la mélasse.

_Hermione et Ron doivent être dans la Grande Salle. Je les rejoindrai plus tard dans la salle commune... En espérant que Ginny soit déjà couchée quand j'arriverai. _

Harry s'arrêta dans l'escalier qu'il venait de commencer à gravir et s'interloqua sur sa dernière pensée. Il en venait même à ne plus vouloir la voir ?! Décidément, ses sentiments pour Ginny baissaient d'intensité de minute en minute... Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir retrouvé Poudlard qui faisait qu'il souhaitait s'éloigner ? Pourtant, il avait passer d'excellents – peut-être même les meilleurs – moments avec Ginny dans les couloirs du château. Alors pourquoi ?

Au fond, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps dans cette relation trop calme pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être choqué voire déçu de ressentir si peu de choses en compagnie de la jolie rousse. Ç'aurait été parfait de vivre avec elle, d'avoir des enfants et de vieillir paisiblement à côté d'elle jusqu'à sa mort...

Et puis, il l'aimait tout de même, mais peut-être plus comme une petite sœur pour qui il aurait une affection forte et protectrice.

Malheureusement, il ne savait pas du tout comment la quitter sans lui faire du mal. Et son amitié avec Ron serait sûrement compromise s'il faisait ça.

_Cette situation est de plus en plus compliquée... Je pense déjà à la plaquer, ce n'est pas normal !_

« Oh mais c'est le maître Harry Potter ! »

Kreattur venait de surgir devant lui, un sourire tordant son visage maigre et bossué. Il était vêtu d'un torchon à carreaux rouges et verts et portait toujours le médaillon de Regulus Black autour de son cou et pendant sur sa poitrine décharnée et sale. Il tenait dans une main un plumeau et Harry supposa qu'il était en train d'épousseter l'odieuse statue d'une sorcière à l'air hagard et barbare qui se trouvait dans un renfoncement du mur.

« Comment allez-vous monsieur Potter ? Vous êtes venus me voir dans les cuisines ? Nous avons encore beaucoup de dindes, de pommes de terre et de petits légumes !

Bonjour Kreattur, ça va bien et toi ? Et en effet, je suis venu voir si tout se passait bien pour Winky et toi ; il me semble que tu la soutiens quotidiennement dans son alcoolisme, non ?

Oh oui, oui ! s'écria Kreattur, en tirant sur son torchon fébrilement d'un air embarrassé et inquiet. Mais il ne faudrait pas trop en parler ! Il ne faut pas quelqu'un soit au courant... Donc n'en parlons pas, monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît ! Vous voulez aller dans les cuisines ? Je vais vous montrer le passage.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Kreattur, je suis déjà au courant pour l'entrée des cuisines, on m'a déjà montré. Mais allons-y, volontiers ! Je meurs de faim, à vrai dire...

Oh le maître Potter meurt de faim ! Kreattur va se dépêcher de prévenir les autres Elfes pour qu'ils préparent un repas somptueux pour monsieur Potter ! couina l'Elfe, paniqué, déjà prêt à transplaner directement dans les cuisines.

Non, non ! Attends, Kreattur, des sandwichs suffiront, d'accord ? Et un peu de jus de citrouille et de tarte à la mélasse mais rien de plus.

D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais tout de suite ! »

Et l'Elfe disparut dans le pop caractéristique et Harry se retrouva dans un couloir étrangement silencieux. Avec un soupir amusé, il se remit à marcher, descendant des escaliers, traversant des couloirs, utilisant des passages secrets... et arriva enfin devant le tableau représentant une poire – chatouilleuse d'ailleurs.

Il n'eut aucun mal à la faire glousser puis s'engouffra dans les cuisines. Le vacarme qui assaillit brutalement ses tympans le surprit à tel point qu'il resta un moment immobile à l'entrée, n'osant aller plus loin.

« Monsieur Potter, je suis là ! Ce que vous avez demandé est prêt ! »

Kreattur se tenait à gauche, derrière trois rangées d'éviers et de plans de travail recouverts de casseroles, assiettes et plats divers. Il agitait frénétiquement ses longs bras osseux et une curieuse forme voûtée se tenait à côté de lui.

Le Gryffondor se rendit compte en avançant que la chose repliée sur elle-même n'était autre que Winky recouverte d'un drap jaunâtre, une bouteille de whisky glissant dangereusement de sa main tremblante.

« Vos sandwichs sont là, monsieur Potter ! annonça fièrement Kreattur en désignant un plat empli de pains au beurre de cacahuète, au jambon, aux tomates et au bacon, posé à l'écart de l'agitation causée par les Elfes, devant une cheminée. »

Harry s'approcha et s'assit discrètement à côté de Winky, remerciant Kreattur, mais il prit vite conscience que son arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue auprès des autres Elfes qui avaient brusquement arrêté toute activité et fixaient le Survivant avec incrédulité tout en poussant de petits cris étouffés.

« Harry Potter ! Celui qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

« L'Elu ! »

« Dumbledore l'aimait beaucoup ! Il faut qu'on lui offre nos plus beaux mets !

Non ! s'exclama Harry avant de rajouter plus calmement : Non, je ne vous demande rien. Restez tranquilles et occupez-vous du dîner à servir aux autres élèves. Je n'ai demandé que des sandwichs à Kreattur et il m'a servi donc ne vous souciez pas de ma présence, s'il vous plaît. »

Bien sûr, son petit discours déclencha multiples réactions allant de la plus simple – l'Elfe se remettait à travailler tout en gardant un œil admiratif sur lui – jusqu'à la plus extrême : l'Elfe poussait de petits piaillements impressionnés où on distinguait les mots « Incroyable », « Bonté infinie » et « Sandwichs » avant de s'évanouir, sous le choc.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en se demandant si c'était une si bonne idée de venir aux cuisines plutôt que dans la Grande Salle.

_Bof... Mais au moins, personne ne me posera de questions indiscrètes, ni ne m'adressera la parole de façon à ce que je sois obligé de lui répondre poliment. _

Le brun grogna à cette pensée et attrapa un sandwich aux tomates qu'il mangea avec appétit avant d'en prendre un autre au bacon. Il dévora ainsi un nombre impressionnant de sandwichs et but deux pintes de jus de citrouille avant de s'admettre repu pour un moment.

Il mangea cependant une part de tarte à la mélasse que Kreattur avait ramené quand il avait eu le temps de le faire car les desserts étaient tous soudainement revenus sur les plans de travail et les Elfes s'empressaient maintenant de leur lancer divers sorts et d'en garder quelques uns pour les manger plus tard, supposait Harry. Il avait alors entendu comme le roulement du tonnerre – qui était en réalité le bruit des chaises et des bancs repoussés par des centaines d'élèves qui se levaient tous en même temps – et avait compris que le repas était terminé pour les autres et qu'ils devaient maintenant se bousculer dans les couloirs afin d'atteindre leur salle commune.

Il décida donc de prendre son temps et de discuter avec Winky – qui avait le nez et les yeux rouges – et Kreattur qui semblait s'épanouir à Poudlard comme Dobby l'avait fait avant.

Penser à l'Elfe était toujours aussi douloureux pour Harry qui sentait une flèche acide lui traverser le cœur à chaque fois.

Cependant, penser qu'il était mort heureux et libre le réchauffait légèrement et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer avec joie à tous les moments qu'il avait partagés avec l'Elfe.

_Et puis Kreattur se met à lui ressembler curieusement. C'en est presque inquiétant._

Harry sourit, amusé à la pensée de l'Elfe profondément servile envers la famille des Black et ayant le passe-temps de voler tout ce qu'il trouvait commençait à devenir un Elfe libre à sa façon. Il n'obéissait certainement pas à tout ce lui disaient les autres Elfes et Harry avait pu constater que malgré le fait qu'il ne vole plus, Kreattur restait parfois immobile face à une assiette en porcelaine, le regard avide. Mais il finissait toujours par serrer le médaillon de Regulus dans sa main et détourner ses yeux plissés vers une autre occupation quelconque.

Harry avait été touché par cette scène et s'était promis de toujours se comporter avec Kreattur comme il s'était comporté avec Dobby.

_Peut-être pas aussi affectueusement mais de toujours lui parler avec respect et comme s'il était mon égal. _

« C'est Harry Potté... Potter ? Non ? »

La voix particulièrement aiguë mais qui était rauque pour l'instant le fit sursauter et il tourna son regard vers l'origine de la voix cassée.

C'était Winky qui le fixait désormais avec de grands yeux globuleux et vitreux, son nez se fronçant sous la concentration.

« Oui, c'est moi, Winky, répondit gentiment Harry avec un sourire. Tu vas bien ?

Je vais mal sans mon maître, siffla abruptement Winky, ses épaules tressautant, faisant glisser le drap et laissant apparaître un ensemble de serviettes qui avaient du être blanches avant d'être méchamment tâchées par ce qui semblait être du vomi. »

Harry la fixa et eut un élan de pitié qu'il avait déjà eu en sa compagnie et qu'il ne pouvait repousser. L'Elfe avait l'air si faible et pourtant toujours si résolument prête à servir son ancien maître, Barty Croupton, qui était malheureusement mort, ce qu'elle ne voulait visiblement pas assimiler. Elle se noyait dans la boisson, n'acceptant pas les faits.

« Winky ne va pas mieux et elle ne pense qu'à l'homme qui l'a reniée, chuchota Kreattur à l'oreille de Harry. Ce n'est pas normal, elle devrait penser à monsieur Dumbledore ou madame McGonagall mais elle ne pense qu'à monsieur Croupton ! C'est très embêtant parce qu'elle boit pour oublier sa mort et les autres Elfes n'aiment pas ça.

Oui, j'imagine... Mais tu t'occupes bien d'elle, toi ? Répliqua Harry sur le même ton, lançant un coup d'œil à Winky qui fixait le feu ronflant dans la cheminée avec antipathie et lassitude.

Oh oui, Kreattur s'occupe de Winky. Mais il commence à se décourager qu'un jour Winky arrête de boire et aime madame McGonagall... Enfin, pas que Kreattur aime madame... hum, mais il travaille ! se justifia l'Elfe, un brin paniqué, se rendant compte de sa gaffe.

Non, pas de problème, je comprends, Kreattur, soupira Harry, amusé. »

L'Elfe esquissa un rictus penaud puis alla s'occuper de Winky qui était désormais endormie et respirait fort, sa bouteille par terre, laissant s'écouler le peu de liquide ambre qui restait à l'intérieur. Harry salua Kreattur qui s'affairait pour enrouler Winky dans son drap jaune et traversa les cuisines pour sortir.

Des murmures l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le couloir désert.

_Ah mince, j'ai laissé ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs dans ma valise... Bon, il va falloir que je fasse attention à ne pas croiser de Préfets. Enfin, bon, pas qu'ils puissent me reprocher quelque chose, je crois... Il faut bien qu'il y ait des avantages à être le Sauveur du monde, merde !_

Il pressa le pas malgré tout et savoura le calme nocturne des couloirs de Poudlard, écoutant le bruit de ses pas sur le sol pavé. Les grands vitraux à sa gauche laissaient passer la lumière pâle et fantomatique de la lune haute dans le ciel tandis que la pénombre envahissait à sa droite le mur froid et peut-être couvert de quelques tableaux. Il frissonna un instant, se remémorant les scènes auxquelles il avait assistées lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard.

Tout avait été si brutal... Inhumain. Et il ne pouvait y repenser sans sentir monter en lui des pulsions aussi mauvaises que cette guerre. Et une douleur... Il ne souhaitait à personne de ressentir cette douleur, ce chagrin, cette haine, cette rage de tuer.

A part Tom Elvis Jedusor. Voldemort ; sûrement une des personnes les mieux placées pour souffrir un peu. Ressentir simplement _quelque chose _même.

Harry contracta les mâchoires à cette pensée. Même après être mort, il continuait à déclencher toutes sortes d'émotions toxiques chez le brun.

« Mot de passe ? »

C'est en relevant la tête vers la Grosse Dame qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà arrivé à la salle commune des Gryffondors et malgré l'heure déjà bien avancée de la nuit, il entendait distinctement des voix parlant, riant et criant avec effervescence.

« Je ne le connais pas..., soupira Harry, abattu d'avance par la tâche qui serait de convaincre la Grosse Dame de le laisser entrer sans le mot de passe. Enfin, vous me connaissez tout de même ? Je suis Harry Potter, ça fait 8 ans que je suis à Gryffondor.

On n'entre pas sans le mot de passe, rétorqua la Grosse Dame, agitant ses bigoudis roses avec humeur. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un ancien Mangemort ayant pris du Polynectar ?!

Écoutez, je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Posez-moi donc une question à laquelle je serais le seul capable de répondre et...

Le mot de passe ! »

Le brun poussa un grognement qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux lourdement maquillés de la Grosse Dame, puis il tourna les talons, bien décidé à ne pas poireauter pour qu'on lui ouvre alors que de toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de voir ses amis Gryffondors qui s'empresseraient alors de lui poser moult questions quant à son absence.

_Bon... Où vais-je ? J'imagine même pas la tête que j'aurais demain... _

Harry s'étira, faisant craquer son dos et rouler ses épaules – très musclées d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme s'était endurci pendant l'été, se défoulant dans le Quidditch, s'entraînant sans cesse avec Charlie, Ginny et Ron ; même si ce dernier devait s'occuper de George qui, lui, refusait de faire quoique ce soit. Harry avait alors découvert le rôle de batteur et avait apprécié de jouer à ce poste qui lui permettait de se vider de son énergie en tapant dans les Cognards. Le rôle de poursuiveur l'avait aussi amusé et il avait vite compris qu'il était incroyablement peu doué pour viser un des buts avec le Souaffle en main.

Le brun avait donc encore un peu grandi et avait maintenant une taille très respectable (NdA : en bas aussi d'ailleurs ! *niark* Désolée). Ses cheveux bruns avaient poussé et lui arrivaient dans les yeux et la nuque. Il avait remplacé ses lunettes par des lentilles sur un coup de tête et avait compris au nombre de compliments qu'on lui avait faits que ça lui allait bien mieux que les lunettes rondes. Ginny lui avait même dit qu'il avait l'air plus « sauvage » ainsi, avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Harry n'avait pas cherché plus loin et s'était fait aux lentilles.

Il se sentait également plus confiant et avait gagné une certaine assurance. Il s'y connaissait également plus dans les domaines du sexe, de l'amour ou même de la vie de famille. Ce dernier domaine s'étant encore plus développé pour lui en restant tout le début des vacances avec quasi tous les Weasley. Il avait noué une véritable relation fraternelle avec Charlie notamment, et avait vécu une aventure incroyable en l'accompagnant durant une semaine en Asie où il avait découvert la vie de rares dragons d'Orient. Ç'avait été une semaine absolument formidable, riche en couleurs, surprises et dangers... Une semaine où il s'était senti parfaitement vivant et où il avait aimé risquer sa vie parfois en charmant des dragonnes particulièrement tenaces et agressives. Une semaine où il avait compris pourquoi Charlie faisait un métier si puissant et dangereux.

« Hum, je suppose que c'est pour ne pas mourir d'ennui..., lui avait-il dit un jour, songeur, quand il lui avait posé la question. Et car, dans ce métier, je peux vivre près de ma passion, les dragons. »

Bien que les dragons ne soient pas la passion de Harry, il pensait arriver à se défouler et à se sentir en vie en faisant le métier d'Auror. Du moins, il l'espérait sinon il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il deviendrait. Il chercherait un autre métier actif et sans temps mort jusqu'à ce qu'il en est marre, il supposait.

Le ciel sombre et parsemé d'étoiles pareil à l'aile luisante d'un corbeau apparut soudain au-dessus de sa tête et il inspira l'air frais – presque froid – yeux fermés, avant d'avancer à pas lents en direction du lac, plus lisse qu'un miroir et animé de curieux reflets métalliques.

_Une nuit à la belle étoile ? Pourquoi pas après tout... _

Il progressait discrètement entre les grands arbres et les buissons emplis d'ombres. La maison d'Hagrid se dressait fièrement un peu plus loin et la fumée s'extrayait régulièrement de la cheminée. Deux Sombrals se tenaient à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et avaient leur regard vide et captivant planté sur Harry qui tourna vers le lac plutôt que de les rejoindre. Ils poussèrent un étrange bruit de gorge puis retournèrent entre les épais et inquiétants troncs de la Forêt.

Harry resserra les pans de sa robe sur son pull rouge et regretta de n'avoir mis ni écharpe, ni gants, ni bonnet. Les nuits étaient de plus en plus froides et il supposait que l'été indien lui laisserait un court répit avant qu'il ne puisse plus coucher dehors.

Il arriva enfin face au lac, marcha un petit peu puis passa entre les branches ondulantes d'un saule pleureur pour s'asseoir entre les racines protubérantes. Après un moment à s'agiter pour trouver une position confortable, il parvint enfin à s'installer en chien de fusil entre deux épaisses racines.

Les pensées tourbillonnaient toujours dans son esprit malgré sa fatigue. Et les branches du saule, pareilles à un rideau végétal, se brouillèrent, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Merci pour votre lecture o/ Le chapitre 3 sera centré sur Drago. Bye ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour... J'ai juste le temps de poster le chapitre 3 avant de partir au ski (yeah o/ bon le départ à 2h du mat, par contre, paye ta nuit blanche quoi). Donc c'est basé sur la rentrée de Drago ! Enjoy

Chapitre 3_Transfert

Il n'avait jamais voulu revenir ici.

Même si c'était l'endroit où il avait passé beaucoup des meilleurs moments de sa vie, il ne voulait pas y retourner. Jamais.

Ses parents avaient choisi pour lui, bien sûr. Comme d'habitude. Et puis, son père avait disparu quand les Aurors avaient commencé à rechercher les anciens Mangemorts et principalement lui qui avait été le bras droit de Voldemort.

_Sans un mot, bien sûr. Mère n'en sait pas plus que moi, c'est évident. Sauf que elle n'est pas obligée de retourner dans un endroit où tout le monde lui crachera au visage et où elle vivra comme un prisonnier. _

Prisonnier, il l'était. Il avait si honte depuis le début de cette histoire absurde. Retourner à Poudlard ? Quelle idiotie. Autant le condamner à mort directement. Au moins, ce serait rapide.

Mais non. Il allait passer encore une longue année à Poudlard dans des conditions on ne peut plus étranges et désagréables : isolé – _remarque, l'inverse n'aurait pas été mieux_, avait-il pensé peu après, _je n'ose imaginer prendre des cours avec des gens qui auraient combattu les Mangemorts qui ont servi d'amis à mes parents – _encore une fois, dans une tour où personne n'allait et surveillé de près par un Auror, bien sûr.

Sans parler de ses cours qu'il recevrait au fur et à mesure par il ne savait qui.

_Quelle idée stupide. Comme si j'étais un dangereux terroriste assoiffé de vengeance prêt à tuer n'importe qui et empli de noirs desseins ! C'est ridicule. Pas que mes chers camarades vont me manquer mais pourquoi... Je risque de foirer mes ASPIC's avec cette idée débile. _

Les autres élèves n'allaient décidément pas lui manquer : il avait appris récemment qu'absolument aucun Serpentard de son année ne reviendrait finir ses examens. Il les comprenait aisément et aurait volontiers fait la même chose – instinct d'auto-préservation, bien sûr – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir de l'abandonner ainsi à sa triste destinée. Il allait donc passé une année seul, sans parler, sans amis, sans activité, sans rien. Il pourrait peut-être s'arranger pour arrêter de manger – mais encore une fois, c'était une mort trop lente.

_Trouver un objet coupant dans la tour, _ajouta-t-il mentalement à la liste de choses qu'il devrait faire une fois arrivé à Poudlard.

Il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup mangé pendant l'été ; la perspective de retrouver le château où avait eu lieu cette guerre effroyable qui, malgré sa fin heureuse, avait tout de même assassiné des dizaines de personnes et complètement changé son destin – encore une fois – l'avait rendu malade d'appréhension. Cela dit, il ne savait pas si sa vie aurait été plus « heureuse » si Tu-Sais-Qui avait gagné et vaincu Potter. Il aurait ainsi passé toute sa vie à servir le Lord qui aurait fini par le tuer.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire amer. _Quelle vie minable du début à la fin._

Il fut secoué d'un frisson quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'air frais du couloir et Greg, l'Auror chargé de le surveiller et guetter le moindre signe de poussée meurtrière en lui.

Mais il n'avait rien fait. Il attendait juste, sagement, assis sur la banquette usée d'un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express où Greg l'avait poussé avant de lancer un sort sur la porte interdisant quiconque d'y entrer ou d'en sortir, mis à part lui, cet abruti de puissant Auror.

Le son des rires et des voix enfantines avait ajouté à l'énorme sentiment de frustration, de rage et d'impossibilité à faire quoi que ce soit. Sans parler de la solitude qui l'étreignait depuis qu'il était en 6ème année.

_Un Malefoy ne pleure pas en public. _

Et même si Greg n'était pas un public très captivé par sa personne, il refusait formellement de pleurer devant quiconque (il se souvenait très bien de Mimi Geignarde, merci pour lui).

Pleurer signifiait que ce qui lui arrivait l'affectait et ça, c'était tout bonnement insupportable. Seule sa mère avait droit de le savoir. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait de nouveau dans le Poudlard Express sans qu'il n'en ait aucune envie. Sa mère _devait_ savoir à quel point il souffrait de retourner au château.

Alors il lui avait fait savoir : il avait hurlé, supplié, pleuré – du coup –, menacé... De toute évidence, rien n'y avait fait vu qu'il se retrouvait à l'endroit où il ne voulait précisément pas être.

Désespoir.

Il avait l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement, tant il ne pouvait rien faire mis à part crier dans sa tête. Ses pensées poussaient si fort contre les barrières de ses interdictions personnelles qu'il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il _ferait_ vraiment quelque chose.

La fuite. Oui, mais comment ? Et quand ? Il allait devoir prévoir à l'avance pour pouvoir déjouer la surveillance de l'Auror. Ce n'était pas un débutant et il avait l'air d'avoir entre les 40 et 50 ans. L'homme était impressionnant physiquement et était visiblement loin d'être bête : son organisation était minutieuse, ses sorts imparables et sa discrétion efficace. Sans parler de ses 2m de hauteur, de ses tonnes de muscles, de sa mâchoire carrée, son air impénétrable et ses armes moldues à la ceinture.

Drago en avait déjà vu mais il les trouvait vraiment inquiétantes. L'une devait être un pistolet (il en avait vaguement reconnu la forme, se souvenant de son dictionnaire imagé sur les inventions moldues intelligentes – « les seules » était précisé en dessous en lettre dorées écrites par son père). Une arme pour tuer ou blesser si on visait mal. Une autre était un long couteau fin, très affilé et que Greg portait en bandoulière dans son dos, dans un étui allongé, épousant parfaitement la forme du sabre – avait-il compris peu après. La dernière était bien sûr un poignard qu'il avait vu luire dans la botte de l'Auror et s'était dit qu'il devrait en avoir un également, car c'était bien pratique. Un peu comme le sort Sectumsempra, le poignard pouvait faire de nombreuses blessures (tout en dépendait l'usage, après tout). Il s'était alors rappelé de ce jour aux toilettes, quand Potter l'avait vu... le combat... et ce sort... Il n'aimait pas s'en souvenir. C'était terriblement humiliant et douloureux.

_Potter... Il revient à Poudlard, lui aussi, bien sûr. La célébrité efface toutes les horreurs qui auraient pu l'empêcher de revenir. Il va encore se pâmer, cet... abruti... _

Les insultes et les phrases acides venaient moins facilement maintenant que Potter lui avait sauvé deux fois la vie lors de la bataille et qu'il savait que Potter lui avait évité une vie pire que celle qui l'attendait.

_Ce n'est même pas sa faute si je vais passer la pire – non la troisième pire – année de ma vie... C'en est déprimant – peux même plus m'acharner sur ce balafré. _

Il soupira, regardant sans le voir le paysage qui défilait sous le soleil doux de septembre. Foutu train. Foutu Potter même pas coupable. Foutu Auror. Foutue vie.

Et pour ne rien arranger, le train ralentit soudain et après avoir papillonner des paupières, il aperçut Poudlard.

Qui semblait étrangement neuf.

_Il fallait bien qu'ils réparent après tout... _

« Malefoy ? »

_Même pas un Monsieur... Saleté d'Auror malpoli. _

Il daigna tout de même lever les yeux vers Greg qui s'était levé et qui le fixait d'un regard sans émotion malgré l'agacement qu'il voyait poindre au tic qui agitait la commissure de ses lèvres.

_Je n'ai pourtant encore rien fait... _

C'était cela le problème.

« Vous n'avez pas mis votre robe.

Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, à vrai dire, répliqua Drago, ne pouvant cacher la déception qui se mêlait dans sa voix à l'irritation.

Hum. Aucune importance. Vous devez sortir avant tout le monde pour que je ne vous perde pas dans la foule ou que votre père ne profite de l'agitation pour vous kidnapper. »

Drago comprit au son de sa voix que Greg était absolument certain de ne pas le perdre mais qu'il avait beaucoup moins confiance en Drago pour se charger de ce petit problème. Sans parler de son père. C'était encore une idée stupide du Ministère, ça. Comme si son père allait apparaître d'un coup _juste _pour lui... Et puis sortir tout seul sur le quai était beaucoup moins prudent.

« Il est absolument hors de question qu'on m'exhibe comme une bête curieuse.

Vous n'avez pas le choix. Je vous amènerai de gré ou de force ; et je vous conseille la première solution car il est sûr que vous attirerez beaucoup plus l'attention en étant porté par un Auror et jeté dans une diligence. »

Drago ne préféra pas répondre, sentant la colère montait comme une bulle, l'étouffant, lui brûlant les entrailles, la gorge, le cœur. Il se leva donc, avec brusquerie et passa devant Greg qui venait de défaire les sorts qu'il avait lancés sur la porte. Étonnamment, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et il commença à désespérer d'un jour voir quelqu'un d'autre que ce sale Auror.

Il descendit du train et se sentit aussitôt très mal à l'aise, le poids du regard de tous les élèves pesant sur ses épaules (_bon finalement, je ne veux voir personne_). Il n'osa même pas les regarder, ayant peur de voir la haine, le dégoût, la pitié dégouliner de leurs yeux si nombreux. Si nombreux...

_Merlin. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler sous la honte si ça continue. Si McGonagall voulait que j'en crève, elle va recevoir une très bonne nouvelle d'ici quelques minutes. Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle m'isole ? Elle veut que... Arrête ce mauvais délire, Malefoy. Tout de suite. _

Et il pressa le pas vers la première diligence, s'y engouffra, son cœur battant à tout rompre, ses jambes se faisant faibles et ses yeux se brouillant.

_Ah non ! Retiens-toi... Concentre-toi. La colère. La rage. Tu seras bientôt dans la tour et tu pourras organiser ton plan d'évasion. Concentration. Fureur. Colère. Rage. Fureur. Colère. Rage._

Et ainsi, il parvint à chasser les larmes et sentit une sorte de soulagement à être caché des regards haineux des élèves dans cette diligence sombre, humide et pas forcément confortable. Greg se tenait face à lui et le dévisageait avec une drôle d'expression. Drago ne prit pas la peine de l'analyser, trop indifférent de l'état d'esprit du garde du corps/geôlier pour se soucier de ses pensées à son égard.

La route vers Poudlard fut longue et silencieuse.

_Longue et silencieuse... Comme ma vie, tiens. Un brouillard. _

La porte de la diligence s'ouvrit enfin sur une personne qu'il n'aurait plus jamais voulu revoir.

« Mr Malefoy. Vous ne prendrez pas votre repas dans la Grande Salle, vous allez directement dans votre tour – on peut bien l'appeler comme ça, maintenant. Nous aurons une conversation par rapport à votre situation cette année.

Oh mais je crois que tout est très clair et que rien n'a besoin d'être éclairé, rétorqua Drago, les yeux baissés pour cacher la colère qui les embrasait.

Eh bien, vous croyez mal. Certaines choses ont changé et il faut que je vous en parle, annonça sèchement McGonagall, les lèvres pincées et une expression de pitié envahissant son visage ridé. »

Drago ne put empêcher un soupir de lassitude passer entre ses lèvres.

_Encore des nouvelles qui me concernent et dont je ne suis jamais au courant en premier._

Il ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes puis reprit un visage fermé, ce visage si noble qu'on lui avait toujours appris à prendre dès l'enfance. Le mépris aristocratique, voilà tout.

Il suivit la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard qui avançait d'un pas vif, pressé. Il allongea son pas afin de pouvoir la suivre sans avoir l'air aussi stupidement empressé. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie de découvrir son nouveau lieu de résidence pour l'année.

Greg le suivait toujours, appuyant de temps en temps dans son dos pour qu'il avance plus vite. Ce qui avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement.

_Ce cancrelat d'Auror ne peut donc pas se faire oublier ne serait-ce qu'une minute ?!_

Ils passèrent devant la Grande Salle et il eut le temps d'avoir un pincement au cœur – un de plus entre tous ceux qu'il avait eus depuis qu'il avait passé les grilles de Poudlard – en voyant les longues tables pour l'instant vides et les professeurs au bout qui parlaient tranquillement. Certains avaient levé les yeux d'un air inquiet ou agacé à son passage et il comprit que ce genre de regards allaient lui être attribué également toute l'année.

Allait-on lui adresser un _seul _regard gentil, doux ou même respectueux durant l'année ? Durant toute sa vie même ?! A part sa mère, il ne connaissait personne capable de cet exploit (et il ne parlait pas des regards écœurant d'amour de Pansy Parkinson).

Il commença à enregistrer le chemin de la Grande Salle jusqu'à sa tour mais il abandonna au 16ème couloir et au 7ème escalier. De toute façon, Poudlard changeait tout le temps ses corridors en impasses, ses escaliers en chemins, ses salles de classe en murs vierges...

_Château exaspérant. _

« Nous y sommes, dit soudain McGonagall, brisant le silence lourd qui planait jusque là.

Joie, grommela Drago, levant les yeux sur la porte de chêne qui lui faisait face. »

Elle s'ouvrit soudain, sans que personne ne la pousse et Drago comprit, en voyant McGonagall ranger sa baguette, que seul un sort – silencieux – pouvait l'ouvrir.

_Bon, en priant pour qu'il y ait des fenêtres... _

Il entra d'un pas hésitant à l'intérieur, ayant presque envie de fermer les yeux, de se boucher les oreilles, de tomber par terre et de hurler « Non, je ne veux pas voir ! Je ne veux pas voir ! ». Une envie qu'il repoussait depuis le début de sa 6ème année.

Mais il ne le faisait pas.

L'orgueil malefoyien ne faisait pas que du mal, finalement.

Il fut tout d'abord surpris par la chaleur de la pièce. Cela s'expliquait par le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée et la douce lueur qui en émergeait pour se propager partout. Il se sentit, malgré lui, un peu mieux, se réchauffant de l'extérieur mais aussi de l'intérieur en découvrant qu'au moins, sa prison était agréable. Il vit ensuite avec agacement que la décoration avait les couleurs des Gryffondors et avec soulagement que de lourds rideaux pourpres tombaient sans aucun doute devant de grandes fenêtres – _Peut-être y avait-il un balcon ?_

« Bon, asseyez-vous, ordonna sèchement McGonagall en se dirigeant elle-même vers un gros fauteuil de velours pourpre, enseveli sous de nombreux coussins qu'elle dégagea d'un simple coup de baguette et qui retombèrent mollement sur l'épais tapis. »

Drago s'exécuta en s'asseyant sur le confortable canapé qui trônait en face de la cheminée malgré sa forte envie de rester debout juste pour la provoquer. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être irrité rien qu'à la vue de la baguette de McGonagall.

On ne lui en avait jamais racheté une après que Potter la lui ait volée et on lui avait repris la baguette que sa mère lui avait prêtée. La magie lui manquait vraiment.

_J'ai l'impression d'être un stupide Moldu... Pire un Cracmol ! C'est tout à fait injuste._

« Bon, Malefoy, nous avons des nouvelles concernant votre situation particulière. Il est possible que vous ne restiez qu'un trimestre dans cette tour et rejoignez votre dortoir et vos cours normaux avec vos camarades après ce premier trimestre (Drago sentit les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient brusquement tandis qu'il redressait vivement la tête vers la directrice à l'air revêche ; s'enfuir serait tellement plus simple s'il pouvait aller où il le souhaite...). Seulement, cela ne sera possible que si votre comportement reste irréprochable et que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de votre père durant ce trimestre. Après tout, il faut que vous sachiez que votre mère n'avait donné son accord que pour un trimestre où...

Ma mère avait donné son accord ?! »

_Non... Pas possible. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté ça. _

« Bien sûr, répondit McGonagall, réduisant ses derniers espoirs à néant (il ne pouvait donc avoir confiance en personne ?). Ne croyez pas que nous vous avons mis dans cette situation de force. Et sachez que votre mère a fait ça dans votre intérêt. Lors de ce premier trimestre, vous pourrez ainsi être là mais vous faire légèrement oublier de vos camarades qui, j'en suis sûre, ne sont pas ravis de vous voir après avoir su quelle position vous occupiez durant la guerre.

Donc vous allez me faire croire qu'elle fait ça dans le but de me _protéger _?!

Évidemment. Vous croyez peut-être que vous ne risquez rien avec tous les anciens Mangemorts qui rôdent encore et qui savent pertinemment la traîtrise de votre famille envers Voldemort durant la bataille de Poudlard ? »

Drago ne sut que répondre, bouche bée de l'agressivité avec laquelle McGonagall s'était exprimée. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il n'avait même pas songé qu'on puisse s'acharner sur lui alors que le Lord était mort.

« Enfin, Malefoy, reprit McGonagall avec un peu plus de douceur, vous êtes dans un des endroits les plus sécurisés au monde alors ne craignez rien (Drago ne put s'empêcher de songer à tous les événements qui avaient eu lieu depuis sa première année et se dit qu'il ne devait en aucun cas croire les paroles de la directrice). Normalement, même en n'étant pas dans cette tour, vous êtes en sécurité. Si votre père ne peut pas rentrer, d'anciens Mangemorts n'y arriveront pas mieux.

Mais ma mère...

Votre mère est également en sécurité, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le Ministère veille sur elle.

Il veille sur elle ou il l'emprisonne comme il le fait avec moi ? Rétorqua amèrement Drago, lançant un regard noir au professeur de Métamorphose.

Les deux, si vous préférez. Elle n'est pas innocente et vous non plus.

Mais... bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Drago, outré. Professeur – vous savez à quel point ça me coûte de le dire – mais je n'ai rien fait pouvant aller à l'encontre des lois des sorciers et ma mère non plus ! Ce n'est même pas une Mangemort et je...

Vous, vous l'étiez, coupa McGonagall, lui jetant un regard perçant. Vous avez tenté d'assassiner Albus Dumbledore et vous avez réussi à faire entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école. Ce sont des crimes plutôt graves, vu votre jeune âge.

Je sais, je..., grommela Drago, puis il se reprit et ajouta clairement : Ne croyez pas que je le regrette, cependant, je n'ai même pas eu à passer devant la Justice et...

Pas encore, l'interrompit à nouveau McGonagall. Ne pensez pas que votre cas est classé et que vous êtes lavé de tout soupçon. Votre cas n'a simplement pas été encore traité, le Ministère étant occupé à bien d'autres choses telles que retrouver d'anciens Mangemorts en liberté, retrouver les corps des morts – Drago perçut une infime hésitation dans le ton de la directrice – et bien entendu, réparer tous les dégâts causés par les Mangemorts. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de Moldus qui doivent recevoir le sort d'Oubliettes...

Cela m'importe peu, à vrai dire, souffla Drago, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant.

Oui, j'imagine, siffla McGonagall. Bon, revenons à vous. Nous savons que vous êtes inoffensif et que même en étant en classe avec d'autres, vous ne ferez de mal à personne mais autant vous dire que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et que sûrement beaucoup d'élèves ayant combattu lors de la bataille, voudront venger la perte de leurs familles sur vous, seul Mangemort à l'horizon.

Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, mais il est certain que je ne pourrais pas me défendre sans baguette, gronda Drago.

Il est hors de question de vous rendre votre baguette, vous le savez bien, soupira la directrice. De plus, nous ne savons même pas où elle se trouve (_moi, si_). Vous allez rester ici un trimestre, d'accord ? Et nous verrons s'il est possible de vous faire revenir parmi les autres. Nous allons évaluer les tensions qui se manifestent à votre égard dans les groupes des 8èmes années.

Ce trimestre passé ici ne servira à rien. On n'oublie pas les morts, ni les responsables.

Oh si, je pense qu'il servira. »

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton énigmatique et McGonagall avait une curieuse lueur dans ses yeux de chat en l'observant. Puis elle se leva, le salua et s'en alla, Greg la suivant dehors.

« N'imaginez pas pouvoir sortir, la porte vous l'interdit, dit le garde du corps avant de sortir. »

Cette phrase aurait pu être risible si Drago n'avait pas été certain qu'il ne mentait pas.

Il resta un instant assis, sans bouger, le regard perdu dans les flammes. _Et maintenant ?_ s'interrogea-t-il mentalement. _J'ai faim._

Il se leva alors, pour visiter son appartement et pour trouver, il l'espérait, de la nourriture. C'est alors que les lourds rideaux pourpres attirèrent de nouveau son regard et il se décida tout d'abord à les ouvrir et à découvrir une fenêtre.

Mais il eut mieux : un véritable balcon de pierre était là. Il poussa les grandes portes vitrées avec empressement et fut surpris en découvrant qu'elles s'ouvraient sans problème. Le vent frais le fouetta et un long frisson le parcourut pendant que sa peau se recouvrait de chair de poule. Ses cheveux voletèrent légèrement sur ses épaules et il eut le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le lac s'étendait devant lui comme un immense disque de verre recouvrant un sombre monde aquatique, à peine brisé par quelques remous (sûrement le Calmar). Un croissant de lune s'élevait haut dans le ciel noir comme l'encre et il aperçut quelques Sombrals s'envoler entre de hauts arbres de la Forêt Interdite pour disparaître plus loin, dans l'obscurité.

_De belles créatures, décidément. _

Il aurait pu les voir depuis ses 16 ans mais, enfermé dans le manoir Malefoy, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Ce n'est qu'en montant dans les diligences qu'il les avait découvertes, avec mélancolie et avait à peine frémi quand un des deux Sombrals qui tirait la diligence avait tourné sa tête squelettique vers lui et avait doucement expiré par ses naseaux une légère brume.

Et maintenant qu'il les voyait voler au loin, il se disait qu'il ne pourrait pas les voir de près avant longtemps – si jamais ça arrivait.

Il s'accouda au balcon et se dit qu'il pouvait sauter quand il en aurait envie. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir interdit l'accès au balcon ? Avaient-ils confiance en lui ?

_Non, bien sûr que non. Alors pourquoi ? Surtout que n'importe quel Mangemort pourrait rentrer par ici... – comprends pas. _

Pris d'une inspiration, il se pencha, tendit le bras devant lui et sursauta violemment quand sa main entra en contact avec une surface dure et arrondie.

_On dirait une bulle. _

Et en effet, il y avait comme une sorte de bulle de protection tout autour de son balcon et il soupira de lassitude devant sa naïveté qui lui avait fait croire encore une fois qu'il contrôlait un minimum sa vie – ou sa mort.

Frustré, il enjamba la balustrade et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser un hurlement qu'il s'écrasait déjà contre un sol invisible. Il tenta de se lever mais la paroi était parfaitement ronde et il finit par se laisser glisser le long. Son cœur battait à toute allure après la frayeur qu'il s'était faite – mourir comme ça ne lui plaisait plus. Il s'adossa finalement à la balustrade du balcon et appuya ses pieds le long de la bulle afin de faire face au paysage. Il vint enrouler ses genoux de ses bras, puis, le visage enfoui entre eux, il se laissa doucement submerger par le désespoir.

Voili voilou. A plus pour la suite ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 4 ^^ Désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt mais je rentrais de vacances dans un endroit enneigé où le wifi n'existait point D: Une torture. Mais sinon c'était bien. Bon pour ce chapitre, l'amie à qui je l'ai donné en premier à lire (avant d'enfin oser poster ici) m'a dit qu'il y avait un effet répétitif mais en fait, je pense l'avoir fait exprès é_è Donc bon, pour celles que ça dérangera également, désolée. Bonne lecture o/

Chapitre 4_Seul – si seulement !

Quand Drago se réveilla, il était transi de froid et avait des courbatures partout. S'endormir dans une bulle dure n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. Il étira très doucement ses muscles en grimaçant : chaque mouvement faisait craquer une de ses articulations. Après avoir fait cela, il se releva lentement, ne voulant pas glisser et se hissa à la balustrade.

Malheureusement, il était faible, affamé et reniflait déjà à cause d'un rhume qui resterait sûrement pendant des mois, et il retomba donc. Sans parler du fait que ses muscles ne réagissaient pas de manière très fonctionnelle.

_Bouge-toi, Malefoy ! Par Merlin, quelle femmelette... _

Avec un grognement d'effort, il retendit les bras, plia une jambe, coinça son pied entre deux petits piliers de la balustrade de pierre et poussa avec son pied de terre. Il arriva ainsi à s'accrocher au balcon après un instant de flottement où son deuxième pied cherchait un endroit où se poser. Il enjamba faiblement la rampe de pierre et se laissa tomber avec un gémissement de l'autre côté, sur le sol froid.

Allongé sur le dos, immobile, le souffle irrégulier, il contempla le ciel qui passait du bleu nuit au bleu indigo, puis se fondait en un magnifique coulis de couleurs variées et chatoyantes.

Il leva à peine la tête pour contempler le soleil rougeoyant s'élever lentement pour prendre une couleur jaune d'œuf orangé au milieu d'un ciel violet rosé parsemé de nuages. Avec un microscopique sourire, il ferma les yeux et savoura la brise fraîche du matin sur son visage.

_Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire d'autre de la journée ?_

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis, grelottant, il rentra dans l'appartement, attrapa une couverture et s'en recouvrit avec bonheur. Avisant le feu éteint depuis belle lurette, il remit quelques bûches dans l'âtre et s'interrogea quant à la manière de l'allumer, lui qui était habitué aux Incendio.

Un pop retentit soudain, le faisant violemment sursauter.

« Bonjour monsieur Malefoy ! s'écria l'Elfe qui venait d'apparaître, un grand rictus – qui devait être un sourire – collé sur son visage difforme. Je vous ai apporté à manger et je serais chargé désormais de vous servir ! Je nettoierais votre appartement et vous apporterais vos devoirs ! »

Drago resta tout d'abord muet devant le petit être voûté et à peine vêtu d'un torchon à carreaux sale. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le médaillon qui ne cessait de rebondir sur la poitrine de l'Elfe à chacun de ses mouvements.

« Oh mais monsieur Malefoy a froid ! Je vais allumer ce feu, annonça l'Elfe avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

Je... Comment t'appelles-tu, toi ? demanda Drago, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire et n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'insulter la première personne – même si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire Elfe de maison – qui lui manifestait un minimum de respect.

Kreattur, monsieur Malefoy ! répondit joyeusement l'Elfe avant de claquer des doigts et faisant ainsi apparaître de nombreux récipients pleins de croissants, toasts et autres pains. Une carafe de jus de citrouille prônait également à côté de plusieurs pots de confiture. »

Drago sentit son estomac gargouiller rien qu'à cette vision. Cela faisait bien 24h qu'il n'avait rien mangé et il s'en rendait enfin compte.

« Merci, murmura-t-il, s'asseyant dans le canapé et jetant un petit regard à Kreattur qui souriait à s'en fouler la mâchoire.

Je suis là pour vous servir, monsieur Malefoy ! Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez et je vous l'apporterai aussitôt. »

_Un Portoloin. Une baguette. Un Sombral. N'importe quoi qui puisse me permettre de m'enfuir... Il faudrait que je retrouve mon père. _

Il croqua dans un croissant avec bonheur et se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille sous le regard brillant d'admiration de l'Elfe. Il trouva cela vaguement étrange et gênant mais n'en fit rien – après tout, durant son enfance, il avait eu droit à nombre de ce genre de regards.

Simplement, les Elfes avaient plutôt l'habitude de le regarder avec effroi ou terreur. Il ne comprenait pas cet Elfe, là, qui le regardait comme si il était Potter le Sauveur en personne !

« Bon. Hum. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'observes de cette façon ? Finit-il par demander d'un ton brusque, les sourcils froncés et une lueur d'agacement dansant dans ses yeux gris.

Vous observer comment ?

Comme si j'étais un foutu Gryffondor, vertueux jusqu'aux bouts des ongles.

Oh non, vous n'êtes rien de tel. Mais vous avez trahi celui qui a tué le maître envers qui je serais à jamais loyal et pour cela je ne peux que vous vouer une vénération sans nom.

Pardon ? reprit Drago, interloqué.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura Kreattur, un rictus aux lèvres, ses yeux se plissant de peur et de haine. Vous l'avez trahi. Juste avant sa mort mais tout de même ! Vous...

Arrête ça tout de suite, l'interrompit Drago. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Bien sûr, monsieur Malefoy ! s'empressa d'acquiescer Kreattur, craintif. »

Drago le fixa encore quelques secondes puis se désintéressa de l'Elfe pour se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner, ses pensées se faisant plus sombres encore.

_Il a fallu que je tombe sur le seul Elfe capable de féliciter un ancien Mangemort ! Non mais franchement... Et puis, qui a bien pu être son maître adoré ? Il y a bien le symbole des Black sur son médaillon mais il est tout à fait impossible que ce soit Bellatrix sa maîtresse vu que Voldemort ne l'a pas tué... Quel Black le Lord a-t-il tué ? Regulus, le frère du cabot de Potter ? Oui, ça doit être ça... Mais comment est-il mort ? Étant donné que je suis lié à la famille Black et que j'ai « trahi » l'assassin de Regulus, cet Elfe ne pouvait que m'apprécier, effectivement... Enfin, bon, pas que ça me dérange mais qu'on me félicite pour avoir été une énième fois un lâche ne me console pas vraiment. _

Drago stoppa tout mouvement à cette pensée.

_Un lâche ? Comment ça, un lâche ?_

Il n'était pas lâche. Simplement assez Serpentard pour penser d'abord à lui avant les autres. Il n'était pas un abruti de Gryffondor ! Alors d'où lui venaient ces foutues pensées d'autoflagellation ?

_Je dois être fatigué... Pas trop bien dormi, en même temps. _

Il se frotta les yeux en baillant. Kreattur qui était parti faire il ne savait quoi, revint soudain et après lui avoir lancé un regard inquiet, il ouvrit la bouche et se mit à dire très vite, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende :

« Vous savez, votre chambre est juste là, il y a des draps propres et je me ferais un plaisir de ranger vos affaires pendant que vous dormez, si vous le voulez.

Oh oui, bien sûr... Merci. »

Sa nouvelle politesse envers les Elfes – ou plutôt envers cet Elfe – le surprenait plus qu'elle ne surprenait Kreattur et ce n'était pas peu dire vu l'air ébahi et extatique de la créature. Mais un allié dans cet endroit hostile, même si ce n'était qu'un vieil Elfe rachitique, n'était pas à froisser ni à repousser.

Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être aurait-il si pitié qu'il finirait par aider Drago à s'enfuir... Mais ce dernier en doutait. L'Elfe devait sûrement être au courant de sa condition d'enfermement et de ses possibles tentatives de corruption afin de pouvoir partir de Poudlard.

Il poussa un soupir – il n'en comptait plus le nombre tant il avait l'impression que soupirer était devenu une seconde nature pour lui – et suivit Kreattur qui traînait des pieds dynamiquement (ce qui impressionna Drago) en direction de la porte à la gauche de la cheminée.

Quand il entra à l'intérieur, Drago se sentit tout de suite à l'aise, détendu. Les murs étaient toujours de ce rouge vieilli entrecoupé de fils d'or (_Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je dormirai dans une chambre digne des Gryffondors, je lui aurais craché dessus sans hésiter_), mais le grand lit à baldaquin occupant une partie de la chambre avait l'air _si _douillet... Un vrai nid de couvertures, oreillers rembourrés de plumes et autres plaids en laine...

_Par Merlin..._

Et sans plus faire attention à Kreattur ou à la décoration (qui était d'ailleurs composée d'une grande armoire à glace sur la droite du lit et d'un lourd coffre de bois brut au pied de ce même lit), il fit trois pas et s'écrasa lourdement sur le matelas qui était aussi confortable qu'il le laissait présager.

Sans plus de cérémonies, il s'endormit.

Harry avait _très _mal dormi. Finalement, dormir sur un sol poussiéreux, entre des racines inconfortables et sous un ciel qui l'avait, bien entendu, réveillé aux aurores, n'était pas une excellente idée. Il lui avait fallu une minute avant d'être capable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement sans être sûr que rien ne se casserait durant l'opération. Une fois levé, il avait couru pour se réveiller et était arrivé à la Grande Salle, les joues rouges, le souffle court et tout à fait alerte. Il avait constaté avec amusement qu'il était le premier arrivé et que seuls déjeunaient à cette heure-ci les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Slughorn.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs joyeusement accueilli Harry en le hélant bruyamment, coupant sans gêne le professeur McGonagall qui semblait pourtant parler de quelque chose de très sérieux, vu l'irritation qui s'installa pour ne plus partir sur son visage.

Le Gryffondor s'approcha tout de même, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos le professeur dès la rentrée.

« Harry, Harry ! Notre héros ! Je vous vois enfin ! Quel dommage que je ne puisse plus vous accepter dans mon petit club, vu la condition spéciale de cette 8ème année... Enfin, vous allez étudier sérieusement, j'imagine ! Et nous pourrons parler de votre avenir l'année prochaine, je suis sûr que je pourrais vous conseiller certaines personnes à voir, termina l'énorme professeur en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

Oui, bien sûr, professeur, mais je sais déjà quel métier je veux faire et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de m'entretenir avec « certaines personnes » pour obtenir ce dont j'ai besoin, répondit poliment Harry, malgré l'exaspération que lui transmettait le personnage de Slughorn (_Ne pouvait-il donc pas contrôler sa cupidité et son envie de s'attirer de bons regards et de bonnes attentions de la part des gens célèbres ? C'est stupide, comme si j'avais jamais demandé son aide..._ Les Horcruxes ne comptaient pas).

Oh vous verrez, Harry, vous ne direz peut-être pas toujours ça, pouffa le professeur de Potions, postillonnant quelques miettes de toast sur son ventre considérable. D'ici quelques années... Mais dites-moi, où étiez-vous hier soir ? Je vous ai cherché mais vous étiez introuvable... Vous n'avez donc pas assisté au repas ? Il était pourtant fort succulent ; cette tarte à la mélasse, quel délice !

Hum, eh bien, je n'avais pas faim du tout et..., Harry sentit le regard du professeur McGonagall peser sur lui ; et vous connaissez les jeunes élèves : je n'aurais pas voulu attirer l'attention.

Potter, vous ne pourrez pas louper les repas indéfiniment, vous le savez pourtant, commenta la directrice, lèvres pincées et yeux plissés. Pourquoi venir si tôt ?

Je me lève tôt, désormais, professeur, répondit Harry, vrillant ses yeux des siens (il ne savait pourquoi McGonagall était si désagréable mais elle semblait avoir pris 10 ans depuis la cérémonie des récompenses, comme si elle était harassée par le poids du travail à accomplir en tant que directrice).

Oh... bien, bien, se reprit-elle, lui lançant un dernier regard aigu et esquissant un faible sourire. Les emplois du temps seront remis à 8h. Passez une bonne journée, Potter.

A bientôt Harry ! ajouta gaiement le professeur Slughorn, agitant sa main potelée semblable à celle d'un nourrisson mais gonflée à l'hélium. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir dans mon bureau afin de discuter, échanger les derniers potins, parler potions... J'adorerai ! Nous nous verrons demain en cours.

Horace ! Voyons !

Oh pardon Minerva, s'excusa le bedonnant professeur de potions. Mais je ne pense pas que cette indication puisse faire le moindre mal à Harry.

Oui mais son emploi du temps lui doit être remis ou annoncé en même temps que les autres..., grommela McGonagall. Si vous faites ce genre de petites offres à tout le monde , cela détruit totalement notre programme, Horace !

Désolé, désolé, je suis incorrigible ! rit le professeur pendant que Harry s'éloignait, saluant une dernière fois les professeurs qui continuèrent à se disputer. »

Le brun alla s'asseoir à la table déserte des Gryffondors et constata que, tout à sa discussion avec les professeurs, il n'avait pas remarqué que quelques élèves étaient entrés (étrangement beaucoup de 8èmes années : _Pas si étrange, remarque... On doit être la majorité à avoir des cauchemars..._) et mangeaient maintenant leur petit déjeuner tout en observant Harry du coin de l'œil.

Les jumelles Patil entrèrent soudain, accompagnées de Lavande qui se recoiffait mécaniquement et avait l'air défait. Elles aperçurent Harry et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers lui, souriantes et lui faisant déjà un petit signe de la main.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? les salua Harry, tout en rejetant une de ses mèches de cheveux corbeau en arrière, lui dégageant ainsi les yeux.

Jamais. »

Cette réponse avait été prononcée simultanément par les trois filles et Harry eut un sourire d'excuse en voyant leurs cernes et les yeux rougis de Lavande.

« Toi, il est inutile de te le demander, ajouta Padma, penchant la tête. Je crois que tu as une mine encore plus effroyable que la nôtre.

Ça fait toujours plaisir, répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé et sentant, malgré tout, que la remarque avait un sens bien plus profond (_Fait-elle allusion aux épreuves que j'ai endurées ? C'est une Serdaigle, après tout... Toujours des commentaires intelligents_).

Où étais-tu cette nuit ? questionna soudain Lavande, scrutant son visage avec avidité. Ron a dit que tu n'étais pas dans ton dortoir (Lavande avait, paraît-il, rencontré quelqu'un durant l'été et avait donc miraculeusement oublié sa haine envers Ron-Ron) et Hermione s'est inquiétée : elle voulait te chercher aussitôt avec Ginny mais Ron a réussi à les dissuader de le faire, étant certain que tu reviendrai le lendemain. Comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ?

Euh... »

Harry vit au long regard entendu qu'échangèrent Lavande et Parvati que malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, son cas était déjà classé.

« C'est qui ? »

La question avait été posé avec empressement et réjouissance. Comme si elles n'attendaient que ça.

_Par la barbe de Merlin... J'avais oublié à quel point ces filles pouvaient être friandes de ragots... _

« Personne. J'ai dormi à la belle étoile, c'est tout. Je ne tromperai pas Ginny et vous le savez, soupira Harry, faisant mine d'être excédé.

Hum, vraiment ? On verra bien ! répliqua Parvati avec une hilarité à peine cachée. »

Elles adressèrent un dernier regard plein de sous-entendus à Harry, puis filèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin, sortant leurs magazines et commentant déjà avec entrain les physiques de beaux sorciers à moitié dénudés. Padma resta un moment puis alla s'asseoir à la grande table des Serdaigles, un peu plus loin, au milieu d'un groupe de filles de 7ème année.

_Si Ginny apprend le moindre stupide commérage sur moi, elle risque d'y croire et je n'imagine même pas ce que sa jalousie excessive va faire... _

Voici un défaut qui insupportait réellement Harry. Elle était jalouse pour des raisons tout à fait absurdes ! Il s'en était rendu compte quand il lui avait parlé des personnes qu'il rencontrait durant son séjour en Asie. Elle lui avait demandé la description physique de chaque personne et lui avait demandé à quel point il s'entendait bien avec, ce qui l'avait incroyablement agacé, étant donné qu'aucune personne ne l'avait attiré autrement que pour son amitié.

_Même des mecs elle était jalouse ! Ridicule. Vraiment ridicule. _

« Je t'ai attendu hier. »

On venait de lui murmurer cette phrase à l'oreille et il pensa un instant à rembarrer méchamment la personne qui venait de la prononcer (Ne pouvait-on pas le lâcher avec ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit ?! Il n'avait fait que dormir dehors !) mais se retint et se retourna pour répondre à Ginny :

« Je dormais près du lac.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'avais envie. Et je n'avais pas le mot de passe pour entrer dans notre salle commune... La Grosse Dame m'a chassé. »

La rouquine n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui signifiait qu'elle acceptait cette excuse – qui n'en était pas une.

Ensuite, arrivèrent Ron et Hermione se tenant tendrement la main, Seamus et Dean parlant déjà du tournois de Quidditch auquel Dean ne manquerait pas d'essayer de participer en tant que poursuiveur, Luna qui alla dire bonjour aux Serdaigles avant de les rejoindre et Neville qui était suivi par deux 3èmes années de Poufsouffles qui gloussaient en lui faisant moult compliments.

Harry dut répéter une bonne dizaine de fois pourquoi il n'était pas là hier soir vu que les Gryffondors ne cessaient d'affluer et de lui demander. Il finit par abandonner quand Denis Crivey lui posa la question tout en brandissant son appareil photo – ce qui le fit plonger derrière la chevelure de Ginny, ne souhaitant nullement être pris en photo alors qu'il avait des cernes aussi impressionnantes et un teint à faire verdir de jalousie un vampire.

Le petit déjeuner fut long et il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'encore une fois, il n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser aux conversations de ses amis autour de lui.

Les hiboux affluèrent progressivement et un pincement douloureux vint serrer son cœur quand il n'aperçut aucune chouette blanche et n'en apercevrait plus jamais.

_Hedwige... Ma belle, tu me manques vraiment parfois. _

Il poussa un soupir mélancolique sans s'en rendre compte et il ne vit pas le regard contrarié que lui lança Ginny qui, elle, avait bien vu comment se comportait Harry depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés – _et peut-être que cela durait depuis plus longtemps ? _

Il avait pourtant semblé parfaitement présent, vivant et presque joyeux durant les vacances. Retourner à Poudlard l'avait-il à ce point plongé dans les souvenirs ? La rouquine réfléchit encore un peu puis se promit de lui parler quand elle considérera la situation comme trop insupportable.

_Je ne pourrais pas endurer des semaines et des semaines de son indifférence de toute façon... En espérant qu'il se réveille avant sinon je ne sais pas comment cela va se finir – mais sans aucun doute, mal. _

Sur cette dernière pensée, Ginny repoussa ses longs cheveux rougeoyants en arrière dans un geste brusque et frustré et se concentra de nouveau sur Hermione qui avait l'air très sérieux et parlait sans s'arrêter à Ron qui l'écoutait attentivement.

« … te rends comptes qu'il nous écoute si peu qu'on peut parler de lui à côté de lui sans qu'il y fasse la moindre objection ?! chuchotait fébrilement la jeune fille brune en lançant des coups d'œil affolés à Harry qui continuait à fixer le vol fou et bruyant mais étrangement coordonné des rapaces d'un œil vague comme déconnecté du monde.

Oui, oui Hermione, j'ai bien compris ! répondit Ron sur le même ton, tendu et inquiet. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire... Il refuserait de parler de _ça_ maintenant, j'en suis sûr.

Nous n'allons peut-être pas avoir le choix de le ménager, souffla sa petite amie soucieuse. Son comportement n'est pas normal... Il l'était parfaitement jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve dans le train ! Les souvenirs...

Je ne sais pas si ce sont les souvenirs qui le rendent ainsi. J'ai vu son expression quand Poudlard a été visible du train et il avait l'air soulagé. Et heureux.

Il faut que tu le convainques d'en parler, Ron.

Pourquoi moi ?

Parce qu'il t'écoutera vraiment, toi ! siffla Hermione, songeuse (à cette phrase, Ginny avait adopté un air encore plus blessé et mécontent : Ainsi, Hermione n'estimait pas que sa relation avec Harry soit plus puissante que n'importe quelle relation que puisse avoir le brun avec n'importe qui...).

Je n'en suis pas si sûr... Mais bon, j'essaierai. Même si je ne pense pas que ça lui passera... Ce n'est pas _grave_ de vouloir s'isoler...

Enfin, Ron, il n'est même pas venu au dîner et pire, il ne nous en a rien dit ! répliqua Hermione, irritée, haussant la voix sans le vouloir. »

Ginny tourna la tête vivement vers Harry, craignant qu'il les ait entendus mais il n'était même plus à côté d'eux. La colère et la panique la submergèrent aussitôt et elle se leva, scrutant attentivement la Grande Salle.

« Il ne nous prévient même plus quand il s'absente ! Constata Hermione, toutes sortes d'émotions traversant son visage mais l'affolement dominait malgré tout.

Je vais chercher sa carte, dit Ron, se levant rapidement à son tour. Il n'a pas touché à ses affaires depuis qu'on est parti et elles sont toujours au pied de son lit : je saurai la trouver.

Tu n'es pas censé fouiller dans...

Oh Hermignonne chérie ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un brusque sentiment de culpabilité ! »

Et avec un dernier clin d'œil vers l'anxieuse Gryffondor, il partit d'un pas vif en direction du dortoir des garçons de 8ème année de Gryffondor.

Quand il eut disparu, Hermione se tourna vers Ginny qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot et continuait à chercher mais elle s'aperçut vite qu'il n'était plus dans la Grande Salle – et cela depuis sûrement plusieurs minutes.

« Ginny...

Je vais rejoindre Ron. On va lui parler. Toi, va récupérer ton emploi du temps et les nôtres si possible. Sinon dis que nous avons quelque chose de sérieux à faire pour l'instant.

Il est hors de question que je sois mise à l'écart ! se rembrunit aussitôt Hermione et, sans ajouter un mot, fit voler ses épais cheveux bruns avant de quasiment courir vers la sortie. »

La rouquine n'eut même pas le temps de l'appeler et, prise d'une fureur quasi incontrôlable se mit à poursuivre l'autre jeune fille, sans faire attention à Seamus qui, étonné et ayant assisté à toute la scène et aux sorties répétitives de ses amis, l'avait hélée.

_Par Merlin, Harry, tu vas m'entendre ! Fuyard ! _Gronda-t-elle intérieurement. _Dire que Hermione a préféré le poursuivre plutôt que récupérer son emploi du temps... Ron se trompe, ça doit être grave._

En vérité, le brun s'était simplement rappelé que toutes ses affaires l'attendaient dans son dortoir et il avait décidé de récupérer les plus précieuses afin de les garder sur lui durant l'année – sait-on jamais, il savait d'avance que ses sorties nocturnes seraient nombreuses et qu'une cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs ne seraient pas inutiles dans ces cas-là.

Il avait songé un instant à prévenir ses amis qu'il partait mais ceux-ci avaient paru bien occupés, discutant entre eux, penchés au dessus de la table, murmurant d'un air sérieux et affairé.

_Ron, Hermione et Ginny... Le nouveau trio, _s'amusa-t-il intérieurement, sans rancune particulière. _Dire que je n'avais même pas envie de savoir de quoi ils parlaient... Où est donc ma légendaire et intrépide curiosité ? _

Arrivé devant la Grosse Dame, il se rappela qu'il ne savait toujours pas le mot de passe. N'y avait-il donc personne qui allait sortir et enfin le lui donner ?

« Harry ! Harry, attends ! »

Il se retourna et sourit quand Ron s'arrêta face à lui, essoufflé. Posant ses mains sur ses genoux, ce dernier le fixa d'une étrange façon avec ses yeux bleus – que Harry n'avait jamais vus emplis de cette expression.

« Victoire.

Pardon ?

Exactement jeune homme ! le coupa sans gêne la Grosse Dame en ouvrant la porte, d'un air satisfait. »

Harry resta un moment silencieux, naviguant entre la salle commune qu'il apercevait enfin et Ron qui respirait toujours lourdement.

« Victoire ?

Évidemment, soupira Ron, le visage sombre désormais. Quelle fierté.

Je ne comprends pas... Nous n'avons pourtant pas l'orgueil et la prétention des Serpentards... Alors pourquoi... ?

Oh, Harry, je n'ai aucune idée de qui a bien pu choisir ce foutu mot de passe mais sache que si je le savais, je...

Vous feriez quoi, monsieur Weasley ? interrogea la Grosse Dame, les sourcils froncés et l'air rébarbatif. Parce que taper un tableau serait stupide. Surtout quand c'est celui qui garde votre salle commune ainsi que votre dortoir.

Ah forcément ! C'est toujours vous qui choisissez les mots de passe ? répliqua le rouquin, le regard furibond et les poings serrés.

Oui. Entrez maintenant avant que je ne referme et ne vous laisse plus jamais mettre les pieds là-dedans. »

Harry vit Ron prêt à protester avec virulence, il l'attrapa donc par le bras et le traîna à l'intérieur, ne souhaitant pas rester ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus à discuter avec la Grosse Dame qui avait décidément de très mauvais choix de mots de passe – peut-être dû à l'effet après-guerre.

« Cette affreuse vieille garce... Comment ose-t-elle ? Être fière de ça... Quelle pauvre truie... ne s'est pas battu, elle... n'a pas vu... »

Le rouquin grommelait ainsi une suite de phrases incomplètes entrecoupées de grognements, suivant Harry qui lui, tenta de faire abstraction des images qui lui revenaient brutalement à la simple évocation de cette « victoire » et marcha lentement jusqu'à son lit.

_Penser à Poudlard est comme penser à dormir seulement 2 heures quand on est épuisé : ça a l'air absolument délicieux mais le réveil n'en sera que plus douloureux. _

Voélé -u- J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à dans une semaine ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis même si il est négatif, au fait. 


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, salut les aminches ! -o- Donc voici le chapitre 5 (que dire ? Il va falloir encore attendre un peu avant LA confrontation ehehe). Ah, je vais sans doute poster une autre fic qui elle, par contre, sera publiée bien moins régulièrement (arf, je n'aime pas ça mais elle est plus compliquée à écrire en fait) mais qui m'intéresse plus ^^ PS : Merci Drayy pour tes reviews (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas te répondre par message donc bon voilà ^^), c'est super sympa !

Chapitre 5_Ça commence mal ?

Contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser ses amis, Harry était heureux. Du moins, il s'y efforçait. Que cherchait-il à se mettre ainsi de côté ?

Harry ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Il savait juste qu'il n'avait pas besoin ni envie d'être avec ses amis en ce moment.

Mais visiblement, _eux_, avaient besoin de lui.

« Harry, écoute, commença Hermione, le regard brillant d'inquiétude. On ne comprend pas (Ah ! Il n'était donc pas le seul)... Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi ? C'est le fait d'être à Poudlard ? C'est... les souvenirs ? »

Cette conversation, il s'y attendait, à l'instant où Hermione et Ginny étaient entrées à leur tour dans le dortoir et que la rouquine l'avait fusillé du regard (ça lui avait fait mal mais la douleur était bien minime comparée à celle qu'il aurait eue si Ginny avait fait cela deux mois auparavant). Hermione, elle, avait juste poussé un soupir de soulagement puis avait repris contenance et lui avait lancé un regard qui signifiait : « Toi, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir répondu à mes questions. »

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait – poser des questions –, après s'être assise sur le lit de Ron, à côté de ce dernier. Ginny, elle, était restée debout, les bras croisés, l'air fermé malgré ses yeux qui envoyaient des flammes qui ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose.

_Il va falloir qu'on parle, tous les deux, Harry Potter. _

Et Harry comptait bien y échapper pour l'instant – Il n'avait rien fait de mal, bon sang ! _Et cela ne faisait même pas un jour qu'il était là..._

« Harry, réponds-moi s'il te plaît..., dit Hermione presque dans un gémissement, lui faisant tourner la tête vers elle.

Ce ne sont pas les souvenirs. Je... Je ne sais pas. Je ressens simplement une impression de total désintérêt pour, hum (il toussota), les autres. Et j'ai envie de rester seul mais je ne sais pas pourquoi et, Hermione (il prononça son prénom avec une note de supplication dans la voix), cela ne fait même pas 24h qu'on est là alors pourrait-on, _s'il te plaît_, parler d'autre chose et ne pas tout de suite s'inquiéter de mon cas ? Je vais très bien, en plus ! J'ai simplement besoin... d'une pause. »

C'était sans doute la plus longue réplique qu'il ait dite depuis longtemps – _enfin, « longtemps » , tout est relatif –_ et ça se sentait dans l'expression incrédule de Ron, celle compréhensive – quoique embêtée – de Hermione, et celle totalement glaciale de Ginny (_Pourquoi m'en veut-elle tant ?_).

« Eh bien..., hésita Hermione, brisant le silence qui devenait plus pesant à chaque seconde. D'accord, Harry. On va te laisser tranquille. Mais au moins, maintenant c'est clair, non ? (_Non, ça ne l'était pas du tout mais si ça pouvait rassurer Hermione de penser ça..._) On n'aura pas à s'inquiéter – elle buta sur ce mot : – inutilement pendant des semaines.

Oui, répondit-il, soulagé. Je vous promets de faire des efforts pour paraître un minimum social.

Oh mais ça, tu l'as fait pendant 7 ans, tu peux bien continuer, le taquina Ron, les yeux brillants de cette complicité que Harry apprécia aussitôt – au moins le roux ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui sans raison valable.

Et moi, j'ai réussi contrairement à toi, répondit du tac au tac le brun, laissant l'amusement envahir ses yeux verts. »

Ron se leva pour lui donner une bourrade dans l'épaule et ils échangèrent un long regard complice qui fit plisser les yeux à Ginny.

Était-elle le problème de Harry ? Le doute s'insinuait en elle, plus rapide qu'un serpent attaquant sa proie.

Et le regard mi-coupable mi-fuyant du brun n'était pas là pour la rassurer. Malheureusement, ce n'était plus la tristesse irraisonnée qui prenait le dessus sur elle comme depuis sa 1ère année à Poudlard, mais bien la colère noire et brûlante comme des braises ardentes – tout aussi irréfléchie d'ailleurs.

Ron sembla le remarquer (sa capacité d'observation s'était largement développée depuis qu'il sortait avec Hermione) et, blanchissant légèrement, il prit la main de son élue – qui comprit très vite – et la tira derrière lui hors du dortoir.

_Merlin me vienne en aide_, pria aussitôt Harry, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de l'anxiété qui l'habitait face à la jeune fille rousse.

« Tu veux me quitter, Harry ? »

Le brun resta bouche bée devant cette entrée en matière. _Sérieusement ?!_

« Après tout ça, tu te décides maintenant ? Alors que nous retournons là où... là où tout a commencé pour nous, tu – elle semblait tellement outrée (_et furieuse, Merlin, furieuse !_) qu'elle en perdait son vocabulaire –... tu te décides à tout arrêter ! Comme ça ! En ne faisant plus rien ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui a bien pu te déplaire ? Réponds-moi ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que tu as retrouvé dans le Poudlard Express, c'est ça ? Réponds. »

Harry en était tout à fait incapable pour l'instant. Il savait qu'il devait réagir ; que c'était peut-être la femme de sa vie qui s'en allait et lui demandait pourquoi, pourquoi il osait ainsi détruire leur histoire... Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il en pensait depuis hier.

L'idée de la quitter l'avait-elle traversé ? Il ne savait plus du tout... Ou peut-être savait-il trop bien.

« Réponds ! »

_Non, Ginny, je ne peux pas... Pas maintenant. Faisons semblant pour l'instant... _

Demander cela aurait été ignoble et la pire des lâchetés à faire.

« Réponds, Harry. Sinon c'est moi qui te quitte et la raison en sera plus qu'évidente.

Il n'y a personne d'autre. »

Au moins, ça, il en était certain.

« Eh bien alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? Pourquoi est-ce que... tu ne m'aimes plus, tout simplement ?

Ginny, je t'aime toujours.

Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regardes même plus ? »

_Cette dispute prend des dimensions invraisemblables. Je ne la regarde plus pendant 5 minutes et voilà qu'elle hurle à la trahison ? _

Doucement mais sûrement, Harry sentait l'exaspération l'envahir. Ginny avait vraiment un don pour faire d'une situation relativement simple quelque chose d'incroyablement compliqué.

Bon, il est vrai qu'il n'était pas d'excellente foi en disant ça. Après tout, il avait constaté hier soir qu'il aimait Ginny comme une petite sœur et non comme une amante.

Mais était-ce vraiment le bon moment pour en parler ?

_Oui. _

_Non. _

_Décide-toi Harry James Potter ! Il faut que tu lui expliques !_

Drago fut réveillé en sursaut par...

_Des coups de feu ? Mais que fait ce crétin de Greg ? Il cherche à réveiller tout Poudlard ou quoi ?_

En réalité, le bruit qu'il entendait était bien inférieur à celui qu'aurait pu faire un coup de feu et c'était sa sortie brusque du sommeil qui lui donnait l'impression que les coups que l'on toquait à la porte avaient triplé de son.

Cependant, c'était bien Greg qui les produisait.

Cette découverte faillit faire claquer la porte à Drago qui n'avait _vraiment _aucune envie de voir l'Auror en costume noir dès son réveil.

« Malefoy, j'ai votre emploi du temps.

Oh bien, vous m'en voyez ravi. Pour l'utilité qu'il aura... »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard blasé et méprisant et s'empressa de prendre le parchemin avant de fermer la porte, sans un mot de plus – de toute façon, Greg était déjà parti, occupé à une activité diverse comme se bâfrer dans les cuisines, songeait Drago avec mesquinerie (_quelle piètre consolation qu'insulter l'Auror le plus indifférent et impassible que le Ministère n'ait jamais accepté !_) même si cela l'aurait étonné vu la condition physique irréprochable du garde du corps.

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps qui avait un curieux air de brouillon sur lequel on n'aurait pas su quoi mettre.

Ses cours à lui commenceraient seulement le lendemain, le temps que Kreattur puisse récupérer ce qui lui fallait de la veille. Il aurait donc continuellement un jour de retard sur les autre. Pas que cela le dérangeait mais franchement, toute cette organisation précaire et stupide pour quoi ?

_Pour l'isoler afin de le protéger des méchantes injures que pourraient lui dire ces « camarades »_, cracha-t-il intérieurement, l'ironie le dévorant tout entier. _Non mais faites-moi rire ! Que pourraient-ils bien dire ? Je suis littéralement le Prince de Serpentard, la maison la plus rusée et fière de Poudlard ! Comment diable peut penser McGonagall qu'ils puissent me faire le moindre mal sans que je ne leur en fasse encore plus ?_

Il pesta un instant inintelligiblement, faisant les 100 pas dans son appartement, enroulé dans la couverture qu'il n'avait pas voulu lâcher quand il s'était levé pour ouvrir à Greg l'importun.

_Elle a même osé me qualifier d'inoffensif ! Évidemment ! Attendez un peu que je trouve une baguette, on verra si elle continuera à me désigner ainsi ! Inoffensif ! La prochaine fois que je la vois, je ne laisserai pas passer ça ! _

« Et puis que je ne suis plus un foutu Mangemort ! Je suis un coupable ou un innocent ? Je suis prisonnier ou protégé ? Je ne veux pas être là... pas être là... »

Et il se laissa tomber à terre, sur l'épais tapis, les yeux dans le vague, sa couverture toujours enroulée autour de lui. Il allait craquer.

Il se sentait déjà si proche du vide.

_Mais comment l'atteindre ?_

« Voilà votre emploi du temps, Potter. »

Harry remercia le professeur McGonagall avec un de ses petits sourires qu'il s'était habitué à lui adresser.

Il était prêt à lui tourner le dos quand soudain, il se souvint de quelque chose dont il voulait lui parler...

« Professeur ? J'aimerais savoir...

Oh, Potter, si vous avez des questions à me poser et qu'elles ne concernent pas votre emploi du temps, vous allez devoir attendre ; je suis littéralement débordée, répondit la directrice avant de se tourner vers Seamus qui venait d'apparaître : Finnigan, j'aimerais bien que vous cessiez de chanter cette maudite chanson ! »

L'Irlandais qui venait d'entonner le dernier couplet de _Weasley est notre roi_ lança un regard mi-penaud mi-amusé à McGonagall avant de courir vers Ron qui arrivait :

« EH KING WEASLEY !

Et cessez de beugler comme un veau ! gémit la directrice, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré tout en se frottant les tempes. Bon, Potter, si vous voulez me parler, venez ce soir dans mon bureau. Le mot de passe est lycanthrope.

Bien, professeur, s'empressa d'acquiescer Harry avant de fuir en direction de ses amis dans le couloir bondé : McGonagall n'était vraiment pas à contrarier aujourd'hui (_Remarque, elle n'a jamais été à contrarier_). »

Seamus était encore à chanter quand il arriva et il se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi le jeune homme s'obstinait à ramener des souvenirs comme si rien ne s'était passé entre leur 6ème année et cette année.

Puis il comprit soudain que Seamus devait simplement en avoir besoin. Ou du moins, qu'il était bien trop joyeux et trop désireux d'oublier la guerre qu'il persévérait afin de ne se souvenir que de bons moments passés à Poudlard.

« Seamus, tu veux bien la fermer ? grogna soudain Ron. Je suis très content que tu chantes mes louanges mais bon sang, que cette musique me tape sur le système...

_Avec Weasley, le Souaffle ne passe pas..._

Seamus !

D'accord, d'accord, abdiqua l'Irlandais, levant les mains en signe de défense. »

Le silence se fit donc de façon miraculeuse puis le garçon esquissa un sourire malin et hurla violemment un WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI retentissant avant de fuir.

Son rire résonna longtemps dans les esprits de ses amis brusquement lassés.

« Dire qu'il n'est encore que 8h07 du matin..., soupira Hermione. Il n'est jamais fatigué ?! J'ai l'impression que c'est bien pire qu'avant la... Enfin, avant. »

Les autres remarquèrent bien la coupure finale mais ne dirent rien. Ron observa son emploi du temps, semblant vouloir se fondre dedans, et Harry scruta un groupe d'élèves de 8ème année de Serdaigle passer à côté d'eux comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un – ce qui bien sûr n'était pas le cas.

« Harry ?

Oui Hermione ? se tendit immédiatement le brun, s'attendant bien à la tournure que prendrait la discussion au ton tendu de son amie.

Où est Ginny ? »

Ron redressa brusquement la tête vers Harry et le fixa avec un drôle de regard mi-animal mi-inquiet. L'interrogé déglutit donc péniblement et ne quittant pas Ron des yeux, il répondit :

« Dans son dortoir, il me semble.

Non, il en est hors de question ! »

La personne qui venait d'interrompre Hermione dans une autre de ses questions spéciales « Pourrissons l'amitié Harry/Ron » venait d'apparaître derrière Harry et ce dernier fit volte face pour faire face à une jolie rousse à l'expression bien décidée.

« Si tu crois que je vais pleurer pour ça, Harry, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ! siffla-t-elle, les yeux brûlants de colère. Je vais chercher mon emploi du temps et si Hermione te pose des questions, tu n'auras qu'à lui répondre la vérité : que tu m'as larguée, comme le pauvre connard en manque d'aventure que tu es. Et que bien entendu, tout ça, c'est parce que « tu n'arrives pas à te faire au calme de notre relation » ! Mais personne ne t'en voudra, hein, Sauveur ? »

Sur cette dernière phrase crachée amèrement, elle tourna les talons et fila rejoindre un groupe de filles de 6ème année qui lancèrent de longs regards noirs et chargés de représailles à Harry (_Ne jamais oublier ma cape d'invisibilité quand je sors durant la nuit_, nota mentalement ce dernier).

_Merlin. _

Ginny n'avait bien pris aucune des paroles qu'il avait prononcées durant leur ultime discussion en tant que couple. Son explication n'avait non seulement pas du tout convaincu Ginny mais elle avait envenimé les choses quand la rouquine avait cru comprendre qu'il s'ennuyait franchement avec elle (ce qui était faux : il n'appréciait simplement pas – ou plus – le flegme constant de leur relation, ce qui était différent).

« Ha... Harry ? »

C'était Hermione qui venait de l'appeler d'une voix tremblante. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il devait avoir une expression à la limite du bestial et tenta donc d'adopter – sans grand succès – un air apaisé et posé.

« Harry, tu veux bien nous expliquer ce que c'est que cette merde entre _ma sœur _et toi ? questionna Ron d'une voix rude.

Rupture, répondit le brun d'un air sombre et appréhendant déjà franchement la réaction de Ron quand il lui expliquerait la raison de cette séparation. »

_Quelle situation extrêmement inconfortable. _

D'où lui était venue l'idée stupide de sortir avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami ? Était-il suicidaire ?

« Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi _maintenant _? s'exclama Ron, une lueur presque suppliante dans ses yeux bleus qui jaugeaient Harry du regard, se demandant s'il s'était fait trahir par celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Parce que... les conditions ont fait que nous avons du parler de cela il y a quelques instants. Et que malheureusement, tout a été très clair rapidement pour moi. Et pour elle du coup.

Harry... , Ron venait de souffler son prénom d'une voix dangereusement basse. Tu te rends compte que tout montre que tu as fait souffrir ma sœur, ce que tu m'avais promis de ne pas faire ? Ce que tu avais dit que tu ne ferais jamais pour la simple raison que tu l'aimais trop pour le faire ? »

Le brun se rappelait de ses paroles. Cependant, contrairement à ce que disait Ron, il ne l'avait pas promis.

Il le fit donc remarquer, ce qui fit plisser les yeux au rouquin.

« Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu veux. Je crois que tu as quelque chose à m'expliquer. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'envoie mon poing dans la figure tout de suite.

Non, je vais te raconter... Ron. Mais il faut que tu me promettes d'essayer de comprendre, d'écouter vraiment.

Évidemment, assura-t-il, l'air intrigué. Je ne crois pas toujours ma sœur. Mais si tu mens, je te tue. »

Harry acquiesça lentement puis commença à raconter : ses questions de la veille, ses doutes, cette impression de ne pas être particulièrement heureux – « Tu vois, cette sensation de chaleur dans le cœur, de feux d'artifice dans le ventre quand tu vois la personne que tu aimes revenir vers toi après un temps de séparation... Tu vois ? » (un grommellement et un regard vers Hermione de Ron lui avait répondu) – quand il avait retrouvé Ginny, cette envie de solitude... Il avoua finalement n'avoir jamais été doué avec les mots et que ça s'était ressenti durant la conversation. Bien sûr, Ginny n'avait pas apprécié la maladresse des termes qu'employait Harry et avait donc réagi en conséquence. De plus, se faire plaquer le premier jour de sa 6ème année n'était pas quelque chose de très agréable ni de particulièrement habituel pour quiconque.

Il avait décidément bien choisi son moment pour ressentir tout ça. Et pour n'avoir pas réussi à le cacher.

Ginny n'avait rien du voir venir. Lui non plus cela dit. Personne en fait :

« Le Survivant a vraiment quitté Weasley ?

Mais ouiii je te dis ! C'est géniaaal ! Rah, j'espère qu'on pourra bientôt aller à Pré-au-lard : il faut absolument que j'achète quelques – hum – chocolats ! »

Le rire qui suivit fut repris par nombre de sorcières de Poudlard, échangeant déjà avec animation sur les raisons de la rupture entre la fille Weasley et le magnifique Harry Potter.

Ce château était un véritable moulin à rumeurs et commérages et encore une fois, il ne faillait pas à sa réputation.

Mais revenons donc à la charmante et chaleureuse discussion qui se poursuivait entre deux membres du célèbres trio de Gryffondor :

« Tu veux dire que tu l'as quittée parce que tu étais... trop bien avec elle ? demanda Ron d'une voix atone malgré la stupéfaction qui s'était inscrite sur ses traits.

Non ! Enfin... Non, ce n'est pas ça, se reprit Harry. Ça pourrait mais ce n'est pas ça. Je n'étais simplement pas assez surpris avec elle. Pas assez – disons – vivant. Comme si je me reposais sur mes lauriers et...

Et tes lauriers, c'est Ginny, peut-être ? coupa le roux, l'air furibond. Tu l'as obtenue donc tu t'en es tout de suite lassé.

Hein ?! Mais non ! Comment peux-tu penser que je l'ai considérée comme ça ? Elle comptait vraiment pour moi ! Elle compte toujours d'ailleurs même si je pense qu'elle s'en contrefiche désormais... Mais enfin, Ron, tu as bien vu que je l'aimais ?

Oui, du moins, je le croyais.

S'il te plaît, soupira Harry, s'il te plaît, ne m'accuse pas de choses dont je ne suis pas coupables et qui n'ont jamais été réelles...

D'accord. »

Puis le rouquin lui tourna le dos et s'en alla à grands pas vers la salle de Métamorphose. Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure, semblant s'être retenue avec difficulté de ne pas être intervenue pour arranger les choses et apaiser les tensions qui régnaient dorénavant entre son meilleur ami et son petit ami.

« Tu sais, Harry, je pense qu'il ne t'en veut pas au point d'oublier toute votre amitié. En même temps, sa réaction était prévisible... C'est sa petite sœur.

Je sais, Hermione, je sais...

Tu devrais simplement attendre, chuchota doucement son amie en posant une main sur son épaule et en lui lançant un regard encourageant (l'air abattu de Harry était assez pitoyable et elle ne supportait pas de voir ce genre d'expression – _pas après tout ce qu'on_ _a traversé !_). »

Le brun haussa les épaules puis, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, il se dirigea vers la classe de Métamorphose en traînant des pieds. Hermione le suivit, songeant à cette première journée qui était d'une certaine façon assez catastrophique.

_Pour ne pas dire très. _

Il ne savait plus depuis combien il était allongé sur ce vieux tapis rouge – et confortable, il devait bien l'avouer. Il n'avait plus envie de rien et quitte à se laisser mourir, autant le faire de façon agréable.

« Euh... Monsieur Malefoy ?

Non, ce n'est pas moi. »

Il sentit l'incrédulité s'ancrer férocement chez Kreattur.

« Vous êtes... Vous êtes monsieur Malefoy, j'en suis sûr, affirma l'Elfe, un brin paniqué. Ne mentez pas !

Raaah... Mais laisse-moi crever en paix, grogna Drago, enfouissant sa tête dans sa couverture après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Kreattur.

Non ! Je dois veiller sur vous et ce que vous me demandez est bien sûr en totale contradiction avec ma mission. Je vais donc vous aider à vous relever et si vous ne le faites pas... eh bien, je vais être obligé de vous jeter un sort !

C'est ça... Essaie donc.

Madame McGonagall m'en a donné l'autorisation si vous faisiez des choses irréfléchies et stupides dans ce genre-là ! Je suis désolé, monsieur Malefoy, mais je vais devoir vous lancer un sort pour vous relever si vous ne le faites pas vous-même et je peux vous assurer que la sensation ne va pas être plaisante. »

Drago baissa lentement la couverture, laissant apparaître ses yeux gris sous un front pâle et des sourcils blonds haussés de façon à ce que son dédain soit bien visible. Il jaugea l'Elfe du regard et vit à son air résolu que ce dernier n'était sûrement pas en train de le faire marcher.

« Très bien, dit-il enfin tout en se relevant. Puisque je n'ai _vraiment _plus aucun droit sur ma vie – ou ma non-vie – je vais t'obéir, hein ? Moi, Drago Malefoy, obéir à un Elfe de maison ! C'est la meilleure ! »

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase mais il parvint quand même à éclater d'un rire plein de sarcasme et qui avait quelque chose d'un peu fou, comme si c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ne se contrôlait pas.

Quand il eut fini, il suivit finalement Kreattur jusqu'à une porte qui se trouvait sur le mur du côté gauche du balcon.

« Voici la salle de bain, monsieur Malefoy. Vous n'aviez pas pris le temps de regarder hier...

Que vais-je faire, Kreattur ? l'interrompit d'une voix sourde Drago, les yeux perdus dans le vide, se fichant bien de l'aspect que pouvait avoir cette salle de bain où il n'avait pas plus envie de mettre les pieds que dans l'ensemble de cet appartement.

Com... Comment ? De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur Malefoy ? »

Lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Sa journée, sa vie, il ne savait pas de quoi il avait voulu parler réellement. Sûrement des deux.

_Pas comme si ça m'intéressait. Mais je ne supporte pas l'ennui. _

Il le supportait d'ailleurs si peu qu'il déprimait déjà au bout d'une matinée. _Peut-être que ça s'arrangera plus tard, quand j'aurais du travail à faire... Peut-être..._

« Vous savez, le mur à côté de la porte de la salle de bain, celui en face de la cheminée, il est possible d'y faire apparaître une bibliothèque, monsieur Malefoy. Je le sais car un jour, je cherchais des renseignements sur un certain sort de Magie noire, vous devez sûrement le connaître, c'était le...

L'Elfe s'était brusquement plaqué les mains sur la bouche, ses joues flétries se colorant d'un rouge cramoisi et son regard terrifié posé sur Drago.

Le blond comprit alors que Kreattur ne devait habituellement pas être autorisé à lire des livres sur la Magie noire et que, faisant face à un Mangemort, il se lâchait plus que d'ordinaire mais se rendait compte ainsi à quel point ses actions étaient mauvaises.

_Enfin selon lui. A 8 ans, j'avais déjà plus lu de livres de Magie noire que la plupart des sorciers du Ministère... _

« Merci Kreattur ; je vais regarder. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il passa la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit à lire des livres – il en découvrit un nombre impressionnant sur la Magie noire et les Créatures inconnues et forcément extrêmement dangereuses.

Il avait repoussé l'ennui.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Harry qui, lui, baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

_Le professeur Binns a beau être passionné, il aurait pu laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre... Une passion, il faut savoir la transmettre, surtout quand tu es professeur !_

Et discuter avec quelqu'un était bien entendu impossible. Ron ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur conversation du matin et Hermione, elle, était bien trop occupée à prendre des notes (que Harry s'empresserait de recopier plus tard tout en la félicitant pour l'exploit qu'elle arrivait à faire : s'intéresser aux multiples batailles de Gobelins était véritablement incroyable).

Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis sa discussion avec Ron et les cours de la journée s'étaient écoulés, silencieux ou bruyants, suivant les élèves présents, le professeur et le moment du cours dans la journée. Mais lui était resté muet à part quand un professeur l'interrogeait (son humiliation avait été de répondre un « oui madame » bredouillant à Flitwick quand celui-ci lui avait posé une question qui nécessitait une réponse précise, et tout cela sous l'œil hilare de Dean qui s'était mis avec lui, Ron étant bien décidé à ne pas quitter Seamus d'une semelle tant que Harry ne mériterait pas qu'il lui adresse la parole). Les cours de l'après-midi étaient bientôt terminés également, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie étant le dernier.

Harry avait songé un instant avec bonheur à la sieste qu'il pourrait faire pendant ce cours-là mais être à côté de Hermione avait de sérieux désavantages.

Le fait qu'elle lui donne un coup de coude à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux plus de 2 secondes en était un de poids.

Et dire qu'il n'allait même pas pouvoir se reposer après... Il avait déjà un nombre faramineux de devoirs à faire (McGonagall semblait remontée à bloc en se qui concernait le fait de faire passer l'ASPIC de Métamorphose à tous ces élèves et leur avait donc donné deux rouleaux de 60 cm de longueur à faire sur la différence entre un loir transformé en hérisson et un hérisson transformé en loir).

_La prochaine fois, je vais m'échouer à côté de Neville, je serais tranquille..._, gronda-t-il intérieurement en fixant avec colère ledit Neville deux rangs plus loin à côté de la fenêtre dont le visage disparaissait dans ses bras croisés. _Lui au moins pouvait dormir sans que personne ne lui pince vicieusement le bras ou lui bouche le nez !_

Il poussa un soupir à feindre l'âme, ce qui lui attira un regard réprobateur de Hermione qui était bien décidée à rester fidèle à elle-même ; c'est à dire qu'elle resterait résolument imperméable à toute manifestation désespérée de présence amicale à côté d'elle tant qu'elle n'aurait pas consciencieusement recopier toute la leçon dictée par le professeur.

Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ça.

_Dessine donc... Mais fais quelque chose, par Merlin sinon ton agonie risque d'être trèèèèès longue !_

Un instant, son regard tomba sur un hippogriffe qui battait des ailes tout en faisant du surplace au-dessus des arbres de la Forêt interdite puis il plongea et la seule source de distraction de Harry disparut à son grand désespoir.

Deux minutes plus tard, il rêvait yeux ouverts (et encore, il ne fallait pas que Hermione y regarde de trop près !).

Voilà pour cette suite ! Le chapitre 6 dans une semaine comme d'hab' quoique celui-là sera - enfin - différent *niarkniark* Donnez votre avis ! o/ Ciao ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! o/ Voilà le 6ème chapitre avec du changemeeeent -u- Je suis satisfaite. A Cat240 (oui parce que je n'ai pas pu te répondre par message) : Alors, pour l'Auror, le prénom Greg m'est venu comme ça et je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'il pouvait être allié à Gregory Goyle :o Et pour le réveil de Drago, c'est vrai que maintenant, à y repenser, c'est amusant, cette ressemblance... Merci, c'était intéressant d'avoir demandé ça même si mes réponses sont pas vraiment valables 'u' Et maintenant, enjoy ! o/

Chapitre 6_Nouvelles et découvertes

« Mais Hermioooooone... J'en peux pluuuuuuuus... »

Ron geignait et soufflait lamentablement depuis maintenant 15 minutes – ce qui était la durée exacte du moment où ils s'étaient installés à la bibliothèque et où Hermione avait eu le malheur de lever la tête un bref instant et n'avait pas eu le temps de se recentrer sur son rouleau de parchemin que Ron avait déjà saisi ses joues.

Il l'obligeait donc à le fixer en lui compressant le visage de ses grandes mains indélicates (NdA : enfin ça dépendait dans quel contexte, mouahaha !) :

« Hermione.

Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ronald Weasley ? s'exaspéra la jeune fille, essayant de reprendre possession de ses joues – sans succès.

Cela fait deux semaines que nous avons repris les cours.

Et donc ? Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

Eh bien, l'idéal serait que TU NE FASSES RIEN, PAR MERLIN ! »

La suite fût une sorte d'immense bataille entre Mrs. Pince qui leur hurlait de sortir – enfreignant elle-même sa propre règle du silence –, Hermione qui la suppliait pour pouvoir rester, Ron qui fourrait dans son sac toutes ses affaires en criant de joie et Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer tout le monde – bien qu'il ait lui aussi commencé à ranger ses plumes, ses parchemins et son encre (travailler un dimanche ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça et il en avait assez).

Ils se retrouvèrent vite dehors, le regard assassin de la bibliothécaire les suivant toujours, ainsi que celui d'élèves qui avaient relevé la tête de leurs livres ou devoirs, une lueur d'espoir se réveillant dans leurs yeux cernés par la fatigue.

« RON ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Nous sommes liiiibres ! Libres !

Ron, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! REVIENS ICI ! »

Un grand rire triomphant lui répondit tandis que le rouquin dégingandé disparaissait dans un couloir, courant déjà vers le parc entourant le lac. Hermione le coursa aussitôt, de la fumée sortant presque de ses oreilles qu'on apercevait et pour cause ; ses cheveux bruns volaient derrière elle à cause de sa folle vitesse.

Harry poussa un énorme soupir puis les suivit.

Il s'attendait à cela. Il fallait bien que cela arrive : Ron était sur les nerfs depuis le premier jour à cause de la pile improbable de devoirs qui s'entassait dans leurs sacs (et d'autre chose mais Harry n'aimait pas vraiment s'en souvenir malgré la fraîcheur de la « cause » de l'énervement quasi-continuel de Ron). Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs reparlé au bout d'une semaine et seulement car Hermione avait fini par lui tirer les oreilles – au propre comme au figuré –, ne supportant pas cette situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, coincée entre le roux et le brun. Il lui avait alors dit : « Parle une seule fois de Ginny et je t'étripe, te coupe en petits morceaux, te plonge dans l'huile et te brûle. Et sache que je te garderai en vie aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour te faire souffrir de façon suffisamment satisfaisante. » Et puis il avait ri devant l'expression grave de Harry, lui avait tapé sur l'épaule et lui avait demandé s'il avait fait son devoir de Sortilège.

Cette reprise soudaine du quotidien habituel à Harry de ses années à Poudlard lui avait fait un bien fou : la semaine sans Ron avait été morne et d'un ennui impressionnant – Hermione était peut-être très intelligente et ayant une conversation particulièrement intéressante mais elle ne pouvait battre Ron quand il s'agissait de s'amuser, de parler de tout et de rien, d'être simplement _insouciant_. Et Harry avait décidément été loin d'être insouciant durant ces quelques jours. Il avait eu l'impression de retourner en 4ème année quand Ron lui avait fait la tête durant des mois... Et le soulagement qui l'avait envahi quand son meilleur ami avait décidé de revenir lui parler au bout d'une semaine montrait bien à quel point il avait eu peur que des mois s'écoulent à nouveau sans présence frivole, râleuse et inconditionnellement chaleureuse à côté de lui (surtout que cette fois, tout était de sa faute).

Malgré tout, Ginny n'avait pu s'empêcher de gâcher le bonheur de Harry de retrouver son meilleur ami en lui envoyant des garçons de 7ème année la nuit dernière dans son dortoir afin de clairement le tabasser. Heureusement, les brutes avaient agi de façon idiote en oubliant de lancer des sorts de silence et Ron, après s'être fait réveillé par les rires stupides des agresseurs, avait réagi, malgré sa connaissance quant à la raison pour laquelle Harry se faisait menacer par ces 7èmes années. Tous les deux, ils avaient réussi à gagner haut la main le petit échange de sorts qui avait suivi jusqu'à ce que les autres décident de partir, certains marchant de façon aléatoire tout en se tenant la tête, d'autres ayant des membres rallongés et un autre se traînant une curieuse queue de plumes multicolores derrière lui (Harry supposait que Ron avait raté un de ses sortilèges, lui n'ayant lancé que des Stupéfix et autres Petrificus Totalus).

Un silence embarrassé avait duré jusqu'à ce que Ron marmonne un « Vais me recoucher » en disparaissant derrière les rideaux rouges, laissant Harry incapable de se rendormir maintenant.

Aucun des autres garçons n'était dans la chambre : Dean dans les draps de Luna sans aucun doute ; Neville travaillant sur des plantes qui ne pouvaient être étudiées que la nuit et Seamus parti on-ne-sait-où – peut-être à vagabonder dans le parc (l'Irlandais était extrêmement lunatique cette année, parfois débordant de joie et parfois plus sombre que les yeux de feu Severus Rogue).

Harry était alors allé errer dans les couloirs, sa cape d'invisibilité fermement serrée autour de lui et sa carte des Maraudeurs à la main. Il avait observé pendant une heure les minuscules points se déplacer ou au contraire rester immobiles, paisiblement endormis dans leurs dortoirs (Seamus était en réalité chez Hagrid, ce qui étonna fortement le brun ; il ne se souvenait pas que le blond soit si proche du garde-chasse et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait là-bas). Cependant, bon nombre de professeurs étaient réveillés, faisant les cent pas dans leur appartement ou déjà assis dans la Grande Salle.

Harry s'était collé à un mur et avait retenu sa respiration quand McGonagall était passée dans le couloir où il était, marmonnant dans sa barbe, les sourcils froncés et l'air plus vieille que jamais. Décidément, les soucis ne lâchaient pas l'ancienne directrice de la maison des Gryffondors (c'était désormais Hagrid qui occupait cette place, à l'immense joie de tous) avait songé le brun en expirant discrètement après qu'elle ait disparu.

Puis il avait glissé le long du mur, la fatigue tombant sur lui comme un sac rempli des devoirs des 8èmes années sur ses épaules, ayant juste le temps de remarquer que, dans sa tour, Drago Malefoy continuait à tourner en rond, s'arrêtant parfois sur son balcon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se relevait péniblement et allait à la Grande Salle qui se remplissait déjà de 8èmes années sinistres.

Harry et Hermione avaient finalement retrouvé Ron qui était avachi dans un coin à l'ombre entre d'épais buissons, un bras couvrant ses yeux, la bouche largement ouverte.

La jeune fille brune avait fait signe à Harry de ne pas faire un bruit puis s'était approchée en silence, avait attrapé une poignée d'herbe puis l'avait fourré dans la bouche de son pauvre petit ami qui s'était brusquement redressé, s'étouffant.

« Es-tu complètement malade ?! avait-il hurlé, cessant enfin de tousser à en cracher ses poumons.

Oui, complètement, avait froidement répondu Hermione, le fusillant du regard. Malade d'avoir du quitter la bibliothèque alors qu'on aurait pu y rester encore des heures ! »

Sur ce, elle s'était laissée tomber à côté de lui, le dos droit et le visage fermé, et avait saisi un livre qu'elle avait ouvert au milieu avant de se remettre à lire furieusement.

Harry avait jeté son sac par terre en poussant un grognement puis s'était lui-même laissé choir de l'autre côté de Ron, s'allongeant aussitôt et fermant les yeux avec lassitude.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se laisser doucement bercer par le vent, les rires des 1ères années prenant leur premier bain dans le lac en compagnie du Calmar ou même le bruit que faisaient les pages du livre d'Hermione en tournant que déjà Seamus arrivait, hurlant d'une voix grave :

« RON ! HARRY !

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? gémit lamentablement le brun pressant les paumes de ses mains sur ses paupières toujours closes.

Je ne te le fais pas dire, gronda Ron, se redressant et, se tournant vers Seamus, il beugla (ce qui fit crisser les dents à Harry) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, nom d'un hippogriffe, pour que tu brailles comme ça ?

C'est le Quidditch ! L'équipe ! Gryffondor ! Vont la faire ! s'égosilla-t-il, les joues rougies d'avoir couru et les yeux brillants.

Quoi ? Répète ! J'espère que j'ai bien compris ce que tu as tenté de dire...

Ils vont sélectionner les membres pour compléter l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Le capitaine a été élu par les 7èmes années et c'est une fille qui s'appelle Méloé James.

Quel poste elle occupe ? questionna fébrilement Harry, son intérêt soudain réanimé.

Oh, attrapeuse, malheureusement pour toi, Harry, annonça Seamus, l'air désolé. »

Le brun se sentit aussitôt vide et un flot amer emplit son cœur tandis que Ron se mordait la lèvre en le regardant.

Visiblement le rouquin était angoissé quant à postuler au poste de gardien si Harry ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe. Malgré sa grande déception, le brun adressa un sourire encourageant à Ron qui fit une grimace en réponse.

« Être gardien sans toi comme capitaine, ça ne va pas être drôle... Tu pourrais peut-être au moins postuler en tant que poursuiveur ?

Ron..., commença Harry, mi-abattu mi-amusé, je suis aussi nul en Potions qu'au poste de poursuiveur. Je n'arrive même pas à lancer un Souaffle sans être moi-même entraîné en direction des buts !

Oui, je sais mais...

Et puis, batteur, ça me défoule mais ce n'est décidément pas aussi agréable que chercher le Vif d'or. Tu sais bien que si je ne suis pas attrapeur, je ne serais jamais à fond sur un terrain, lors d'un entraînement ou d'un match. »

Ron le fixa un instant et Harry put se rendre compte qu'il cogitait fermement afin de trouver une solution qui ferait revenir le brun dans l'équipe des Gryffondors. Malheureusement, le rouquin se rendit vite compte que c'était peine perdue et il adopta vite son air sombre qui voulait dire « ça y est, j'ai eu ma première mauvaise nouvelle de la journée alors foutez-moi la paix ».

« En tous cas, les sélections se feront mercredi après-midi, les renseigna Seamus, souriant gaiement, inconscient du malaise qui enveloppait fermement le trio. »

Même Hermione qui n'avait jamais porté un intérêt fou pour le Quidditch, se mordillait la lèvre, plissant ses grands yeux noisette vers Harry qui s'était levé, le regard lointain, l'air plus renfermé qu'elle ne lui avait plus vu depuis le début du mois d'août.

« Je vais ramener mes affaires à la tour. Elles... Enfin, je ne veux pas à avoir à les porter dans la Grande Salle. »

Son excuse était tellement minable que personne n'osa faire un commentaire, Ron s'étant recouché, ne lui lança qu'un dernier regard compréhensif avant de fermer les yeux, et Hermione le salua dans un murmure hésitant, ses yeux, reflet de son âme, montrant bien à quel point elle réfléchissait déjà intensément.

« Je t'accompagne ! lança insouciamment l'Irlandais, calant son pas sur celui de Harry qui ne le regarda même pas, trop perdu dans l'idée folle qui lui avait traversé l'esprit pour pouvoir manifester ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de sympathie. »

Ils marchèrent donc en silence jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors et Harry grimaça en entendant Seamus prononcer le mot de passe et la Grosse Dame le féliciter avant de lancer un regard féroce au brun qui s'était tenu en retrait.

C'était fou ce que sa haine envers un stupide tableau avait pu se développer en quelques jours – chaque jour, dire ce mot de passe au goût âcre, dur, presque à vomir...

_Ce n'est même plus de la fierté, c'est de l'orgueil... Être satisfait du sort d'êtres humains qui ont péri alors qu'ils avaient une famille, des amis, une vie... Maudite guerre. _

« Tiens, Harry, je vais rester ici, je ferais bien une sieste, dit soudain Seamus, le tirant de ses acides pensées. »

Le brun releva la tête vers lui et acquiesça :

« Oui, bien sûr, aucun problème. »

Et l'autre garçon bailla longuement et alla se coucher, enlevant juste sa longue cape avant de lourdement se laisser tomber sur l'un des lits à baldaquin.

Harry fronça les sourcils : il avait bien remarqué les cernes sous les yeux de Seamus et son teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Il était absolument certain que ce dernier avait très mal dormi vu les gémissements de douleur et de supplication qu'il avait poussé dans son sommeil lors des nuits précédentes.

_Voilà ce que la guerre a fait. Voilà comment nous nous retrouvons tous à attendre d'être épuisé pour oser dormir._

Il se secoua la tête puis, après avoir jeté nonchalamment son sac à terre, il tira sa valise de sous son lit et l'ouvrit, sachant déjà pertinemment que ce qu'il cherchait y était.

Et c'est avec un sourire rayonnant qu'il sortit son Éclair de Feu, enfila sa tenue de Quidditch et fila au dehors, sans bruit, afin de ne pas troubler le sommeil de Seamus qui respirait doucement.

_Durée de ma détention : 14 jours, 14 heures, 37 minutes, 26 secondes... 27, 28, 29... _

Drago s'était rarement vu dans un état psychologique aussi lamentable. Physiquement, tout allait bien. Il était propre, il s'habillait correctement, Kreattur le nourrissait – bon, il fallait avouer que lui n'y mettait pas beaucoup du sien et que pour cela, heureusement que l'Elfe était là même si le blond n'avait pas l'impression qu'il lui donnait assez – et il s'en fichait.

Intérieurement, par contre, il s'était lentement mais sûrement laissé sombrer. Il avait si peu de raisons d'être heureux qu'il se laissait complètement envahir par le brouillard noir comme l'encre de la dépression.

Ce qui du coup jouait sur ses actions ; ou plutôt son manque d'action. Il ne faisait absolument plus rien. Juste des gestes suffisamment habituels pour qu'ils deviennent mécaniques : se doucher, se brosser les dents, s'habiller...

Et après il s'affalait quelque part – n'importe où – du tapis jusqu'à son lit, en passant par le canapé ou la bulle de son balcon. Il s'était même retrouvé un jour à réfléchir sur le sens profond de sa non-vie dans la baignoire.

Et il ne bougeait plus de la journée.

Ses devoirs arrivaient le soir et il ne faisait que le strict nécessaire – sa vie était déjà gâchée, à quoi bon essayer de reprendre les rênes d'une pourriture pareille ?

Kreattur passait plus souvent qu'il n'aurait dû et Drago mit un temps avant de comprendre que celui-ci était chargé de veiller sur lui et de le maintenir en vie.

_Pitoyable vie. _

Aujourd'hui, on était dimanche. C'était une des rares choses dont il était sûr dans son état quasi-comateux. Il savait également que ces foutus nuages gris empêchaient parfois le soleil de le réchauffer, lui, pauvre loque recroquevillée dans un coin de son balcon. Il était enroulé dans une couverture comme il en avait pris l'habitude – peut-être était-ce le manque constant de chaleur humaine près de lui qui faisait cela ? – et il fixait le ciel.

Ou plutôt laissait perdre son regard dans le ciel.

Il ne voyait que cela en ce moment alors il se laissait délicieusement noyer dans cet océan azur recouvert de traces grises plus répugnantes les unes que les autres.

_Je hais le mauvais temps qui approche. J'ai froid. _

Il songea un instant à dormir mais il n'était pas spécialement fatigué. Enfin, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer la fatigue d'une bonne santé.

Chaque nuit, il revoyait la guerre.

Alors chaque nuit, il marchait. Il regardait le ciel étoilé se couvrir d'affreux nuages jour après jour. Puis il continuait à aller d'une pièce à l'autre, toujours aussi terrifié à l'idée de s'endormir et de revoir la mort.

Il était littéralement terrorisé par la mort.

Jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève et que la vie lui fasse le même effet. Il vivait la nuit pour ne pas mourir et mourrait le jour pour ne pas vivre ce semblant de vie qu'il avait toujours haï.

Il tournait en rond.

Il avait cessé de se demander si il était fou à partir du moment où il s'était dit que la folie était bien trop agréable pour qu'il ait pu l'atteindre. Après tout, sombrer dans la folie signifierait oublier qui il était, son identité, son histoire, sa vie inutile et vaine...

_Non, la folie n'est pas faite pour moi... Je reste cruellement conscient que Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais fait ce que je suis en train de faire. Du moins, l'ancien Drago Malefoy car je suppose que j'ai changé ? L'ancien Drago Malefoy aurait sûrement craché sur cet Elfe qui me force à manger... Il aurait sûrement déjà trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir – par la vie ou par la mort d'ailleurs... Alors pourquoi ai-je changé ?_

Un mot résumait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Depuis le premier jour de sa 8ème année, il n'y avait eu rien d'autre que ce mot.

Abandon.

_J'ai abandonné ! _

« J'ai abandonné ! »

Et il éclata de ce grand rire glacial dont il avait l'habitude.

Harry arriva au terrain de Quidditch avec cette impression de pur bonheur chaud et doux : il ne se doutait pas que retrouver le terrain de Poudlard lui ferait tant de bien.

Son balai sur l'épaule, sa cape flottant derrière lui, il vint se placer au centre et fit lentement un tour sur lui-même, observant les six anneaux, les gradins, la tribune où se plaçaient les professeurs ainsi que celui qui présentait le match. Il se souvint avec malice des commentaires de l'hilarant Lee Jordan, des réprimandes exaspérées de McGonagall, des cris d'encouragements des élèves dans les gradins, du chapeau en forme de lion rugissant de Luna Lovegood – il espéra à ce propos qu'elle l'avait toujours et le ramènerait aux matchs afin de mettre un peu d'ambiance – et bien sûr, il se remémora l'affrontement étourdissant des poursuiveurs volant d'un côté à l'autre du terrain.

Et il se revit brandir le Vif d'or, là, au milieu de toute son équipe, la joie débordant de chacune de leurs pores. Les cris de victoire – mais c'était une victoire saine. Une bataille de gagnée dans un jeu tel que le Quidditch. Pas dans une guerre.

_Merlin, ça me prend la tête ! Je hais cette truie de Grosse Dame. _

Sur cette pensée rageuse, il enfourcha son balai et s'éleva presque violemment. Le vent se mit aussitôt à souffler dans ses cheveux et il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire radieux à cette simple sensation. Il accéléra et il se réhabitua très vite, se mettant à enchaîner les pirouettes et les descentes en piquet périlleuses.

Au bout d'un moment, quand il fut tout à fait rassasié en matière de figures mortelles, il s'arrêta en l'air et attendit que son cœur cesse de lui marteler les côtes.

Puis il se mit à repenser à son idée.

_Mais en est-ce vraiment une ? C'est plus un désir masochiste qu'autre chose... _

Son regard tomba sur son Éclair de Feu et sa décision fut prise.

Il quitta le terrain.

Tout en volant en direction du château, Harry se dit que la solitude lui allait bien. Il se sentait plus apaisé ainsi et ses réflexions étaient toujours plus pertinentes et profondes. Sans parler du fait que tel l'attrapeur qu'il était, voler se faisait en solo.

Mais il allait devoir déroger à cette règle.

_Quoique... Après tout, ça ne compte pas vraiment vu que... _

Il ne finit pas sa pensée ; Harry venait juste d'arriver devant le balcon. Le seul balcon de la tour entre celle de Gryffondor et celle d'Astronomie.

Il s'arrêta un instant, souffla un coup tout en contemplant le peu de l'intérieur de l'appartement qu'il pouvait voir : un canapé pourpre faisait face à une cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu et des coussins et des livres étaient éparpillés partout au sol. Harry se dit que les couleurs avaient dû paraître très Gryffondor pour Malefoy, un Serpentard de première classe. Lui, trouvait, en tous cas, le salon très douillet, lui faisant familièrement penser à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

_Bon, alors... Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tu ne peux plus faire demi tour maintenant. Allez ! Ce n'est que Malefoy, ce n'est certainement pas lui qui va te faire peur !_

Rasséréné par cette pensée, il s'avança jusqu'à atteindre la balustrade et il eut juste le temps de penser :_ Faut-il que je sois désespéré pour venir chercher mon ennemi d'école dans sa prison... _; avant de se poser prudemment sur le balcon.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Malefoy dans toute sa non-splendeur. Et cela changeait totalement ses plans.

_Mais qu'est-ce que... ?_

_Je rêve. _

_Non, mon cher, là, tu cauchemardes... _

Drago avait ouvert des yeux éberlués quand il avait entendu _quelqu'un_ atterrir sur son balcon. Et sa bouche avait suivi le mouvement quand il avait reconnu une des dernières personnes qu'il avait envie de voir à ce moment.

_Potter. _

L'autre avait l'air aussi surpris que lui. Et il y avait autre chose dans son regard. Quelque chose comme... _de la pitié ?! Pardon ? Remballe-la ta pitié et va t'en !_

« Potter ? »

_Par Merlin, mais comment avait fait cet abruti pour rentrer ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ?! _

« Potter ? (décidément, il n'arrivait plus à dire autre chose – cela dit, ledit Potter avait l'air encore plus dans la panade que lui)

Oui, oui, c'est moi, répondit enfin le brun, clignant des yeux, s'arrachant à l'observation détaillée de Malefoy avec visiblement beaucoup de mal. »

Le blond avait une sale tête. Vraiment. Et il avait le corps de quelqu'un qui ne mange plus à sa faim depuis un moment. Enfin, cela, Harry ne le voyait qu'aux joues creuses et aux clavicules saillantes mais il devinait que le reste ne devait pas être beau à voir non plus. Sinon, Malefoy avait des cernes encore plus effrayantes que celles de Seamus, une pâleur à rendre jaloux un fantôme et il tremblait sous la couverture rouge qu'il serrait autour de lui. Harry fut tenté l'espace d'un instant de se moquer du Serpentard en pleine disgrâce mais il chassa immédiatement cette idée, se dégoûtant lui-même.

_Regarde-le. Lui aussi a vécu la guerre, Harry. _

Il s'approcha alors et s'agenouilla devant Malefoy qui le fixait toujours, l'air méfiant et proprement choqué.

« Mais comment... Comment es-tu... rentré ? murmura-t-il enfin, ses sourcils blonds froncés apparaissant sous ses cheveux dont certaines mèches allaient jusque dans ses yeux.

Eh bien, par le balcon, répondit Harry, perplexe que Malefoy ne l'aies toujours pas compris. A balai.

Mais... Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Drago avant d'expliquer : Il y a une barrière ; une bulle autour de ce balcon. Tu n'aurais pas dû rentrer et simplement te cogner dedans...

Désolé, Malefoy, mais je n'ai rien senti, rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire puis, reprenant un air sérieux, il dit : Ça me fait mal de le dire mais je crois que je vais être obligé de t'aider. Je ne sais pas si tu t'es vu récemment mais tu as une très sale mine.

Et si je m'en fichais, Potter ? répliqua l'autre reprenant peu à peu un peu d'énergie ainsi que ses anciens réflexes.

Tant pis pour toi. »

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour protester avec véhémence devant cet insupportable Sauveur qui se croyait obligé de lui porter secours, _à lui _! Mais il fut coupé par un Silencio bien placé qui le fit bouillonner de rage. Sans parler du Petrificus Totalus qui suivit.

_Comment osait Potter ?! Il entre chez moi et m'agresse ?! Pourquoi ? Hein, pourquoi ? Pour me faire chier une dernière fois avant que je_ _crève ?_

Ses pensées haineuses devaient se voir sur son visage car Harry lui lança un regard d'excuse avant de le soulever et de le transporter à l'intérieur tout en s'arrangeant pour que le blond reste recouvert de sa couverture.

« Merlin, Malefoy... Je te croyais plus ordonné. »

A ces mots, le blond essaya tant bien que mal de lancer un coup de pied dans le tibia de Potter ou même un coup de poing, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui permettre de _se calmer les nerfs_ alors que Potter l'insultait devant lui !

Oui, en effet, son appartement était dans un bordel monstre et alors ?! C'était à Kreattur de s'en occuper ! Il n'y pouvait rien si ce maudit Elfe ne faisait pas son travail !

_Effectivement, Kreattur ne veut pas ranger car il sait que je fais exprès de ressortir les livres et les plumes après mais bon sang, un Elfe n'a pas à être aussi têtu !_ (mais Malefoy ignorait que _cet _Elfe s'était entraîné des années à vivre dans une maison d'une extrême saleté)

« Bon... Voila, souffla Potter en déposant Drago sur le canapé. »

Il défit alors le sort qui l'empêchait de parler mais lui laissa quand même ses liens invisibles ce qui fit pester Malefoy :

« Oh, Potter, tu vas me le payer ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es là déjà ?! Pour m'annoncer que j'ai une sale gueule et que mon appartement est un fouillis sans nom, peut-être ? siffla le blond, furibond, plongeant son regard gris dans celui vert de Harry. Ah mais oui, c'est vrai que Celui-qui-a-tué-le-vilain-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres est tout permis ! Je suppose que plus personne ne te dit plus rien pour ce que tu fais, hein ? Tu pourrais venir me tuer ici que personne ne lèverait le petit doigt ! Peut-être qu'on te _féliciterait_ même...

Tais-toi, Malefoy. »

Et contre toute attente, le garçon obéit, n'ayant plus de venin à cracher (une trop longue durée sans rien dire de mauvais à personne, ça ne se fait évidemment pas sans conséquence).

Harry lui lança un regard calculateur, ferma les yeux, souffla bruyamment puis avoua enfin :

« Je volais sur le terrain de Quidditch quand je me suis mis à repenser aux matches où nous nous étions affrontés. Et je me suis dit que, malgré ce que tu avais pu faire, on n'avait pas le droit de te priver ainsi de ton droit de voler où tu le souhaites. J'ai donc eu l'idée – stupide, je m'en rends clairement compte maintenant vu ta face de squelette – de venir te chercher et de t'emmener faire un tour à balai. Mais bon, comme tu n'as pas l'air au top de ta forme, il serait préférable que tu évites de trop bouger.

Détrompes-toi, Potter, je vais très bien, mentit éhontément Drago en redressant le menton du mieux qu'il put (il avait tellement, tellement envie de voler... – _ce que je ne dirais jamais à ce maudit Survivant même sous la torture !_). Mais (il s'assombrit aussitôt), le problème, c'est que même si toi, tu as pu rentrer, moi, je ne peux pas sortir. »

Harry pencha la tête, semblant réfléchir.

« Tu ne penses pas que si tu étais avec moi, tu pourrais sortir ?

Aucune idée. Même si ça m'étonnerait, la barrière semble se concentrer uniquement contre moi afin...

Peut-être pas. Je connais McGonagall : elle fait toujours à l'essentiel et si c'est bien elle qui a créé cette protection (Malefoy renifla à ce mot), elle a du viser seulement certaines personnes.

Oui mais j'en fait partie..., soupira le blond, la déception recouvrant la faible lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée quand Potter lui avait parlé de voler sur un balai.

Je vais lui en parler. »

Drago releva soudain la tête, l'air soulagé et en même temps découragé.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Potter ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles Harry balança deux bûches dans l'âtre, récupéra des couvertures dans la chambre pour venir les entasser sur le corps gelé du blond. Il aurait pu sentir la froideur de sa peau rien qu'en mettant sa main à 5cm de la joue de Drago – ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, se disant que la situation était suffisamment étrange comme ça. »

Le brun réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

« Ce qu'ils te font n'est pas _juste_ et tu vas encore dire que je suis décidément trop Gryffondor, mais je ne supporte pas ça. Et puis, ça ne va pas te plaire mais j'ai confiance en toi parce que je sais que, de toute façon, tu es tellement désespéré que tu serais capable d'accepter d'embrasser Ron rien que pour avoir un peu de liberté l'espace de quelques minutes.

Merlin... Embrasser ce rouquin qui te sert d'ami ?! Drago avait l'air horrifié. C'est quelque chose dans ce genre que tu vas me demander de faire pour que tu veuilles bien m'emmener faire un tour de balai ?

Mais non ! Harry éclata de rire. Je ne te demande rien... Simplement de ne pas tenter quelque chose de stupide comme essayer de t'enfuir quand je trouverai le moyen de te permettre d'aller voler un peu. »

Malefoy fut tenté d'échafauder immédiatement un plan afin de fausser compagnie à Potter quand celui-ci l'aurait délivré de cette tour.

Mais il ne pouvait briser le contrat qui venait de se former entre le Gryffondor et lui : il devra rester calme et gentil quand il pourrait voler dehors – _dehors_ – jusqu'à ce qu'on le ramène à l'appartement et que Drago ne soit même pas sûr que Potter reviendrait.

Cette pensée lui fit répondre :

« Tu dois me promettre de revenir tant que je serais enfermé pour m'emmener voler. Je veux pouvoir voler quand même pendant ce premier trimestre. Pas qu'une seule fois ; plusieurs.

Ce premier trimestre ? répéta Harry, interrogateur.

Je reviendrais à la vie d'un élève lambda au début du deuxième trimestre si je reste sage (sa voix suintait l'ironie) dans cet appartement vide, à lire des bouquins et à écouter un Elfe de maison me dire à quel point je suis maigre et qu'il faut que je mange !

Quelle vie de rêve, murmura Harry, un sourire moqueur en coin. Bon, Malefoy, je sais ce que je vais te demander de faire pendant je convaincrais McGonagall de te laisser un peu sortir.

Eh ! Tu n'as rien à...

Oh, écoute, Malefoy, je t'ai sauvé la vie deux fois et là, j'ai l'impression que ça va faire la troisième alors il me semble que tu m'es redevable. »

Le brun vit bien à quel point le Serpentard eut l'air exaspéré et dégoûté à cette pensée et il ricana intérieurement.

« Donc, je vais te demander de bien vouloir te nourrir correctement.

Mais je me nou...

Non. »

Malefoy le fusilla du regard et Harry estima que c'était le bon moment pour s'en aller :

« Bon, je ne sais pas encore quand je reviendrais mais bientôt, je pense. Le temps de parler à McGonagall ; et malheureusement, elle est très peu disponible en ce moment... (en effet, le jour où la directrice lui avait dit de passer le soir et lui avait donné le mot de passe, elle lui avait dit, durant le cours de la journée, que ce serait impossible que Harry vienne car elle était bien trop occupée et avait du quitter Poudlard pour s'occuper d'une affaire au Ministère l'après-midi même pour ne revenir que le lendemain. C'était bien dommage car c'était d'ailleurs à propos de Malefoy qu'il avait voulu lui poser des questions à ce moment-là... Il allait devoir rajouter encore des interrogations et des demandes à l'égard de McGonagall). »

L'autre garçon ne réagit pas, ses yeux gris et vides posés sur lui sans s'en rendre compte (Harry haït ce regard en se souvenant que Malefoy adoptait le même que celui qu'il avait lors de sa 6ème année ou lors du fameux interrogatoire des Mangemorts... _lors de la torture d'Hermione..._).

Le brun, voyant que l'autre n'avait pas l'air décidé à manifester un signe manifeste d'encouragement, de remerciement ou même un dernier salut (_après tout, c'est Malefoy ! Faut pas trop lui en demander, à ce foutu Serpentard – ou ce Serpentard foutu, d'ailleurs..._), se leva du tapis où il s'était assis en tailleur et s'éloigna jusqu'au balcon.

Là, il se retourna, lança un Finite Incantatem vers le blond toujours immobilisé et partit, chevauchant son Éclair de Feu et réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il allait dire à McGonagall.

Ehe, fini ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite (quoique je vais avoir un week-end très chargé donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster... mais je vais essayer de trouver cinq minutes ^^) ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (surtout que ce chapitre est quand même le premier point de changement et j'aimerais savoir si ça vous a plu !). A pluche ! 


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour bonjour ! Mille excuses pour ce retard ; j'ai eu mon anniv' à fêter le week end dernier et j'avoue n'avoir pas eu une minute de libre... ^^' Voici donc le chapitre 7 où tout continue à progresser lentement -o- Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7_Attente

_Deux jours. _

Cela faisait deux _très longs_ jours que Drago Malefoy tournait en rond dans son appartement jour et nuit – pour cette deuxième, il avait l'habitude mais, bon sang, refaire _quelque chose_ le jour était tout à fait nouveau.

Et fatiguant.

C'est pour ça qu'il s'était remis à manger correctement – certainement pas parce que Potter lui avait demandé.

_D'ailleurs pourquoi lui ?_

Cette question obsédait Drago depuis maintenant deux jours et c'était tout bonnement une vraie torture. Pourquoi donc était-ce Potter le premier à songer à venir le voir, lui, l'affreux Serpentard, son pire ennemi ? Il avait l'impression que c'était une blague de mauvais goût tant la situation nouvelle dans laquelle il plongeait paraissait encore plus irréelle que celle dans laquelle il était déjà ; c'est-à-dire enfermé dans une tour, à faire ses devoirs sans en avoir conscience – ce qui ne lui était _jamais_ arrivé avant – et à n'avoir pour seule compagnie que Kreattur, le pire Elfe qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Et maintenant, il allait se faire sauver de cette lente mort par _Harry Potter _?

_Le Sauveur du monde s'ennuierait-il sans moi ?_ s'amusa-t-il intérieurement avant de songer amèrement ;_ mais non, il a simplement pitié, cet abruti de Gryffondor. _

Les yeux verts ne trompaient pas. Et Malefoy était plus doué que tous pour détecter la pitié dedans – après tout, il l'avait vue tant de fois quand il insultait Potter ou ses amis... Cependant, il n'avait ni vu de colère, de fureur ou même de haine. Et c'était plutôt perturbant.

_Juste une immense pitié. Et un peu de compassion. Eurk ! De la compassion de la part de Potter ! C'en est presque répugnant... Je le hais. _

Ça, il se le répétait sans cesse parce que, même si il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre, le geste de Potter était sûrement la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait offerte depuis longtemps. Et évidemment, ce genre de cadeaux avaient le don de le rendre tout bizarre – il avait si peu l'habitude d'en recevoir ; ces présents faits pour le rendre heureux et non pour cultiver l'image du fils parfait de la famille noble et « aimante ».

Il secoua la tête – ce qui la lui fit tourner dangereusement (même si il mangeait, il ne voulait toujours pas dormir et il commençait à _vraiment_ sentir le besoin de sommeil) – et alla jusqu'au balcon, se glissa au-dessus et se laissa tomber dans la bulle lourdement, écrasant un de ses bras au passage, ce qui le fit grogner de douleur.

S'enveloppant davantage dans sa couverture qu'il ne lâchait plus, il se tourna vers le ciel et le fixa du mieux qu'il put de ses yeux qui, sous l'effet de la fatigue, louchaient désespérément et voyaient le monde flou.

_Voler... _Voila qu'il ne l'avait plus espérer aussi puissamment depuis des années !

_Quel dommage que ce soit Potter qui m'en offre la possibilité... Enfin, bon, il n'a plus l'air de me détester, ce... crétin de Gryffondor et... tant pis... comprends... pas... _

Et il sombra dans un délicieux sommeil sans rêve.

Harry s'impatientait.

« Lycanthrope ! C'est bien le mot de passe ! Vous devez me laisser passer ; je dois parler au professeur McGonagall d'une affaire importante !

Elle est occupée. Sinon je vous laisserais entrer mais là, elle refuse votre présence car elle a de plus pressants devoirs à accomplir qu'écouter ce que vous avez à lui dire. »

Le brun lança un regard noir à la statue en forme d'aigle qui restait obstinément immobile depuis deux jours et lui sortait toujours la même excuse. Il _devait _voir McGonagall ! C'était une question de temps avant que Malefoy ne décide de ne plus lui faire confiance et ne se laisse de nouveau lamentablement mourir.

_Je ne lui ai pas promis de revenir pour ne pas le faire finalement ! _gronda-t-il intérieurement.

« Je vous en supplie... Il faut que je parle à McGonagall ! La vie de quelqu'un en dépend ! »

La gargouille sembla le fixer d'un regard songeur et Harry espéra qu'elle était en train de relayer à la directrice sa demande parce que, franchement, il ne savait plus quoi dire d'autre pour la convaincre de l'écouter.

« La directrice, commença l'aigle après un silence de quelques minutes, veut bien vous recevoir mais vous devez faire vite. »

Et elle coulissa, laissant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon, et Harry ne se fit pas prier pour s'y engouffrer en courant, sans un remerciement pour cette sale gargouille récalcitrante.

Quand il arrive en haut, il ne prit même pas le temps de toquer, il ouvrit brutalement la porte du bureau et entra à l'intérieur, prêt à protester.

Mais il fut vite coupé par un Stupéfix qui le fit s'écraser contre la porte qui s'était refermée par un sortilège automatique. Il n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri qu'il était déjà à terre et que McGonagall hurlait, l'air véritablement furieux :

« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, Potter, mais c'est inadmissible ! Je suppose qu'aucune vie n'est menacée mais que vous n'avez eu que cette raison pour venir m'empoisonner la vie de vos petits problèmes mineurs ! Figurez-vous que j'ai du travail et que...

La vie de Malefoy est en danger ! coupa Harry, furibond et sentant la douleur se répandre dans tout son dos (il ne pensait pas qu'un professeur ait droit de faire du mal à un élève – mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un élève normal ; et les conditions étaient vraiment exceptionnelles).

Pardon ? souffla la directrice, incrédule et se tenant toujours debout derrière son bureau (l'ancien trône de Dumbledore qui observait la scène avec une curiosité stupéfaite, dans son tableau derrière ledit bureau), la baguette en l'air et son chignon strict légèrement défait.

Malefoy – Harry toussa en se redressant, adossé à la porte –, il ne mangeait plus quand je l'ai vu.

Comment... ?

A balai, bien sûr ! s'exaspéra le brun, vrillant les yeux de chatte de McGonagall de ses yeux verts brillants de rage. Suis-je le seul qui ait pris le temps de voler jusqu'à son balcon pour me rendre compte que je pouvais y rentrer ?

Mais... Ce n'est pas possible...

Si et d'ailleurs, heureusement que je suis venu ! Il était en train de se laisser mourir !

Quiconque voudrait du mal à Drago Malefoy ne pourrait pas rentrer, marmonna McGonagall pour elle, brisant le contact visuel avec Harry. Mais il serait donc possible aux personnes qui veulent l'aider de... Oh, j'ai été négligente...

Mais, enfin, professeur ! Vous ne m'écoutez pas ?! cria le Gryffondor, excédé et voyant déjà des étincelles s'échapper du bout de sa baguette. Malefoy était en train de crever sur son balcon quand je suis arrivé !

Écoutez, Potter, dit McGonagall d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre calme mais qui vibrait d'impatience, un Elfe s'occupe de Malefoy et...

Ça ne suffit pas ! L'Elfe ne doit pas insister ou alors Malefoy a trouvé un moyen pour ne pas se nourrir, je n'en sais rien, je sais juste que ça fait deux jours que j'y suis allé et je lui ai fait promettre de s'alimenter correctement maintenant. Mais il faut absolument que vous acceptiez ce que je vais vous demander...

C'est plutôt mal parti, Potter, répliqua McGonagall, lèvres pincées et l'air las.

Il faut que vous acceptiez de laisser sortir Malefoy – d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous l'enfermez ainsi ; ce n'est pas un monstre et vous savez pertinemment que, bien surveillé, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il y a bien un Auror pour accomplir ce boulot, non ? Et puis, vous auriez vu sa tête quand je lui ai dit que j'allais essayer de lui permettre de voler... »

Il se tut, l'image des yeux de Malefoy s'éclairant d'espoir fou emplissant son esprit. C'était vraiment quelque chose de beau à voir.

Il avait eu l'impression l'espace de quelques instants de revoir cette expression sur le visage de son parrain quand il lui avait dit qu'il adorerait venir vivre chez lui...

_Sirius me manque tant..._

Un raclement de chaise lui fit relever la tête ; la directrice venait de se rasseoir et l'invitait visiblement à faire de même en face du bureau – ce qu'il fit pendant qu'elle se massait les tempes. Il eut une drôle de sensation en faisant face à McGonagall là où normalement se tenait Dumbledore.

Dumbledore qui, de son tableau, avait les yeux qui pétillaient étrangement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et semblaient sonder Harry – comme ils en avaient l'habitude de le faire, cela dit.

« Minerva, je pense que Harry a raison, dit-il enfin, un sourire confiant apparaissant sous sa longue barbe blanche qui disparaissait dans le bas du tableau.

Albus, je suis un peu perdue. Nous avions dit que le jeune Malefoy serait bien plus en sécurité dans cette tour que n'importe où ailleurs et je ne sais pas si il serait raisonnable de...

Ce qui ne serait pas raisonnable, ce serait de l'oublier dans cette tour, murmura le vieil homme avec douceur (Harry se sentit instantanément mieux à ces mots).

Oh oui... Vous avez raison, Albus, soupira McGonagall en lui lançant un regard aigu, puis se retournant vers Harry : Bon, Potter, je vais voir ce qui pourrait se faire. Retournez donc voir Malefoy et dites-lui qu'il ira sans doute bientôt voler avec vous.

Avec moi ?

Bien sûr. C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de cette idée alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'assumer un peu vos actes et vos paroles. De plus, il faudra quelqu'un pour surveiller ce jeune homme si j'accepte véritablement votre demande. Revenez donc ce soir à 21h, après le dîner, nous irons voir Malefoy ensemble. »

Le jeune homme lui répondit par une grimace souriante (NdA : oui, oui, ça existe) et se leva, adressant un dernier « Au revoir professeurs » aux deux seules personnes éveillées dans le bureau rempli d'anciens directeurs et directrices endormis. Mais McGonagall ne loupa pas le regard complice et respectueux qui se transmit de Harry à Dumbledore qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

Une fois dehors, Harry se sentit soulagé et resta donc 5 minutes contre le mur de pierre à côté de la gargouille, respirant doucement et essayant d'imaginer comment Malefoy allait le recevoir.

_Bon, il faut y aller_.

Il arriva au dortoir sans croiser personne mis à part dans la salle commune où visiblement, l'ambiance était à l'effervescence – les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor étaient pour demain après-midi et tout le monde piaffait littéralement à l'idée de postuler. Il aperçut également Dean et Luna qui lisait un livre – ou s'embrassait goulûment, cela dépendait d'où Luna dirigeait sa tête –, et Ginny qui fit comme s'il n'existait pas.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et les élèves avaient depuis bien longtemps fini de manger – Harry également, il avait décidé d'aller voir McGonagall juste après avoir engloutit en un temps record sa purée-saucisse. Il avait prévenu ses amis entre deux bouchées et eux l'avaient prévenu qu'ils iraient se poser dans le parc afin que Ron et Seamus s'amusent à embêter Hermione qui tenterait coûte que coûte de réviser. Il avait supposé que Neville les rejoindrait plus tard – pour l'instant, il était occupé à courir dans les couloirs afin de fuir une véritable armée de 3èmes années folles de lui.

Les 8èmes années de Gryffondor avaient commencé à faire des paris là-dessus et Ron avait tout de suite affirmé que « l'idole des jeunes filles bourrées aux hormones » – comme il disait – ne mangerait pas plus de 3 fois à la Grande Salle durant la semaine. Pour l'instant, son pari semblait tenir le coup vu qu'on avait pas vu le garçon ni le lundi ni le mardi.

Harry pénétra dans le dortoir et tomba justement sur Neville, plongé dans un nouveau livre de Botanique que lui avait envoyé sa grand-mère et mâchouillant sans s'en rendre compte une saucisse qui glissait le long de sa fourchette (il avait eu le bon sens de passer aux cuisines en sortant du cours de Sortilèges avant de venir se terrer dans le dortoir).

« Tiens, salut Harry ! dit le jeune homme en relevant la tête. Tu as pu voir McGonagall ?

Oui, enfin ! répondit l'interpellé tout en se saisissant de son balai. Et toi, toujours pas dans la Grande Salle ?

Oh, ne m'en parle pas... Elles sont de plus en plus folles, marmonna Neville, maussade. Tu penses que je pourrais demander de l'aide à McGonagall ?

Je ne pense pas... Elle est débordée et a accepté de m'écouter seulement quand je lui ai dit que c'était une question de vie ou de mort !

Dans mon cas, c'est tout à fait cela ! gémit la star de la jeune gente féminine de Poudlard. »

A ces mots, Harry n'éclata que d'un rire moqueur et ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Le Survivant avait déjà disparu, sautant sur son Éclair de Feu et volant vers la tour voisine et Neville, la bouche ouverte, ne vit pas sa saucisse tomber sur son livre ouvert.

« Je vais vraiment pouvoir sortir ? »

Malefoy avait l'expression d'un gamin surexcitée qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa joie.

« Oui, oui, vraiment. On viendra te voir ce soir, avec McGonagall. Je suppose qu'elle voudra mettre des conditions ; bien qu'il y en ait déjà.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça un jour mais peu m'importe d'être avec toi ou quelqu'un d'autre si je peux voler ! s'exclama le blond, assis sagement sur son canapé, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies. »

Harry ne sut que répondre et ne préféra rien dire, esquissant juste un léger sourire et fixant le feu en face de lui.

_Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur de faire tomber le masque des Malefoy... Quoique son père doit être plus dur à convaincre. _

Il repensa soudain au moment où il avait trouvé Malefoy suspendu en l'air, à côté de son balcon. Ça l'avait paniqué : comment un jeune homme n'ayant pas une puissance magique formidable pouvait voler tel Lord Voldemort et tout cela en _dormant _?

Il s'était approché et avait attrapé le blond par le bras – ce qui l'avait réveillé – et avait essayé de le soulever jusqu'au balcon. Malefoy s'était alors dégagé avec un regard embué de sommeil et plein de colère et lui avait tourné le dos, comme dans le but de se rendormir. Harry lui avait alors crié de ne pas bouger, qu'il flottait en l'air et que ce n'était pas normal.

Et Malefoy avait éclaté de rire – _un vrai rire, brûlant, spontané, irréfléchi_.

_Vraiment bizarre_, avait été sa seconde pensée en entendant ce son.

Puis le Serpentard s'était relevé faiblement et avait appuyé ses mains sur ce qui semblait être une paroi invisible ; et Harry s'était souvenu alors que Malefoy avait parlé d'une bulle qu'il ne pouvait traverser pour sortir.

_Ainsi il s'en est servi ! C'est plutôt intelligent même si ça ne lui sert qu'à dormir à la belle étoile sur une surface un peu moins dure que le balcon. _

Harry avait atterri et posé son balai plus loin pour aider Malefoy qui avait visiblement encore un peu de mal à ordonner ce qu'il fallait à ses muscles.

Le brun avait alors constaté que le garçon avait reprit un peu de couleurs – même si il était pâle de nature – et que ses cernes étaient encore plus marquées qu'avant.

_Il se nourrit mais ne dort pas assez... Je suppose qu'il a une bonne raison_ (il avait frémi en songeant à ses propres cauchemars).

« Tu n'as pas de cours, Potter ? »

La voix traînante le fit quitter brutalement ses pensées et il soupira intérieurement en remarquant que Malefoy avait profité de sa réflexion pour se recomposer un air indifférent et blasé.

Malgré tout, il avait raison ; Harry devait sûrement être déjà en retard – il s'était promis de ne rester que quelques minutes.

« Si, j'y vais. A ce soir, Malefoy. »

Le blond le fixa étrangement, comme hésitant, puis répondit tout de même :

« A ce soir, Potter. »

« Ah, vous voilà, Potter... Dépêchez-vous, j'ai d'autres choses à faire ensuite. »

Harry accéléra donc la cadence, ayant, malgré ses grandes jambes, du mal à suivre McGonagall qui, n'étant ni naine, ni molle, marchait toujours de son pas nerveux, rapide et inconditionnellement majestueux.

_La fatigue ne l'empêche pas d'être active, dis donc... _

Le brun avait tout d'abord tenté de se repérer mais le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Malefoy était si long et aléatoire qu'il avait fini par laisser tomber et réfléchissait désormais à cette drôle de situation dans laquelle il s'était embarqué.

Il aidait Malefoy. Il était même en train de le _sauver_ – et volontairement ; pas seulement sur le coup de l'adrénaline comme dans la Salle sur Demande en feu (_tiens, il fallait que j'y aille au fait... Hum, plus tard, pas le temps pour le moment_). C'était improbable. Harry avait encore énormément de mal à se faire à l'idée mais il supposait que la guerre avait changé sa façon de voir les choses ou le monde – ou plutôt que la guerre avait changé les gens car il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu _cette _expression sur le visage pâle et pointu de Malefoy.

Bon, le Serpentard semblait manifester une reconnaissance limitée envers lui mais c'était suffisant : après tout, il ne souhaitait rien en échange – et puis, de la part de Malefoy, c'était la première fois qu'il recevait autre chose que du mépris ou de la haine.

Il voulait simplement que les victimes de la guerre cessent de souffrir.

Et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne supportait plus de voir ces mines défaites, bouleversées, tristes à pleurer dès le matin, quand les élèves arrivaient peu à peu, n'ayant pu dormir davantage... Et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne voulait plus voir les cernes de Seamus ou de Malefoy – et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne se regardait plus dans un miroir depuis le début de l'année.

Et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait quitté si tôt Ginny – ils auraient fini par se détruire, elle par sa jalousie, lui par son indélicatesse.

_Voilà que je recommence à chercher des excuses à notre séparation..._ pensa-t-il, désabusé. _Bordel, que je suis lâche. Un vrai serpent !_

Évidemment, Malefoy emplit sa tête à ce moment-là – _comme s'il ne le faisait déjà pas assez depuis deux jours ! _Harry avait l'impression d'être retourné en 6ème année où il avait un mal fou à ne pas chercher le blond du regard pour épier chacun de ses faits et gestes. Sauf que là, il ne pouvait pas l'espionner et chercher à savoir ce que l'autre manigançait ; il n'avait plus qu'à occuper ses heures d'Histoire de la Magie à réfléchir aux vraies raisons qui avaient poussé McGonagall à emprisonner Malefoy pour « le protéger ».

Qui donc menaçait l'héritier Malefoy ?

_Peut-être que, voyant Lucius Malefoy en fuite on-ne-sait-où, certains anciens Mangemorts ont souhaité se venger sur le fils... Pour quelle raison ? Ah oui ! Ils ont trahi Voldemort au dernier moment. Je me demande bien où peut être Malefoy senior en ce moment... A-t-il songé à sa famille en partant ? Hum... sûrement. Mais, de toute façon, qu'il parte ou non, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy doivent tout de même être en danger. Ce serait donc pour ça que McGonagall protège Malefoy... Et Narcissa se cacherait au manoir ? Ce n'est pas prudent ! J'espère que le Ministère s'en occupe... Elle m'a quand même sauvé la vie en annonçant ma mort lors de cette fameuse journée..._

Harry secoua la tête, un peu décontenancé. Il avait envie de se contenter de cette explication qu'il venait de trouver et qu'il ne pensait pas fausse, mais quelque chose le gênait encore.

_Pourquoi donc isoler Malefoy ? Serait-ce vraiment pour protéger les autres élèves ? Ou le contraire ? Sûrement cela... Eh bien, je n'imaginais pas McGonagall défendre avec tant de volonté le fils Malefoy !_

Ladite directrice s'arrêta brusquement devant une grande porte de bois et Harry, s'il n'avait eu ses excellents réflexes d'Attrapeur, lui aurait sûrement foncé dedans. Il se stoppa heureusement à quelques centimètres de McGonagall et observa la porte qu'il voyait pour la première fois – _oui, la voie des airs était vraiment plus commune_, pensa-t-il, amusé. Il ne put voir ce qui ouvra la porte qui n'avait ni poignée, ni serrure car le professeur prenait un malin plaisir à pencher son grand chapeau vert émeraude devant lui.

McGonagall s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur sans attendre de savoir si Harry était prêt ou non – et il ne l'était assurément pas. Rencontrer Malefoy alors que leur relation avait chuté de « rivalité haineuse » à... justement, il n'en savait rien ! Comment pouvait-il la considérer ? Il croyait pendant une seconde avoir trouver puis ça lui échappait de nouveau...

Le prisonnier – _car même s'il était protégé, c'en est tout de même un _– était assis avec beaucoup de classe – _quel sale aristocrate ! _– dans un fauteuil rouge vieilli et leva la tête d'un livre qui paraissait ennuyant à mourir – _je parie qu'il n'en a pas lu une page_ – et les salua :

« Professeur – un temps d'hésitation (_cette maudite hésitation !_) avant que Malefoy ne tourne la tête vers le brun – Potter.

Malefoy, répondit vivement McGonagall avant de s'asseoir sur l'autre fauteuil sans y avoir été invitée. »

Harry eut envie de rester debout rien que pour pouvoir marcher un peu pendant qu'ils parlaient et soulager la tension qui s'était installée dans ses jambes (il ne savait pourquoi mais ce rendez-vous le stressait...).

Puis il remarqua les regards froids, interrogateurs et vaguement irrités des deux autres personnes présentes et il comprit vite pourquoi il n'avait décidément pas envie d'être dans cette salle.

_Merlin, on dirait qu'ils ont un balai là où il ne faut pas, ces deux-là... _

Il songea soudain qu'ils devaient penser la même chose de lui qui s'était figé dans l'entrée alors il décida de s'asseoir au plus vite sur le canapé pour qu'ils puissent enfin parler de ce qui les amenaient, la directrice et lui.

« Bon, commença McGonagall, passant de Malefoy à lui, puis retournant sur le blond qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste trahissant l'intérêt qui bouillonnait en lui. Potter vous a déjà mis au courant, étant donné que c'est lui qui a eu cette brillante idée – Harry se sentit vexé devant le sarcasme qui dégoulinait de la voix de McGonagall – et je tenais à mettre certains point au clair.

Faites, professeur, dit Malefoy avec un petit sourire faussement respectueux (c'est à ce moment que Harry remarqua que ses cernes s'étaient atténuées et que ses yeux étaient un peu gonflés ; il avait du dormir durant l'après-midi).

Bien. Je permettrais au sort de protection qui entoure votre balcon de s'effacer l'espace de quelques minutes, les mercredi, samedi et dimanche de chaque semaine. Si Potter est là, vous irez voler tous les deux et si Potter n'est pas là, vous ne pourrez pas passer le sort de protection : il ne se désactive qu'en sa présence. »

Cette condition fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Harry et Drago – était-ce vraiment possible de créer des sorts si ridiculement compliqués ? Ce dernier adressa d'ailleurs un regard scrutateur au jeune homme brun qui se sentit brusquement sous pression.

Il savait clairement à quel point Malefoy l'incendierait si il loupait ne serait-ce qu'un rendez-vous.

« Quelles seront les horaires ? demanda-t-il pour éviter les deux yeux gris déjà accusateurs.

15h puisque ce sont trois jours de repos – non, ne râlez pas, Potter. De toute façon, c'est vous qui choisirez quand ramener Malefoy alors vous ne manquerez sûrement pas de temps pour voir vos amis ou travailler. »

Harry sentit un malaise l'envahir quand il vit l'expression brusquement fermée et les yeux baissés du blond.

_Depuis combien de temps, lui, n'a pas vu ses amis ? En a-t-il de vrais, d'ailleurs ? _

« Vous pouvez vous mettre d'accord dès maintenant... Ah ! la directrice sembla se rappeler une information utile : Malefoy, vous avez la permission d'aller où vous voulez dans le château ou sur le terrain de Quidditch _si _vous êtes accompagné de Potter. Je ne veux pas vous voir ailleurs que dans ces lieux. Et certainement pas seul. Potter – elle se tourna vers lui avec un air sévère –, vous êtes responsable de tout ce qui pourrait arriver à Malefoy en dehors de cet appartement.

Bien, professeur, acquiesça Harry avec un hochement de tête.

Bon, pendant que vous en discutez, je vais lancer les sorts nécessaires sur la barrière. »

Et elle se leva pour disparaître derrière les épais rideaux pourpres tirés et cachant efficacement le balcon. Un silence inconfortable s'abattit sur les deux anciens – mais pouvait-on le dire ? – ennemis.

Harry soupira, se sentant moins Gryffondor de seconde en seconde : où était donc le caractéristique courage de sa maison quand on en avait besoin ?!

Il toussota, ce qui attira l'attention de Malefoy qui gardait avec obstination un masque lisse et tout à fait désintéressé et qui n'avait pas lâché le feu des yeux depuis le départ de McGonagall.

_Bon, au moins, il m'écoute..._

« Je – et il sut qu'il prenait une bonne décision – ne souhaite pas te priver du temps que tu voudras passer dehors. Après tout, tu es tout le temps enfermé et... enfin, hum, tout ça pour dire qu'il serait plus logique que ce soit toi qui décides quand rentrer quand nous serons dehors. Peut-être as-tu envie de reprendre un dîner dans la Grande Salle ?

Non – Harry vit avec un semblant de satisfaction que Malefoy paraissait troublé et qu'il semblait se retenir de sourire –, pas vraiment. »

Il inspira vivement, puis, fusillant le brun du regard – ce qui stupéfia ce dernier ; juste avant que Drago ne crache :

« Merci, Potter. »

Le brun en resta bouche bée et il fut tenté d'éclater d'un rire de dérision. Ou de sourire – ce qu'il se refusa catégoriquement : _il ne manquerait plus que ça !_

« Rah, ça me tue de te dire ça ! siffla soudain Malefoy en pressant les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux. Et _arrête immédiatement_ de prendre cette expression débile ; sinon je vais vraiment le regretter... – il écarta ses mains et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry (_tiens, le binoclard n'en est plus un... Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'avait plus ses foutus culs de bouteilles_) avant de gémir : – _Je le regrette déjà ! »_

Cette fois, Harry rit vraiment de l'air catastrophé et dépité de Malefoy. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de rire de quelque chose que venait de dire le Serpentard et il cessa aussitôt, interloqué.

_Mais où va le monde... ? Qu'est-ce que... ?_

Et avant qu'il n'ait réfléchi, il s'entendit dire :

« Mais de rien, Malefoy. T'entendre me remercier est sûrement une des choses les plus jouissives que je n'ai jamais entendues... Et si ça peut t'emmerder, c'est parfait. »

Merlin. Mais que venait-il de dire ?! Cherchait-il vraiment à relancer leur ancienne haine stupide basée sur la rivalité et les joutes verbales ?

Visiblement, ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi pensait Malefoy car celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire très arrogant avant de dire d'une voix hautaine :

« Eh bien, profite, Potter, parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu m'entends dire ça. Et c'est sûrement la dernière fois que tu n'entendras jamais parole plus jouissive – comme tu dis – vu que tu n'as jamais séduit quelque chose de plus évolué et de plus raffiné que des poules gloussantes et plus bêtes les unes que les autres ! »

Harry faillit laisser la colère l'envahir en se revoyant dans des situations semblables où Malefoy l'insultait, lui et les personnes qui l'entouraient. Mais là, c'était différent.

_C'est bon enfant. Presque comme des vannes échangées entre deux amis. _

« Mais moi, au moins, je séduis contrairement à _certains_ qui restent étrangement seuls et n'ont pas de talents particuliers dans ce domaine à ce que l'on peut voir...

Tu veux qu'on parle de séduction et de sexe, Potter ? rit Malefoy, les joues vaguement échauffées à cause des piques échangées (_ça faisait si longtemps... si longtemps. Et voilà que Potter a du répondant maintenant ! Hum. S'il pouvait juste éviter de me charrier sur ça..._).

Non, il en est hors de question, dit calmement McGonagall, les faisant violemment sursauter. Je pense que vous en aurez bien assez le temps demain et là, il est tard, Potter, vous avez cours tôt, le mercredi matin. Nous allons y aller. A bientôt peut-être, Malefoy. Venez Potter. »

Le blond balbutia un au revoir, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à Harry qui se leva comme un ressort avant de se précipiter vers la porte qui s'était ouverte. Il lança un rapide « A demain, Malefoy » avant de disparaître, suivi de McGonagall.

Drago resta un instant immobile, perturbé par cette dernière conversation. Puis il décida d'aller se coucher – il était décidément trop fatigué et dormir l'après-midi n'avait pas arrangé son problème ; ça lui avait juste donné encore plus envie de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Donc, c'est ce qu'il fit, dans son lit douillet cette fois, sans prendre le temps de repenser aux paroles de Potter.

Fini ! ^u^ Merci d'avoir lu et review ? (ça ne prend que quelques minutes et c'est tout bonnement génial d'en recevoir) 


	8. Chapter 8

Saluche ! Donc voici le chapitre 8 où il ne se passe pas des masses de trucs, désolée ^^ mais le chapitre 9 sera plus riche en action, juré craché ! Ah, et j'ai également essayé d'améliorer la mise en page du chapitre, je ne sais pas si c'est concluant :/ Bon en en tous cas, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8_Appréhension

Drago Malefoy fut réveillé de la pire des façons par un cauchemar violent où la douleur le transperçait de toutes parts, les Doloris pleuvant sur lui et sa mère... _elle pleurait. Et hurlait. Où était père ?_

Il comprit alors qu'il n'était pas là. Il n'apparaissait pas dans son rêve. _Étrange._

La suite ne fut pas plus plaisante ; le visage blafard et grimaçant de Kreattur venait de surgir au pied de son lit (ce qui le fit presque couiner de surprise et de peur : _ce genre de vision devrait être interdite le matin !_).

« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, s'exclama gaiement l'Elfe en posant sur la table de chevet – dont la lampe et le livre posés dessus s'envolèrent pour venir flotter près de la fenêtre – un plateau garni d'une tasse de chocolat chaud, d'une corbeille pleine de toasts, et de quelques pots de confiture et de miel.

- 'lut... Quelle heure est-il ? marmonna le blond, se redressant et se rendant compte avec irritation qu'il était couvert de sueurs froides.

- Il est 8 heures, 17 minutes et...

- Je n'ai pas besoin des secondes, merci, l'interrompit Drago en jetant un coup d'œil vers le soleil qui brillait insolemment pour un matin frais de septembre (_les conditions sont idéales pour voler, en espérant qu'elles le restent jusqu'à 15h_). Et merci pour le petit-déjeuner.

- C'est mon devoir, monsieur Malefoy ! répondit avec entrain Kreattur, son médaillon se balançant allégrement autour de son cou tandis qu'il bondissait un peu partout afin de chasser le moindre grain de poussière. »

Drago n'ajouta rien, se contentant de tremper ses lèvres dans le chocolat chaud – délicieux, sucré, succulent – et d'en renifler l'odeur divine, yeux clos, l'air extatique.

_Il n'y a quand même pas grand-chose de meilleur dans le monde... _

Ce moment serait tout bonnement parfait si Kreattur ne chantonnait pas cette... _Attendez. Mais c'est moi qui l'ai composée, cette chanson ! Sauf que là, c'est la version refaite par ces maudits Gryffondors... qui est nulle, d'ailleurs ! Peuh, aucun style._ Drago regarda l'Elfe avec incrédulité et hargne : allait-il cesser ?

Puis il l'entendit dire quelque chose de tout à fait stupéfiant :

« _Et c'est pour ça que les Gryffondors chantent avec joie : Weasley est notre roi !_ Ah, le maître Harry Potter n'aime pas cette chanson... Et pourtant son ami la chante tout le temps... Kreattur devrait arrêter, ce n'est pas...

- Potter est ton maître ?! »

L'Elfe se retourna dans un sursaut apeuré et, voyant l'expression quasi-révulsée de Drago, se dit qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas du chanter cette chanson.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry avait passé une nuit agréable, pour une fois. Le matin, il avait été réveillé par les ronflements synchronisés de Ron et Seamus mais ne leur en voulait pas (pour une fois que l'Irlandais dormait) ; sortir du sommeil ainsi donnait une impression de protection et de confort. Il crut un instant être retourné au nouveau Terrier, la maison rénovée des Weasley puis il se rappela qu'il ne pourrait certainement par y retourner en toute sérénité vu la relation désormais plus que froide qu'il entretenait avec Ginny.

_Dommage, dommage... Enfin, je m'arrangerai sûrement avec Ron – s'il le veut bien. Le connaissant, il le fera sans doute mais je ne sais pas si Molly va prendre tout cela avec calme et compréhension... Merlin, elle va m'assassiner !_ songea-t-il avec désespoir. _Elle voyait déjà Ginny dans une robe blanche avec une couronne de fleurs rose pâle dans les cheveux... Sans parler de ma robe noire tressée de vert pour « faire ressortir mes yeux » comme elle dit. Enfin, bref, pas besoin de penser à ça. _

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir devant la fenêtre, les bras enroulant ses genoux, le regard perdu vers la Forêt interdite.

Il se rendormit tout de même, ses rêves se remplissant de Drago Malefoy lui volant son balai, de McGonagall parlant tranquillement de sexe avec Molly Weasley et autres professeurs Slughorn ayant apparemment décidé de faire la cour à Ginny.

Autant dire qu'il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, son front se cognant contre la vitre froide de... _Qu'est-ce que je fous devant cette fenêtre ? Ah oui... je m'étais levé pour voir un Sombral ou un hippogriffe en attendant que Ron se réveille..._

« Harry ? »

_Ah bah c'est Neville. _

« On va manger ? répondit vivement le garçon assis devant la fenêtre, se levant et se secouant la tête afin de chasser les dernières images mentales qui lui restaient de ses rêves qui étaient plutôt dérangeants.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bon. A 15h. Ne pas oublier. Hum. Mais du coup, j'apporte deux balais ou un seul ? Il risque d'être tenté de s'enfuir si je lui en file un... Mais nous deux sur un seul, il n'acceptera jamais. Sans parler que ça rappellera trop notre vol au-dessus du Feudeymon... Tiens, d'ailleurs, et si je passais voir la Salle sur Demande avant d'aller chercher Malefoy ? Bonne idée ! Et pour les balais, je lui laisserai le choix, voilà tout. _

Tout occupé à sa réflexion intérieure intense, Harry ne remarqua pas un instant Ron et Hermione s'asseoir en face de lui, se tenant la main. Il tenait un croissant entamé dans la main droite et n'avait pas mordu dedans depuis plusieurs minutes, bien trop concentré à fixer un point au milieu de la table sans s'en rendre compte.

Ron donna une grande tape de la paume à l'endroit en question, ce qui fit sursauter violemment le brun qui cligna des yeux avant de fusiller du regard le rouquin hilare.

« Tu n'as pas d'autres façons de dire bonjour ?

- Et toi ? répliqua Ron avec un sourire provocateur. Nos visages se situent un petit plus haut que cette table, figure-toi.

- Ça va, Harry ? coupa Hermione d'un air impatient et vaguement soucieux.

- Oui, parfaitement, jusqu'à ce que débarque ce...

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais de ton envie de solitude. »

Harry regarda avec curiosité le visage fin et entouré d'épaisses boucles brunes de son amie.

« Je... Je préfère toujours ça mais votre compagnie ne m'ennuie pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu semblais dire il y a quelques secondes ! rigola Ron avant d'engouffrer la moitié d'un pain au chocolat.

- A raison, il me semble, siffla Harry pour réponse avec un sourire qui détrompait le ton assassin de ses paroles.

- Chans aucun doutche ! réussit à exprimer le rouquin, la bouche pleine avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Hermione. Echcuse Hermione, ch'est trop bon...

- Est-ce une raison pour ne pas suivre les règles de bienséance ? s'exclama sa petite amie, mi-exaspérée mi-attendrie. »

Harry rit en entendant ses amis se disputer longuement sur l'apparent « irrespect dégoûtant de Ron envers les autres quand il se bâfrait sans aucune retenue » et la « fatigante manie de Hermione de tout le temps lui reprocher ce qu'il ne pouvait changer ». Dean et Luna choisirent ce moment pour arriver, le premier l'air exténué et la deuxième sautillant joyeusement d'un pas aérien. Seamus les suivait, baillant sans retenue et l'œil vitreux.

« Bonjour vous tous ! annonça la Serdaigle avant de s'asseoir à côté de Harry qui lui sourit en apercevant les boucles d'oreilles jaune fluo et ayant une forme donnant la vague impression d'une botte cabossée qui pendaient sous la crinière blonde de la jeune fille. »

Dean et Seamus s'assirent – ou se laissèrent choir – également, marmonnant quelques saluts avant de commencer à se remplir le ventre.

« Salut Luna, répondit Hermione, ne prêtant même pas attention aux autres arrivants bien trop concentrés sur leur assiette ou leur bol de céréales pour lui répondre de toute façon. Tu ne trouves pas consternant que Ron man...

- Dis, Luna, tu comptes te représenter pour le poste de commentatrice lors des matches de Quidditch cette année ? coupa ledit Ron en évitant le regard courroucé de sa petite amie.

- Oh, j'aimerais bien mais je ne suis pas sûre que McGonagall m'accepte..., répondit Luna, son éternel sourire indifférent collé sur le visage. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup aimé mes commentaires – pourtant plutôt pertinents – sur la pelouse du terrain qui était infestée de Joncheruines... Ils devraient faire attention parce que ces créatures vont...

- Ah oui. Hem. Euh... c'est dommage, tenta maladroitement le rouquin se demandant s'il ne s'était pas mis dans une situation encore plus délicate. »

Il croisa alors le regard de Harry goguenard et dévia rapidement la conversation sur leurs cours de la journée. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de se tourner vers la place qu'occupait Neville – sauf qu'il n'y était plus.

_Ah zut ! J'aurais bien aimé lui demander de venir avec moi voir la Salle sur Demande... Il aurait pu m'aider à la faire apparaître. _

Il le chercha autour des longues tables le grand garçon aux cheveux noirs et courts mais ne l'aperçut nulle part – et la Grande Salle était bondée désormais, ce qui ne l'aidait pas. Il sortit machinalement sa carte des Maraudeurs et la consulta discrètement sous la table, Luna à sa gauche étant bien trop occupée à idolâtrer le professeur Flitwick pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

_On dirait qu'il a besoin d'une nouvelle cachette... _

Le minuscule point noir attribué de « Neville Londubat » était dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Harry ignorait si quelqu'un songerait un instant à aller l'y chercher mais il remarqua également qu'une horde de point dont les noms se mélangeaient – il reconnut cependant Romilda Vane en tête du groupe – arpentait le 5ème étage à une allure soutenue.

_Pauvre Neville... Ces filles sont vraiment tarées. Je n'ai jamais été poursuivi ainsi et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre mais franchement c'est n'importe quoi ! _

Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à Malefoy qui faisait de nouveau les cent pas dans son salon et c'est là qu'il aperçut un autre point présent avec le Serpentard.

_Kreattur ?! Mais que fait-il... Oh. Ce doit être l'elfe chargé de s'occuper de Malefoy. Pitié qu'il ne parle pas de moi... Pitié. Malefoy ne va pas arrêter de m'enquiquiner sinon ! Il va sûrement demander ce qu'en pense Hermione, etc... Raaah !_

« Harry ? Ça va ? »

Il sursauta et, relevant la tête, constata que tout le monde le regardait avec intérêt. Et que Luna était penchée au-dessus de son épaule et semblait prête à poser une question très pertinente sur la carte. Il se pencha vers elle et siffla afin qu'elle seule entende :

« Pas un mot. S'il te plaît. Tu pourras me questionner plus tard...

- Oh bien sûr, Harry, dit-elle à voix haute, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Tu peux la ranger maintenant. »

Il la fixa, consterné, tout en rangeant précipitamment sa carte, voyant que Dean se penchait au-dessus de la table, l'air méfiant.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu dois ranger, Harry ? demanda-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil interrogateur à Luna qui ne le remarqua même pas, cette fois-ci le nez en l'air, fascinée par le plafond magique qui montrait un ciel d'un bleu étonnamment radieux. »

Le brun se dit alors que cette question avait plus d'un sous-entendu – ou peut-être était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées ? Il sentit une chaleur désagréable lui couvrir les joues et réussit à répondre malhabilement :

« Rien... Quelque chose que... qui, hum, doit rester secret.

- Ah, je vois, grogna Dean, plongeant son regard dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Ça ne concerne pas Luna, dit Harry, irrité et perplexe (_Dean est jaloux ? Oh Merlin – je vais encore te supplier mais là, franchement j'en ai besoin..._).

- Vraiment ? (le garçon noir sembla réfléchir puis il chassa rapidement l'expression ombrageuse de son visage et esquissa un sourire contrit :) D'accord, d'accord. 'Scuse Harry, je suis pas de très bonne humeur... passé une mauvaise nuit. »

C'est alors que le verre dans la main de Seamus explosa, ce qui fit bondir le groupe de Gryffondors sur leurs bancs.

« Seamus ? interrogea Dean, l'air inquiet. »

L'Irlandais sembla alors reprendre conscience et, le visage toujours pâle, répondit avec un sourire forcé :

« Rien. J'ai serré sans m'en rendre compte en imaginant que c'était le cou de... le cou de, euh, ce maudit Botruc que Hagrid m'a obligé de lui tenir pour – disait-il – lui faire goûter des FizWizBiz... Il prétend que c'est très bon pour ces petites créatures insupportables, lâcha le grand jeune homme, tassé sur lui-même – semblant porter un énorme fardeau – et l'air plus usé que jamais, le regard dans le vague.

- Hagrid _donne des bonbons_ aux Botrucs parce qu'il pense qu'ils les _aiment _? s'exclama Hermione, l'air effaré et prête à foncer chez le garde-chasse afin de lui faire comprendre très clairement que les créatures ne se nourrissaient que d'insectes. Mais d'où lui vient cet accès de folie ? »

Ron sembla alors vouloir dire quelque chose sur la folie de Hagrid concernant les créatures magiques mais Hermione, anticipant sa réponse moqueuse, le fusilla du regard, ce qui lui cloua le bec plus efficacement qu'une assiette remplie de saucisses et de pommes de terre. Seamus, lui, se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule désintéressé puis se leva, grommela un salut puis fila d'un pas lourd mais rapide.

« Vous ne trouvez pas Seamus un peu... étrange en ce moment ? demanda aussitôt Hermione, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

- Un peu étrange ! Complètement éteint, oui ! C'est bizarre, pourtant... Hier, il allait très bien, non ? dit Ron, se grattant nonchalamment le crâne.

- Non, il ne va pas bien, gronda soudain Dean, l'air contrarié. »

Il se leva alors à son tour sans un mot et partit à grandes enjambées. Harry, par réflexe, regarda sur sa carte – tout en s'assurant que Luna ne regardait pas mais celle-ci semblait bien trop captivée par le dos de Dean qui venait de disparaître par les portes de la Grande Salle pour chercher à savoir ce qu'il faisait – et trouva rapidement Seamus dans le parc.

_Je ne sais pas quel est son problème mais je n'ai pas l'impression que quiconque puisse y faire grand-chose. Tout est dans sa tête. A moins que ce ne soit quelque chose d'autre... Dean est là pour lui. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Plus que 5 foutues minutes._

Harry tapotait fébrilement sa plume sèche contre un parchemin vierge – qui était posé devant lui depuis le début du cours de Sortilèges et attendait désespérément que Harry se concentre un tant soit peu sur la leçon donnée et qui était à noter depuis un bon quart d'heure – mais le jeune homme était à des kilomètres de s'intéresser au pauvre professeur Flitwick qui débattait activement avec Hermione sur un sort tout à fait inconnu du brun. Il avait bien d'autres choses à penser comme le fait que le dernier cours de la matinée se finissait dans 4 minutes et 36 secondes et que bientôt, il devrait manger rapidement et foncer devant la Salle sur Demande pour tenter d'y pénétrer.

Et ensuite viendrait la partie la plus ardue de son après-midi – et qui lui prendrait sûrement _toute son après-midi_ d'ailleurs : voler sur un balai avec ou sans Malefoy qui volerait à côté dans le cas numéro 2. Très étrange perspective.

Une sorte de poids compressait son estomac et il avait des brusques montées de chaleur dues au stress.

« Et c'est pour cela que l'on ne peut l'utiliser dans pareil cas ! Professeur, j'ai lu ça dans ce livre, vous savez... »

Et Hermione qui continuait à déblatérer... Harry ignorait si c'était une bonne chose ou non. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait ; et il s'en fichait comme la première paire de chaussettes de Dudley qu'il avait récupérée.

Il manqua de tomber de sa chaise quand il entendit la brusque sonnerie et s'attira un regard intrigué de la part de Ron et Dean qui étaient à côté et discutaient la minute d'avant du cas Seamus.

Dean était arrivé quelques secondes avant le début du cours et s'était assis discrètement malgré les nombreuses paires d'yeux rivées sur lui. Il avait l'air secoué, les yeux perdus dans un lointain océan de questions sans réponse. Un pli soucieux lui barrait le front et il n'avait voulu répondre à aucune des questions de Ron qui avait malgré tout voulu parler de Seamus ce qui avait incroyablement contrarié Dean qui semblait aussi soulagé que Harry de pouvoir fuir la classe de Sortilèges.

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux en même temps, le professeur Flitwick n'eut aucunement le temps de leur lancer un regard réprobateur ; Hermione semblait bien décidée à continuer à le bombarder de questions et d'arguments. Ron poussa un énorme soupir et se dit avec lassitude que ses amis lui démontraient une énième fois qu'ils n'étaient pas fiables.

_Toujours moi... Bon à part le pauvre Neville qui doit fuir une horde de zombies femelles gloussantes, je suis à plaindre ! Pff, elle va arrêter de l'emmerder, le pauvre ?! Ahah, la tronche qui tire ! Je comprends sa souffrance... Hermione m'avait fait le même coup quand je parlais un peu trop souvent à Padma. _

Ron esquissa un sourire attendri (NdA : niais) – qui s'effaça rapidement quand il vit Neville éclater de rire en passant à côté de lui accompagné d'un « A plus Ron » hoquetant – et il décida d'attendre patiemment Hermione.

Il songea un instant à Seamus et son curieux caractère quasi dépressif qui s'était développé depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et les cachotteries de Dean à son sujet. Sans parler de Harry qui, malgré ses paroles rassurantes, cachait quelque chose. Pour ne pas dire « quelques choses ».

Poudlard transformait vraiment les gens... Ce château avait décidément une drôle d'influence.

_A part pour les Weasley, en fin de compte – moi, je ne compte pas ; après tout, avant, je n'aurais jamais attendu Hermione pour qu'elle se soulage de sa maladie du questionnement intensif ! Fred et George n'ont jamais changé de caractère et Ginny... C'est quand elle était au Terrier qu'elle a changé ! Ça, je veux bien l'admettre, Harry a eu raison. Ginny est devenue beaucoup moins explosive et active – ce qui fait son charme – que quand elle était à Poudlard. L'effet inverse, quoi. _

Ron se renfrogna et, glissant ses mains dans ses poches tout en rejetant sa cape en arrière, il s'adossa à un mur et fixa la chevelure bronze de sa petite amie onduler sur ses épaules, ses mains s'agitant fébrilement en de grands gestes explicatifs sous l'œil admiratif de Flitwick.

_Si seulement le monde pouvait être aussi simple que Hermione et moi..._ (NdA : joke mes amis. Mais avouez que Ron a toujours été un peu aveugle sur ça alors on va pas lui reprocher d'espérer des choses qui ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elles arrivent ! Et c'est vrai que dans ma fic, ils sont tous les deux beaucoup plus simples que les autres -o-)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_J'aurais pu m'en douter en même temps... Le médaillon des Black a toujours été dans le repaire de l'Ordre du Phénix, le 12 square Grimmauld. Où vivait donc ce maudit vieil Elfe. Kreattur. Qui aime bien Potter mais qui le détestait avant à ce que j'ai compris. Tout ça parce qu'il lui a refilé le médaillon. Potter est bien plus manipulateur que je ne le pensais, tiens... _

Drago était prostré dans un fauteuil, l'air pensif, une tasse de chocolat chaud serrée entre ses deux mains. Malgré le fait qu'il avait froid (il y avait beau y avoir du ciel bleu, l'air était frais et l'automne approchait), il gardait les portes vitrées du balcon grandes ouvertes ainsi que les rideaux pourpres. Voir l'extérieur, le ciel, la Forêt Interdite au loin, le lac miroitant, était devenu vital pour lui qui n'avait plus mis un pied véritablement dehors depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines.

C'était fou ce que son mode de vie avait changé...

Au point qu'il se retrouve à ne plus penser à autre chose que Harry Potter.

_Remarque, ça, ça ne change pas tant que ça... J'étais tout le temps à le haïr avant alors bon. Il me prenait la tête... Et il le fait toujours ! _

Il soupira, un faible accès de désespoir l'envahissant.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry faisait face au mur nu avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'incompréhension. Quel était le problème ? Il avait pourtant évoqué clairement son désir de trouver une pièce calme, agréable et où il pourrait se réfugier en cas de désir brut de solitude.

_C'est fou, ça ! J'ai l'impression que plus les années passent, plus il est compliqué d'y entrer ! Neville n'avait eu aucun mal à découvrir la Salle... Alors que... Est-ce que je manque de détermination ? _

Il gronda intérieurement. Non ! Ça ne pouvait être ça ! Voilà une demi-heure qu'il s'acharnait et l'impression curieuse d'être revenu en 6ème année le faisait se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise.

C'est à ce moment qu'il songea à invoquer un Tempus et découvrit alors (_Oh non bordel de bordel de bordel de..._) qu'il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure pour se précipiter jusque dans son dortoir pour récupérer deux balais et filer vers le balcon de Drago Malefoy.

_Tu as intérêt à réaliser le plus beau sprint de ta vie, là... _

Et il courut à en perdre le souffle (Pourquoi ce maudit château était-il si grand et imprévisible ?! Jamais il n'avait autant haï de simples escaliers et couloirs tous plus inattendus les uns que les autres).

13 minutes plus tard exactement, il débarquait dans le dortoir, le souffle court, un point de côté ignoble lui tiraillant le côté droit sous les yeux éberlués de Seamus et Dean qui semblaient irrités et profondément surpris d'être interrompus dans ce qui ressemblait curieusement à une dispute.

« Ne vous gênez pas pour moi ; je ne fais que passer ! siffla Harry entre ses dents avant de se saisir de son Éclair de Feu et le Nimbus 2000 que s'était acheté Ron quand il avait reçu sa récompense de glorieux combattant contre les Forces du Mal et qu'il avait bien daigné prêter à Harry même si celui-ci ne lui avait aucunement dit pourquoi il en avait besoin (Ron avait juste la faible promesse que son meilleur ami lui expliquerait tout plus tard...). »

Les deux autres Gryffondors ne songèrent pas un instant à lui répondre ; à quoi bon, le curieux ancien Héros de guerre avait sauté de la fenêtre, gracieusement assis sur son balai tout en tenant fermement l'autre de sa main gauche.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous l'avez tout de même lu en entier malgré son ennuyant contenu é_è Le chapitre 9 sera donc basé sur la première sortie de Drago comme vous pouvez vous en douter ! Sur ce, à plus ! 


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 9 (donc la première sortie de Drago *rire étrange*) ! Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera peut-être pas le week-end prochain car il va être extrêmement chargé pour moi .-. sans parler de ma semaine ! Donc bon, il vous faudra peut-être attendre plus longtemps ^^ rien n'est sûr ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9_Envol

« Potter, est-ce que tu es _obligé_ d'arriver de cette façon ? C'est répugnant ! »

Harry eut la folle envie d'étrangler le blond (comment avait-il pu oublier l'acide qui sortait en continu des lèvres charnues du Serpentard d'excellence ?) pour cette remarque sur son état suant et essoufflé.

_Et bien sûr, je ne peux pas lui révéler que j'ai du courir sinon il va tout de suite s'imaginer que je prends ça à la légère ou que je n'ai aucune responsabilité... Rah ! Insupportable blond trop méfiant ! Bon, en même temps, il est vrai que j'aurais pu faire attention mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ; je devais essayer de rentrer dans la Salle que son copain a cramée l'année dernière..._

Il eut un rictus agacé à cette pensée.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Potter ?

- Pour rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va y aller, dit-il d'une fausse voix rassurante dégoulinante de sarcasme. »

Drago prit aussitôt une expression haineuse et butée.

Harry eut pendant un instant l'envie de se moquer de lui (ou de lui dire de cesser de le regarder de cette façon) mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment : il ne restait qu'une minute avant que les barrières ne se remettent en place et qu'il ne soit impossible pour Drago de sortir.

Le brun avait été content de trouver un Serpentard tout à fait prêt et tendu quand il était arrivé, haletant, sur le balcon. Drago avait toujours des cernes mais avait le regard plus vif – peut-être dû à son stress et son impatience – et sa maigreur semblait moins se remarquer.

« Bon, tu préfères monter sur mon balai ou sur un autre pendant que je volerai à côté ?

- Question stupide, Potter – tu nous fais perdre du temps ! – je prends le Nimbus.

- Très bien mais si tu es tenté de t'enfuir, pense bien aux conséquences, grogna Harry en fusillant le blond qui posait une main prudente et – _sérieux ? _– tremblante sur le manche soigneusement poli du Nimbus 2000. »

Drago l'ignora avec superbe, bien trop occupé à toucher son premier balai depuis une éternité.

_D'ailleurs à quand ça remonte ? Ah mais oui ; le fameux vol avec Potter au-dessus du Feudeymon... Super. Que de merveilleux souvenirs j'ai avec le foutu Survivant... _

Un frisson le parcourut et il leva lentement la jambe droite – avec une grimace ; il avait fait une mauvaise chute au-dessus du balcon en s'affalant pour la énième fois dans la bulle et il le _sentait_. Quand il enjamba le Nimbus, il sentit une boule d'émotion se coincer dans tout son corps, lui faisant crisper tous ses muscles. Il retint un sourire (_Il ne manquerait plus que Potter soit fier de son idée... –_ même si Drago devait bien avouer que jamais il n'aurait rêvé que quelqu'un ait pareille pensée pour lui).

« On se dépêche maintenant ! le pressa soudain Harry, une lueur inquiète, un peu folle et incompréhensible dans ses yeux verts grands ouverts. »

Drago hocha la tête puis, avec appréhension mais sans hésitation, se jeta dans le vide (Harry eut un brusque coup au cœur en voyant cela ; on aurait dit un oiseau prenant son envol après une dure chute qui lui aurait blessé les ailes – désormais guéries et prêtes à emploi).

Secouant la tête, le brun se jeta à son tour, un brin paniqué puis il entendit un long cri – pas d'effroi, non, de _bonheur. _Puis un rire. Brûlant. Aussi libre qu'une plume dans un courant d'air. Et il le vit.

Drago filait entre les tours du château, riant aux éclats – mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Tout avait disparu. Ces deux premières semaines avaient disparu. Son enfance cruellement silencieuse, son adolescence brisée, disparues. Toutes ces sales personnes qui venaient hanter ses cauchemars, disparues ! Potter, McGonagall, Greg, sa mère, toutes ses personnes qui voulaient son bien mais qui ne le comprenaient pas... qui ne le comprenaient en rien, disparues ! Disparues ! Disparues...

Il ne voyait plus que le ciel autour de lui, Poudlard, la Forêt au loin, le lac, les élèves, minuscules points éparpillés dans une cour, qui ne levaient pas les yeux vers lui, ne l'entendaient même pas hurler sa joie... Le vent était son allié.

Et tout se mélangea délicieusement quand il prit de la vitesse, filant vers le terrain de Quidditch. Sa tête lui tournait, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux sous l'effet de l'air frais, ses joues lui faisaient mal à force de sourire, ses mains étaient crispées sur le manche... et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. La bulle d'émotion avait explosé en lui et coulait comme de la lave partout dans son corps.

«...foy ! »

Très loin, une voix semblait l'appeler mais peu importe, Drago était libre maintenant.

« Malefoy ! »

_Laisse-moi tranquille... laisse-moi tranquille..._

« Pas par là ! Il y a... Quidditch... Gryffondor ! »

Mais Drago n'eut pas besoin de comprendre ce que Potter s'exténuait à lui dire : les cris et beuglements des points rouge et or filant à travers le terrain lui décrire la situation on ne peut plus clairement et le firent se stopper rudement, le déstabilisant un court instant.

_Forcément. Le jour où je peux enfin voler. Ces MAUDITS Gryffondors_, gronda-t-il intérieurement, son adrénaline transformant sa joie exubérante en fureur destructrice.

Une main se posa fermement sur son épaule, le faisant tressaillir (alors qu'il aurait volontiers sursauté si ce n'était pas Potter qui avait osé faire cela !)

« Ce sont les sélections pour l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Eh bien, rejoins-les donc, Potter. Tu n'as pas un poste à occuper ? siffla Drago sans réfléchir au soin de sa répartie.

- Non, le nouveau – ou plutôt la nouvelle – capitaine est une Attrapeuse et je ne peux pas postuler en tant que poursuiveur ou...

- Tu ne peux pas jouer ? coupa le blond, surpris.

- Non, je viens de le dire, Malefoy, répondit l'autre, le regard brillant d'agacement dirigé vers le terrain. »

Drago préféra alors se taire, ne sachant que répondre. Ainsi, l'équipe de Gryffondor se ferait sans Harry Potter ? _Bizarre._ Qui a bien pu penser que ne pas accepter le héros dans l'équipe serait une bonne idée ? Cette fille capitaine... _Peut-être qu'elle n'est même pas douée !_ songea-t-il étrangement irrité.

Puis se rendant compte de cet état d'âme, il plissa les yeux ; _Mais quelle importance de toute façon ?! On parle de l'équipe de Gryffondor, là, Drago ! Tu es censé t'en ficher comme de ta première paire de chaussure !_

Mais voyant l'expression fermée de Potter, il grimaça. Non il ne s'en fichait pas pour la bonne raison que ce n'était pas juste pour le garçon le plus juste qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré ! _Foutu Survivant. Si ça continue, je vais même finir par me soucier de ce qui pourrait le préoccuper, pauvre chéri adulé par tous et sur-aimé._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le parc qui surplombait le lac. Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole mis à part les « Allons-y Malefoy » et « On se pose ici » de Harry qui avait décidé qu'aller au terrain de Quidditch en compagnie d'un Serpentard au milieu d'une marée de Gryffondors ne serait pas une bonne idée. Le blond avait vaguement protesté (en vérité, il aurait adoré désorganiser la sélection des Gryffondors rien que pour voir leurs visages rouges de colère) mais Harry avait été inflexible.

Et Drago avait songé aux multiples insultes et coups qu'il pourrait recevoir en y allant malgré l'interdiction du Survivant. C'était vraiment stupide.

Et on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'insulter mentalement pour son idiotie :

_Mais quel abruti je fais ! J'aurais pu y penser tout de même ! Malheureusement Seamus n'était pas là pour me rabâcher les oreilles avec ça du coup ça m'est totalement passé au-dessus... Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de Malefoy, maintenant ? Il avait envie de voler mais je... _

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par un soupir exaspéré de l'encombrant Serpentard qui venait de se poser au sol un mètre sous lui et qui le regardait moqueusement. Harry s'empressa de rejoindre la terre ferme et, repoussant la cape de sa tenue de Quidditch en arrière, il se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait des tonnes d'endroits que Malefoy avait peut-être envie de voir. Il suffisait de le laisser choisir...

« Alors... Quelque chose à suggérer, Potter ? Pour sauver cet après-midi qui s'annonce catastrophique ?

- Bon, écoute, Malefoy, commença Harry, brusquement lassé, ce n'est pas à moi de décider, ok ? On est là pour toi alors dépêche-toi de choisir quelque chose sinon le choix de ma destination sera plutôt simple.

- Ah vraiment ? marmonna le blond sans le quitter des yeux.

- Oui et je n'attendrais pas que tu sois d'accord. »

Harry sentit les yeux gris le jauger et il mit le plus d'impassibilité et de froideur dans son regard ; ce qui sembla convaincre le blond puisque celui-ci eut un instant une expression de pure terreur – le brun crut la rêver – avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, transformée par la résignation.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir... »

Et c'est que Harry fit, se détournant pour contempler le lac miroitant et légèrement ondulant sous quelque souffle de vent. Le soleil lançait ses pâles rayons dans les branches pendantes des saules pleureurs et les nuages étaient aussi blancs que du coton roulant dans les vagues du ciel d'un bleu azur. Il respira un instant l'odeur des sapins, de l'herbe et... _une odeur fraîche, florale_ ? C'était la première pensée qui lui était venue en sentant cette odeur pourtant bien connue...

_L'odeur du muguet... Ce n'est pas du tout la période pourtant_, songea-t-il interloqué, puis soudain il ouvrit de grands yeux en faisant volte-face : _Non ne me dites pas que..._

Drago perçut le regard fixe du Gryffondor malgré la profonde réflexion dans laquelle il était plongée (_La bibliothèque ? Oui mais tu ne fais que lire – quand tu n'es pas en train de te laisser crever – alors non ce ne serait pas la meilleure idée... La volière ? Oh... je parie que McGonagall a posé des barrières pour que je n'y entre pas. C'est dingue ! Je n'ai même pas le droit d'envoyer une lettre à ma mère ! Enfin bref ; la salle commune des Serpentards ?_) et il releva la tête, sourcils froncés. Potter avait l'air vraiment perturbé. Comme s'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose de tout à fait horrible à son sujet, ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil.

« Un problème, Potter ?

- Hein ? Euh non rien... c'est juste que – il hésita avant de dire la vérité puis se décida à parler parce qu'il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas senti cette odeur plus tôt sur l'autre garçon – tu as mis du parfum aujourd'hui ?

- Quoi ?... Non ! s'écria Drago, ses joues se voilant d'une légère rougeur. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ?!

- … Tu sens le muguet, avoua Harry – assez pitoyablement, il devait bien l'admettre. »

Là, Malefoy piqua un fard affreusement gênant pour lui – et terriblement drôle et captivant pour le brun qui lui faisait face. Il adorait ces moments où le blond était gêné – autrefois il y prenait un plaisir féroce mais désormais, il était plutôt amusé... _attendri_.

« Eh bien je ne sais pas, moi, Potter ! s'énerva le blond voyant des fossettes se creuser sur les joues de son ancien ennemi, puis il ajouta, embarrassé : je sens toujours le muguet.

- Mais pourtant...

- Oh laisse tomber, Potter ! Tu ne te souviens pas que j'avais comme un petit problème d'action concernant des choses simples comme se laver, s'habiller, il y a quelques jours ?!

- Oui mais...

- Quoi encore ?

- Cesse de m'interrompre si tu veux le savoir ! s'exaspéra Harry, ses yeux commençant à lancer des éclairs. Je pensais simplement que j'aurais pu le sentir plus tôt... Je veux dire _avant_.

- Je ne... Tu n'as jamais été proche de moi, Potter.

- Mais tout de même ! Les fois où on « s'apostrophait » – Drago se crispa et se voûta légèrement – ou en cours, je ne sais pas, moi ! Ou même dans la Salle sur dem...

- Ne finis pas cette phrase. L'odeur de brûlé cachait tout, murmura le blond en lançant des regards blessés et furieux autour de lui (Harry ne se souvenait pas que ces yeux gris aient jamais été aussi expressifs qu'aujourd'hui). »

Mais quel abruti il était ! Ne pouvait-il pas la fermer et éviter les sujets sensibles comme le fait qu'il ait sauvé la vie du blond (cela dit, ce dernier la lui avait sauvé aussi ensuite. _Au manoir_...) ? Il souffla un coup s'apercevant que Malefoy avait fermé les yeux et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse détendre ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre la situation (et le blond concerné).

« Chez Hagrid. »

Harry tressaillit ; le blond avait brusquement pris la parole de sa voix traînante habituelle comme pour se donner de la force, mais Harry y distingua une réticence prudente.

« Pardon ?

- Je veux aller chez ce gros balourd de Hagrid, grinça Drago pour faire bonne mesure.

- Euh... tes désirs sont des ordres ? répondit Harry, surpris. »

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, plaçant le Nimbus 2000 de Ron sur son épaule, partant déjà d'un pas décidé. Harry, un peu médusé à vrai dire, fit de même, accélérant pour venir se mettre à sa hauteur.

Ils marchèrent en silence tout le long du chemin, la confusion gagnant leurs esprits déroutés ; qu'est-ce que c'était que cette conversation ?! Et depuis quand arrivaient-ils à se parler sans vouloir se jeter des sorts ?

_Enfin, Drago, tu te rends compte à quel point tu viens de te ri-di-cu-li-ser devant Potter, là ?! Non mais franchement... Rougir ? Vas-y, la prochaine fois, t'as qu'à carrément tomber dans les pommes ou un truc débile comme ça ! C'est Potter que t'a en face de toi, là ! Pas ta mère, POTTER ! Non et puis quelle idée il a eu de me dire que je sens le muguet ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il est débile ou quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il l'est... Stupide Gryffondor..._

_Malefoy sent le muguet. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le sentir avant ? Peut-être parce que je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à Malefoy... Enfin, bref, il sent le muguet. Allez savoir pourquoi... Tiens, il faudra que je relance le sujet un de ces jours, vu comment ça le perturbe... Ahah, c'est trop drôle. Cela dit, moi aussi, ça me paraîtrait chelou qu'il me dise soudain que je sens la rose ou je ne sais quoi... Mais moi, je ne sens pas la fleur, déjà. Non mais. _

La petite chaumière de Hagrid (elle aussi, rénovée après les assauts des Géants qu'elle avait subis) apparut soudain, dans la pente, de la fumée s'échappant régulièrement du conduit de cheminée. L'immense silhouette du garde-chasse se dressait à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et semblait lancer des morceaux de viande et des carottes entre quelques buissons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, à ton avis ? chuchota Drago comme s'il n'avait subitement pas envie que Hagrid l'entende alors qu'ils étaient encore loin du demi-géant.

- Il donne à manger aux Sombrals..., répondit nonchalamment Harry avant de s'alarmer : c'est impossible que tu ne les voies pas...

- Je les vois, Potter, je les vois, grimaça Drago. C'est juste que je ne les avais pas encore repérés... »

Sur ce, il accéléra le rythme, ses pieds glissant parfois sur la pente douce en bas de laquelle se dressait Hagrid toujours à lancer ses morceaux de viande froide en appelant joyeusement les Sombrals par tout un tas de petits surnoms affectueux – _dégoûtants_, soupira Drago intérieurement avant d'aller se placer à la droite de l'homme immense et de lui tapoter le bras pour qu'il le remarque.

« Ah déjà de retour Seam... Com... Malefoy ? balbutia le géant avant d'adopter une expression renfrognée (il avait toujours le souvenir de Buck manquant de se faire couper la tête par la faute des Malefoy et visiblement, il n'était pas spécialement ravi de voir le génie de la farce). Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Tu n'es pas censé être dans ta tour ?

- Bonjour Hagrid ! en profita pour intervenir Harry, venant se placer derrière le blond. Ça va bien ? Seamus est là ?

- Harry ? le peu de peau que l'on distinguait du visage du barbu affichait une expression interloquée et pleine d'incompréhension. Non... non, il n'est pas là. Il est parti me chercher un livre que je lui avais prêté... et...

- Oui, hum, et il vient souvent ? Harry comptait bien en profiter pour questionner Hagrid sur le cas Seamus qui venait de plus en plus souvent ici.

- Euh oui... Pour parler, tout ça. Il a quelques problèmes, ce petit gars, soupira Hagrid en lançant une poire vers un bébé Sombral qui venait de pointer le museau hors du buisson dans lequel il était réfugié. »

Drago, voyant que le garde-chasse l'oubliait complètement (_Non mais franchement, Potter, t'es gonflé ! Tu pourrais me laisser parler..._), lui retapa le coude après avoir foutu un coup de coude vicieux dans le ventre de Potter qui émit un « ouf » étouffé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

- Je voulais... – il inspira profondément (décidément ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé...) – je voulais m'excuser. »

Il lui sembla que tous les habitants de la Forêt et alentours venaient de brusquement cesser de faire le moindre bruit. Le silence était _assourdissant_. Hagrid avait une expression hébétée comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'il était possible de garder un dragon adulte dans sa minuscule bicoque.

Drago lança un regard mi-désespéré mi-exacerbé à Harry mais celui-ci le fixait également avec des yeux ronds comme des Vifs d'Or et la bouche entrouverte (_ce que tu as l'air stupide, Potter... ferma ta bouche voyons_)

« Bon. Hum. D'accord Malefoy, répondit après une éternité Hagrid d'un ton bourru avant de se remettre à lancer des morceaux de viande un peu n'importe où dans la Forêt. »

_C'était ça que Malefoy voulait dire ? Merlin. Si j'avais su, j'aurais tenté de me composer un visage plus intelligent... _

Harry était tout simplement sous le choc. Quelle était donc la motivation de Malefoy à faire cela ? Car il ne pouvait pas être devenu brusquement bon et avoir décidé de s'excuser envers les personnes qu'il avait blessées quand il était un petit con arrogant !

_Et non, ça ne peut pas être ça, il ne s'est jamais excusé auprès de moi... Et pourtant, c'est pas les raisons qui manquent !_

Le brun se sentit soudain agacé des excuses de Malefoy envers Hagrid. Certes, il était temps qu'il les dise mais lui, dans tout ça ? Il n'avait pas droit aux adorables excuses du blond, _lui_ ?

« Bon, Potter, viens, je veux aller voir la salle... ma salle commune, grogna Malefoy en tirant le brun par la manche, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus longtemps à côté du garde-chasse qui était trop « bouleversé » (_pauvre chéri !_) pour poursuivre la conversation. »

Harry ne pipa mot, se contentant de se laisser traîner par un Serpentard au regard fuyant et à l'air fermé. _Décidément... Est-ce possible d'autant changer ?_

Le brun se stoppa, interloqué : _Mais le connaissais-je vraiment ? Peut-être a-t-il toujours été comme ça ? Oui mais pourquoi faire ses excuses à Hagrid maintenant ? Et non, ce n'est pas possible, Malefoy a toujours été insupportable... Il était orgueilleux, immature, incapable de faire le bien, de remercier ou de s'excuser... _

« Potter ! Bouge, bon sang ! Il faut qu'on passe voir un Serpentard ou Slughorn pour avoir le mot de passe...

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, grommela le Gryffondor en lui lançant un regard étrange que ne perçut pas Drago, déjà de dos, marchant à pas vifs vers le château. »

_On va devoir parler, Malefoy. Tu es beaucoup trop incompréhensible..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Monsieur Malefoy ?... Mais qu'est-ce que – Oh, Harry, quelle heureuse surprise ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn, tout d'abord décontenancé puis brusquement fou de joie.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit rapidement le brun, remarquant l'expression maussade et indifférente qu'affichait Malefoy. Désolé de vous demander ça, mais pourriez-vous nous donner le mot de passe afin d'entrer chez les Serpentards ? Nous sommes plutôt pressés...

- Oh... bien sûr, bien sûr, se reprit le gros maître des Potions, l'air déçu. Le mot de passe est Persévérance (Drago renifla à ce mot ; _Évidemment. Ça ne doit pas être simple pour les Serpentards... Nous sommes tellement lâches comparés à tous ces « héros de guerre »..._). J'espère vous revoir bientôt, Harry... Vos résultats en Potions ne sont plus aussi... époustouflants que lors de votre 6ème année et je souhaiterais vivement en discuter avec vous. Tranquillement bien sûr, mon garçon, pas d'inquiétude ! (il accompagna cette phrase d'une petite tape sur l'épaule du Survivant et d'un sourire soit-disant bienveillant) »

Harry se dit un instant que cette conversation devrait être remise à bien plus tard. Parler de la guerre – car c'était cela – avec Slughorn n'était pas dans son programme. Et malheureusement pour lui, sa chute au niveau de ses résultats n'était due qu'au fait que le Prince de Sang-Mêlé n'était plus là pour l'aider et que la difficulté des cours de Potions de 7ème (ou 8ème dans leurs cas) année avait encore augmenté.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Malefoy qui semblait vouloir garder obstinément un air renfrogné et extérieur à tout ce qui pourrait se passer autour de lui puis répondit à Slughorn avec un petit sourire forcé :

« Merci beaucoup ; ne vous inquiétez pas, je repasserai mais voyez-vous, j'ai un emploi du temps extrêmement chargé et énormément de devoirs... Je verrai. Bon après-midi professeur ! »

Et il fuit, tirant le blond derrière lui, direction les cachots, n'écoutant déjà plus le dernier au revoir balbutié par un Maître des Potions interloqué.

« Depuis quand les Gryffondors ne...

- Malefoy, la ferme ! »

Et Harry lâcha la manche du blond, partant à grandes enjambées, contrarié à la pensée de Sughorn s'apitoyant sur son sort – et de Malefoy se moquant de son courage légendaire face au professeur.

« Oh, Potty, je rigolais ! Je me fiche pas mal de ce que...

- Tais-toi.

- Tu sais pertinemment que je ne me tairai pas alors pourquoi ne pas chercher à me répondre intelligemment ? A moins que ce ne soit vraiment trop dur pour toi, Potter, ce que je pourrais comprendre vu le peu de cervelle que tu as mais... »

Harry, brusquement énervé par la présence de Malefoy, se stoppa net, fit volte-face et se saisit abruptement du col du pull de l'autre pour l'épingler contre un mur. De l'autre main, il sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le visage pâle de Drago qui grimaçait, ses deux mains tirant sur les doigts enroulés autour de son cou. Il haleta péniblement, ses joues rougissant au fur et à mesure que le manque d'air se faisait.

« Tu ne dis plus rien, d'accord ? Tu me laisses tranquille ! gronda Harry, puis avant de le relâcher : T'es vraiment insupportable, Malefoy. »

Le blond chuta et se cogna les genoux à terre sans que Harry ne fit mine de le retenir.

Drago inspirait et expirait brutalement (le brun se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas la peur plutôt que l'étouffement qui le faisait réagir ainsi mais préféra ne pas y penser), les deux mains tenant son col roulé et sa gorge meurtrie en dessous. Il finit par se relever, tremblant et s'appuyant contre le mur, sans relever la tête.

Harry sentait un sentiment très désagréable monter en lui et il savait pertinemment ce que c'était. Il préféra détourner les yeux et faire quelques pas pour voir si l'autre suivait.

_Il n'a pas de baguette. Il n'aurait même pas pu se défendre... Tu es horrible, Harry. _

« Potter. »

Il se retourna aussitôt, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi la voix de Malefoy était de nouveau traînante et sûre d'elle (pas que ça le dérange... entendre la voix du Serpentard chevroter devait être une expérience traumatisante).

« Alors comme ça, on menace les plus faibles ? demanda ce dernier, levant enfin les yeux... _des yeux froids mais qui cachent sûrement quelque chose._

- Depuis quand te considères-tu comme faible, Malefoy ? répliqua le brun, ayant de nouveau l'envie de lui taper dessus.

- Je ne suis pas faible mais je n'ai plus de baguette, grinça Drago, toujours accoté au mur de pierres. Ça fait d'ailleurs plusieurs mois que je n'en ai plus. A cause d'une certaine personne. »

Harry le regarda étrangement.

_Il m'en veut pour tellement de choses... Où est-elle donc sa baguette ? Sûrement au Terrier mais comment vais-je faire pour la récupérer ? Oh, j'irais aux vacances de Noël – aie, je sens que ça va être compliqué avec Ginny... Ah et je ne vais rien dire à cet abruti. Comme ça, il aura la surprise et reverra peut-être son avis sur moi ! Enfin pas que ça m'ennuie mais bon..._

« Potter, wouhou ? Perdu dans tes pensées ? interrompit le blond, moqueur.

- Hm, grommela l'interpellé en réponse, plissant les yeux.

- Bon, on y va ? »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'apparurent trois Serdaigles de 6ème année (_Non... Où est ma cape ?!_) qui, semblant ne rien remarquer tout d'abord, tournèrent vivement la tête vers le Sauveur d'un air admiratif. Puis ils _le_ virent derrière le fameux Harry Potter.

« C'est Drago Malefoy ! siffla le seul garçon qui, d'un geste très chevaleresque, vint se placer devant les deux jeunes filles aux yeux luisants de haine et non de peur. »

_Ça va dégénérer... _

Harry, se détourna légèrement pour voir comment réagissait l'autre toujours derrière lui, contre le mur, dans l'ombre. Drago affichait un visage de marbre mais le brun voyait clairement qu'il n'était pas prêt pour faire face à toutes les accusations qui pleuvraient sans discontinuer sur lui dès que tout Poudlard sera au courant qu'un Mangemort se balade librement dans les couloirs.

_Oui mais il est avec moi._

« Sa présence ici ne vous regarde pas ; allez-vous en, finit par dire Harry de façon calme mais intraitable.

- Tu es peut-être l'Elu mais..., commença le garçon avant de se faire interrompre par la fille à sa droite ;

- Il a tué ma mère ! »

L'écho de sa voix sembla se répercuter à l'infini contre les murs de pierres froides et austères. Même les Serdaigles avaient pâli.

« C'est totalement faux. Malefoy n'a jamais tué quiconque, gronda enfin Harry qui paraissait être le seul encore capable de prononcer un mot. »

Ledit garçon baissa la tête, ne voulant montrer à personne la honte qui se disputait à la colère dans son regard. Jamais Potter ne devrait prendre sa défense ainsi.

_Potter, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles... certes, je n'ai pas tué ; et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'aurais pu le faire. J'aurais même pu te tuer, toi..._

« Allez, dégagez ! Vous n'avez rien vu ! Et je vous jure que si vous en parlez à quelqu'un, vous allez me le payer... Je ne rigole pas. »

Harry fut vivement satisfait de voir les trois Serdaigles partir après avoir détecté une crainte non feinte sur leurs visages.

_Comment ai-je fait au juste pour oublier de parler de tout ça à Ron et Hermione ? Ah oui ! C'est parce qu'ils me laissent tranquille... du coup, je ne ressens – pour une fois – pas le besoin de leur raconter ma vie trépidante !... En espérant que ces trois idiots la ferment et que j'ai le temps de parler à mes amis avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent par des rumeurs – car les Serdaigles ont beau être intelligents, ils aiment les ragots autant que les autres maisons !_

« Malefoy ? appela-t-il, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de s'attarder sur cette scène inopinée. Ta salle commune est bien par là ? »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et ils repartirent de nouveau.

Voélé -o- J'espère que ça vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou non, postez une review ; savoir ce que pensent les personnes qui me lisent est quelque chose de précieux et d'extrêmement instructif. Silvouplé ! :D Sur ce, à pluche et à peut-être dans une semaine ! 


End file.
